Dual Biography
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: FINISHED. The Twins' lives after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV.
1. I

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

~~~

Chapter I: First Encounter

It was one of those bad days. Cold, rainy, and wet. 

Despite this, the city was alive. People were walking up the street and down it, using newspapers and coats as umbrellas. It was a sea of black and white coats, blue, round umbrellas over some hair-covered and other bald heads. There is a constant music of the street players, a constant jingling as people drop change into jars. The constant squeaking of doors as people leave and enter, the sound of honking from angry drivers, and the 'rrr' of the cars rushing up and down. The epitome of human life.

I hear it, twenty stories up from the city, the bustling metropolis of the Matrix. Behind me, my companion, closest friend, and twin sits on a couch. He was shirtless, having removed his upper garments for the sake of comfort. His coat hung up next to mine. 

"Are you going to simply stare at it, Two?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. 

"No." I reply coldly, but I am contradictory to my words, "Just thinking." 

He gets up and stands next to him, his own polarized sunglasses matching my own, balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose, "We can't go back." 

I know what he means, for our thoughts are each other's. 

He knows that we can't go back the Merovingian. He'd never accept our failure, and the Frenchman would probably delete us. Besides, even if he did allow us to alive, he'd never allow us to live down the moment, and he'd do nothing but batter our pride, already injured from the original mistake.  Hiding out in the Matrix, he would assume we were dead. 

My own shirt, vest and tie are discarded near his own. I turned to him, my dreadlocks flying around and slapping me in the face, "Do you think the Agents will come after us?" 

"No doubt." He replies, now staring at the city with me, "They're out there….somewhere." 

"His name is Morpheus." I say in a voice filled with hate. This was the man who took our lives from us. We would truly be renegades now. Exiles. How I hate the word. It is not unlike ourselves, like silver in a world of black. There was no more wine, no more expensive food or watching Persephone with grins of amusement as she played her game with the men. Now, life would be much more real, mind the pun. 

"We will kill him." His tone mirrors my own. He was, perhaps, more attached to a life of luxury then I was, though he is less reluctant to go back to the Merovingian and admit failure. 

"Yes, we will." I agree heartily. He slowly leaves me to my thoughts near the window. 

I take one more stare outside, look at the oblivious projections of humans, only games inside a giant computer, programs inside of a CPU, and wonder what will become of us now. 

**

It is the next day. We are now in that bustling crowd. There are stares at us, as we do stand out. I catch some of the whispered comments—how those dreadlocked Goths show up, those freaks in the silver coats. 

I look at One, he shrugs. I suppose I've always been the less impatient one. The gossip doesn't seem to both him, thought it does kind of piss me off. I am waiting for an agent to show up any moment now, to kill us, to delete the rogue programs no longer under protection. I can sense that One is on edge as well, one hand in the single pocket on our identical coats: on the pearl-handled switchblade he carries, just like mine. 

A single man, his hair long and brown, wearing shades resembling The One's, of which I believe his name was Neo. He looks at us and smiles. Immediately my twin tenses very obviously, and I do the same except not as apparently. 

"You trying to pull off the Nosferatu look or something?" He asks with a grin, "Cause you're doing a damn good job at it." 

We look at each other, the confusion in his light blue eyes mirrors my own, "Nosferatu?" 

"The vampire, man. You mean you just dress like that?" He says, as a girl comes over and leans on his shoulder, her hair cut short and black. 

"Oh, the vampire," I say, catching myself, "And yes, we just dress like that. Coincidence." I am anxious to get away from this man and his woman and I can tell One is too. 

"Cool. You guys twins?"

One nods, "Yes, is that alright with you?" 

"Sure, man, got no problems at all. That's cool though, the way you guys dress alike. People confuse you two a lot? Say, what're your names?" 

"Thank you. And we are not confused because we are always referred to a whole. And my name is Adrian," I say, forcing the first-person tense out of my mouth and grabbing the first human name that comes up into my mind, "And this is Neil." I point to One. 

"Hey. 'Name's Keith. 'tis Monica." 

"If you don't mind, we'd like to be going." One says, "We have places to be." 

"K. I'll catch ya some other time?"  
  


"Perhaps." I muse as the two of us leave the two artificial projections of humans and we continue down the street. 

"Neil?" One asks, looking at me over his shades, his eyes giving me a glance of grinning hopelessness  "and yourself 'Adrian'?" 

"You know how humans are. What do you think they would of done if we gave them our real names?" 

One shrugged, "Point taken." 

I open the door to the supermarket as he walks inside. I close the door behind us both. 

It is ironic, that us, the dreaded Twins, henchmen of the Merovingian are shopping at a supermarket. I carry the basket and he picks out different kinds of foods to try. We know what we need to survive, but of course we both indulge and pick out all sorts of strange things. We're both incredibly tense as we're shopping. As we get on the checkout line, the cashier looks at us and mumbles, "Nosferatu?"  
  


"Yes, we're pulling the Nosferatu look." One comments sarcastically. 

"Damn, you heard that?" He asks while checking out a 12-pack of water. 

I nod, "Yes, we did. And there is no connection to the vampire. It's just coincidence." 

"Whatever you say, man. By the way, that's $40.18." 

One pulls out a roll of green bills and some change. He's better with money then I am. He counts it and puts it on the table. He is returned some of the stuff (for some inexplicable reason, called change) and the two of us exit with the two bags of groceries (another completely and stupid human name) over my shoulder. 

We get back onto the living sea of suits and slowly make our way back to the apartment. On the way there, One suddenly stops and I bump into him. He points, and I follow his finger. 

Morpheus. Morpheus was leaning on a lamppost next to the girl who he'd been leaving with…..I think her name  was Trinity, though I'm not sure. Near them is another man, dressed in a coat. Both of us knew that was the One, and both of us knew that it was death to try to kill Morpheus while he was hanging around the famous figure. 

I bite my tongue so hard it bleeds and hiss to One, "Keep walking." 

TBC….

~~~~~AN~

You like? R/R!

Flames. Bad. None. 


	2. II

Thx to my reviews, especially Kayt! And here's the next chapter!

The italics symbolize telepathy, by the way. ^^

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter II:  Who Could Resist A Prize Like That?

He shuffles off, very slowly, his eyes never leaving the three rebels. Sometime it pays to show out---people are avoiding us on purpose now, and we immediately enter the building, and get into the elevator. One presses a button and the machine starts to move up until we reach a floor. I begin to step out but I soon realize that this isn't our floor and hastily I step back in. My twin's hatred for the dark-skinned man is suddenly covered by his sneer, laughing at me. 

Another person walks in next to me, a woman of about 25 or so. She's a brunette much like Persephone---dark hair, dark eyes, Italian, but the seductress look that our ex-lady carried was absent, in it's place was an impatient and hurried emotion.  

"Hey, I've never seen you two before. Where are you guys staying?"  
  


"At top of the building." One answers, "We just moved in a couple of days ago." 

"Funny," She says, putting on makeup, "Landlord didn't say anything about people move in. Normally does."   
  


I shrug, the bags banging against my back, "We just came. Where are you going?" 

"I have a meeting in one of the rooms on the 20th floor.  The business office near the empty room…hey that's where you guys moved in isn't it?" 

I mentally swear at her for being perceptive, and nod. 

She puts the lipstick away and glances at us in amusement. Impulsively she reaches out and feels my twin's dreadlocks hanging over his shoulder. I hear the thought of slitting her throat cross his mind, and mentally I calm him down. Already his hand is in his pocket, wrapping around the knife he covetously possesses, but his merely  grasps it tightly and curls his other hand behind his back. She lets go of his hair, and feels the fabric of his coat—the thought of leaving her in a pool of blood surfaces, and again I relax him. 

"That's an expensive outfit you have. Why don't you stay in a penthouse? If you've got enough money to buy such an attire, I would think you'd have enough to live somewhere luxurious. And besides, your hair is beautiful in an eerie sort of way. That must be bleached though, and that's horrible for your hair." 

Fear flits across my mind as I strangle for a believable tale, "We just got kicked out of a penthouse," I slowly say, "And our hair is not bleached, it's completely natural. We were create," I hastily switch words, reminding myself I'm talking to a human, "Born like this." 

She looks at me weirdly as I cut off my words separating me, a program, from her, a human, and then continues. Her eyebrows raise, "Albinism, I suppose. So then, what do you do for a living to get you kicked out?"

One glances at me to continue. Again, I hastily think of something not TOO false, I told her that we were bodyguards (true) of a snobby Frenchmen (true) but he sent us on a mission (true) and we failed it (true).  We didn't return to his service (true) because we were afraid of his wrath (half-true).

_"You left out the fact that we're also assassins." _One comments telepathically and mentally smirks. 

_"we also left out we can phase, and that we're programs, and the Matrix exists, and we were hunting the friends of the salvation of the human race." _I continue, _"Somehow we don't think she'd appreciate that."   
  
_

"That's interesting," She replies, half interested and half preoccupied, "I'm a sales rep. I make things look good. And with some of the crap I get, that's pretty damn difficult."   
  


The elevator rings as the three of us exit, "Say, I didn't catch your names."

 "Neil," One points himself, "Adrian." He continues, referring to me. 

"I'm Shari." 

Without another word, One hastily shuffles both of us into our room. He collapses onto the couch as I drop the groceries on the kitchen table and begin to sort them out. 

"Humans are so friendly." One says with a sigh, "we can't believe she touched us. Thank you for your help in not slitting her throat and leaving her in a pool of her own blood."  

"Anytime." I agree as I put a bottle of Merlot in the refrigerator, "You'd think they'd keep to themselves. You used the names." 

"We might as well adopt human names," He says with disgust, "Like you said, they'd not appreciate our true names. That was a nice lie."   
  


"It was a half-truth," I comment, "We did kind of get kicked out of a mansion." 

He rolls his eyes behind his shades, and we both jump as someone knocks. I drop the package of eggs I was holding, and they all crack. One laughs, despite the tension. Slowly he glances out of the peephole, and he snarls, "It's that woman. The  one who was with Morpheus." 

I growl and put the groceries down, under the table. I nod to him, and he opens the door. There is the sound of metal against metal and martial arts, but he drags her into the kitchen several seconds later, his blade to her throat, "What do you want?" I ask her, standing across from them. 

"We saw you in the street before." She whispers, "Get off me and I'll explain." 

"We can't do that." One hisses, "We can't trust you." 

"You have my word." 

"You have MY word." Says a deep voice. 

"YOU!" I jump at him, anger overwhelming logic, and suddenly I feel myself pinned against the wall. Several seconds of struggle later, I am calmer and realize that it is no one but The One holding me against the wall. 

Morpheus gracefully enters, gazing at my brother who is struggling between killing the woman to hurt Morpheus or jump at the black man himself, and then watches myself who is still struggling to get out of this iron grip to kill. 

  
"Let him go, Neo." He says to The One, "And you, Twin, release Trinity." 

"Why?" He hisses, bringing the blade closer to Trinity's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. 

"Because if you don't, then Neo will kill your brother." He says flatly. 

The One obediently pulls a gun and holds it to my head. With a sneer, I phase away from him and fly behind Morpheus. Before my brain can register anything, I am on the ground, seeing stars, staring up a cold metal barrel of the same weapon.

"Don't test me." Says The One, "Tell the other one to release Trinity." 

Slowly, he lets go of the girl. She vaults next to Morpheus, as The One walks to the other side of the man. One helps me up, and we stare from across the room at the trio. 

"You've already destroyed what life we had. Why don't you just take the rest of it right now?" Asks One angrily. 

"We came here to ask for help." 

"Help?" I bark, almost laughing, "You want help from US?" 

Morpheus nods, showing his hands, "I am unarmed. Trinity is as well, and Neo will discard his weapon right now." 

The One unquestionably throws his gun at our feet, "You don't need weapons to beat us." I say to him. 

He nods, "I know. I'm Neo." 

"Trinity." Says the girl. 

"And you already know my name is Morpheus." Morpheus says, "We need your help. Look at me when I talk to you." 

One sneers, "We shall look where we please." 

"Look at him." Says Neo, and One disregards him as well. Neo makes a move but is stopped by a wave of the dark man. 

"Why do you listen to him?" I ask Neo, "You don't need protection as we did, and you are much more powerful then he is." 

"I trust him." Says Neo simply, "I believe his words more then I believe my own sometimes." 

"Trust is the weakest link in your society. Nine out of ten humans will sell loyalty for power." One spits. 

Morpheus nods, "Unfortunately, you are correct. One of our fellows has been captured. We ask for your help." 

"We're not helping you because you destroyed our lives. In fact, nothing would please us more then to see you lying in a pool of blood. Preferably your friend's." One points to Trinity. She cannot help but shiver slightly. 

I laugh, "Give us one good reason why we should help." 

"Because if you save my friend then I will surrender myself to you." Morpheus states unemotionally. 

"Morpheus, you can't possibly----"  
  


"Quiet, Neo." 

One tries to remain impassive, as do I. I succeed, he does not. We glance at each other, and exchange a telepathic conversation. 

_"We'll save his friend, alright." _I think to him. 

_"No. We'll accidentally screw it up. Then we get both of them." _

_"One, I doubt he'll give himself up if we don't get his comrade out unharmed." _

_"You're correct, Two. Alright."   
  
_

"Alright, we'll save your friend. Where is he being held?"  
  
"She. Her name is Niobe." Trinity says to us, throwing a map onto the coffee table in front of us. 

One and I sit down in front of the table and unravel the map. Neo and Trinity sit across from us, and Morpheus remains standing behind the couch the other two rebels are sitting on. 

"Niobe is being held in a government issued building, and the last time we broke into one of those we had a couple of miracles," She glances at Neo and smiles, . "she is surrounded by numerous SWAT teams, and three agents. There may be four, if Smith shows up or not." Trinity explains. 

"Why do you need our help?" Asks One, "You can handle agents." 

"Let me continue," Trinity says vehemently.

Neo looks at Trinity and then to us, "There is something up with the building---it's a lot like the Chateau. For some reason, it will not let anyone unplugged in. However, it did let in a rogue agent. I suspect it only allows programs in." 

"Then how did Niobe get in?"

"They placed some sort of shield on it. We tried digging through the ground---and it didn't work." 

"You need us to get into the building because we're programs." I say to them, accusingly. 

"Precisely." Trinity agrees.

"And when we return with your friend we get Morpheus." 

Morpheus nodded, "Yes." 

"Good…." One said slowly and he glanced at me. I flashed him a triumphant smile, and he gives me an identical grin. 

"When do you want us to do this job of yours?" 

"As soon as possible." Morpheus said.

"But don't hurry." Trinity continued. 

"For that matter, we think we'll do it now, yes, One?" I ask, trying to keep the nasty smirk off my face. 

"Surely, my brother. Stay here, rebels."

The two of us shatter the glass window and jump out of it, phasing in midair.

TBC……

~~~~~AN~~~~~~:

Show offs. 

Gotta love them all!  
Oh, if you're a slash fan, go check out my other fic, Furious Angels! 

Review plz!


	3. III

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

*Does a flying glomp tackle ( © Aya) onto all who reviewed!*

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter III:  Deal With Hell to Save Heaven

One glances at me as we stare up at the skyscraper in front of us. It looks different in the Matrix, it's green not matching the average, the basic green of the streets, of the people. Not even the agents or the resistants seem to equal it. 

"This must be it." I say to him, "Nothing else stands out." 

He nods, his locks flying. Slowly he grasps the door handle, and it swings open. 

This was going to be so easy. So very, very easy. 

The two of us walk in looking. The guards glanced at us, gave us second looks but then merely shrugged and returned to their computer monitors. One walks through the metal detector, and a familiar ring sounds. 

"Please remove all metallic items like keys, change, rings etc," Said the guard in a drawled, bored voice. 

"Will you give them back?" One asked with a smirk. 

"Of course," The guard replies, raising his eyebrows, "Unless it is a weapon like a gun, or a knife, a bomb, etc." 

One glanced at me, and I waved my hand in a way that said 'whatever you want to do'. 

"Here you go." He placed his shades into the small metal basket, as I notice the guard shiver when he is stared at by my companion "And this as well," One slowly removed all his rings. 

"Now please step back into the detector." 

My twin slowly steps backwards, as it rings again. The guard pulls out a small handheld device and slowly scans One. 

The device beeps when he reaches the single pocket. The guard moves to feel the pocket, his wrist is violently jarred and he gasps in pain as One's other hand reaches into the pocket and pulls out a pearl-handled blade, which he then used to impale the guard several times. 

The other guard gasped and hastily called for backup but was cut off by my knife in his throat. 

"Let's go." 

"Yes, let us." 

*

Bored, and not at all impressed by Niobe's security, I kicked in the door and was met by a female, dressed in red leather not very much different from Morpheus's. 

"I told you freaks I'd rather die then give you want you want!" She shouted to One's face, who glanced at me and raised his eyebrows, "And you're those guys that tried to kill Morpheus!" 

"No, and yes," Said my twin, who was very rapidly getting aggravated. "We are here to save you." 

"Why should I believe you?" She asked. 

I glanced at him, and nodded. Gracefully I swept behind her and very quickly had both hands behind her back, "You're rather pathetic," I commented to her, "We wouldn't  expect Morpheus to give his life for such...such.....uselessness." 

"Morpheus did what?" Niobe asked, temporarily stopping her struggling, "what are you freaks talking about?" 

"We are Twins, not freaks, Miss." I said to her, pulling on her arm and making her wince, "get it straight." 

One smiled, an eerie, dangerous smile, "You see, your friend has ripped our lives from us, and we do not react well to this kind of...theft." 

"Yes," I whispered to her, close enough to breathe in her ear, "So, he has asked us to retrieve you, in return for him." 

"No....no Morpheus, you didn't." 

"I'm afraid you're incorrect," I hissed, "He did, and we fully intend to rescue you." 

I looked up at One and he grabbed Niobe roughly by the chin for an inspection, "Not bad.....his taste is not too bad....what do you think, Two?" 

"Somehow she reminds us of Persephone." 

"Perhaps," He contemplated, "Not that traitorous, though."

"I hate to interrupt your conversation," She spat at One, "But get your hands off me, TWIN, and you won't be able to rescue me." 

"She doubts our abilities, Two."

"It's not that, except you can't. They shot something into me, and I can't leave this building." 

I released her arms and slowly stood up to see a pair of eyes much like my own. 

_"How do we get her out?"_

_  
"We don't know." _

_"We suspect the Agents have an antidote." _

_"No doubt.__ Let's find them." _

_  
"Indeed." _

I followed One out the door, and bumped into him several seconds later." 

"Well now, if it is a certain pair of Twins." 

Immediately One and I backed up into fighting stances, knives ready. 

"Relax. I have no intention of fighting." 

"Right." I said, staring at him, "We believe you." 

He smirked, "I have something that all three of you want." He opened up his blazer and held a syringe in front of my face. When I made a grab for it he quickly pulled it away and placed it back into his pocket, "As you have no doubt guessed, that is the antidote to the current virus we have running through your system, that will not allow you to leave this place without extreme pain." 

"Go to hell." Niobe muttered. 

"Although I am physically incapable of dying, if I did that is no doubt where I would, indeed, go." 

"What do you want? If you wanted us dead I'd think we'd be that way," She continued, despite mine and One's signals to get her to shut up. 

"You want something, and I want something." He said to us, "I think we can arrange a team." 

It was several seconds before it occurred he was talking to us and not Niobe, so I hastily began, "We shall take this matter outside, we think." 

He motioned with his hand to follow him outside and closed the door behind me. 

"What do you want, Agent? You're the rogue one we heard about, aren't you?" I asked hastily, "You know we have a deep hatred for Morpheus, so who you do want?"  
  


"I want a certain Mister Anderson." He said, emphasizing the syllables in the name. "You know him as Neo, or as his title goes, The One." 

I glanced at One. 

_"Lunatic...Obsessed...Irrational...Demented...Insane...pick a synonym.." _

_"Shut up, One. So, what do you think?"_

_"we think that we can work out some sort of deal."  _

"Ok." I said to the suit in front of me, "What are your terms, Agent?" 

"My terms?" He asked, a smirk slowly creeping up his lips, "Why do you want my terms?"

""We were taught when you are making a deal with the devil that it's always good to ask for his terms and then barter up from there." One explained. 

The smirk became much more noticeable, "I see. Very well. My terms are that you bring me Mister Anderson's dead body, and I will give you the counter-virus." 

I held up a pale hand, and shook my head, "That is unacceptable. Morpheus would not come with us if we were to kill his companion." 

"Understandable." 

"Let us reverse it, Agent. You give us the syringe and then we will deliver Neo to you. Dead." 

"How can I be sure you will bring me Mister Anderson?" He asked, cocking a thick eyebrow. 

"We don't have a reason to betray you. Now you us, we are Exiles, so it's only natural for you to turn traitor." My twin retorted, "You would merely be doing your job. We would have nothing against you." 

"I am an exile as well, you see," Said the Agent slowly, motioning to his ear. Both One and I noticed he did not carry an earpiece, "I only want revenge on Mister Anderson...but I see this is not going anywhere. So I shall improvise...I will give you half the solution now and half later. You will bring me Mister Anderson, preferably unconscious." 

"We have a better idea," I continued, "Give us the syringe, but make it only last several hours. When we return with The One, give us a permanent dose." 

"Interesting............yes, that shall work." The Agent pulled out the needle and held in front of my face, except this time, he let me catch it, "Three hours." 

"And a sedative for The One. Especially strong." 

He pulled another needle out and tossed it to One, who placed it in his coat pocket. 

"Goodbye, Twins." 

One abruptly punched a wall and kicked in the door as the agent disappeared out of sight. 

_"Out of sight, out of mind."_ I commented to One. 

_"We wish." _ He responded. 

"Where did the agent go, twins?" She asked immediately. 

"He fled because he's a coward. It's the way of the agents." I said to her as One grabbed her roughly by the arm and I pulled out the long needle. 

  
"What's that?" She asked. 

"Do you want to shut up and be saved or would you rather continue talking and we just leave you here?" One asked hastily and squeezed her arm a little harder as I administered the counter-virus. She shuddered a little bit, and then returned to her posture. 

"Get on our back." I commanded to her. 

"What?" 

"You heard us."

"How can I be sure you won't kill me?"  
  


One turned to her, "If we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already, and why would we waste the energy to come save you and then skirmish with an agent only to kill you?" 

She seemed to consider this and then reluctantly placed her hands around my neck. I craned my neck to look at her and my dreadlocks 'accidentally' hit her in the face, "Don't let go." 

The two of us phased through the floors of the building as One opened the door and I pushed Niobe through. 

She waited for a reaction. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, she glanced at me, "Take me to Morpheus." 

I paid her no heed for the moment and was involved in a conversation with my companion. 

_"Do you have the sedative?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Good. We'll take the girl back to Morpheus. You go behind The One and knock him out. We'll rendezvous back around here; you will have The One with you."_

_"Excellent thinking, Two."_

_"Thank you" _

_"You're welcome." _

~~~AN…

…REVIEW…


	4. IV

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

I hate fanfiction.net. This is the third time I'm uploading this fanfic. I've changed it to HTML format in hopes the formatting will remain and so it appears like this. 

Lady Arianrod: Thanks for all your comments and yes, they are deadly beautiful like. The words I use are 'brutally elegant'. 

Kit: Yes, they are bad, aren't they? Sexy, sexy, beasts.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter IV:  Learning the History Behind the Hatred

"Hello?!" She asked angrily. 

"Sorry." I said curtly, "We shall escort you to Morpheus; One has other business to attend to. Follow us." I turned and walked away brusquely. There was a moment of expectant silence as she walked behind me. "It seems you're waiting for us to say something."

"I am." 

"Then ask it, or stop waiting for your mind to be read." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

I turn to her again, "You know what it's like to have your life ripped out from under your feet, right? Well, that's why." 

Slowly I reach the apartment as the two of us get into the elevator and I press the correct button. The elevator stops half-way up and I recognize one of the people who enter.   
  
"Neil! ….or were you Adrian?" She asks. 

"Adrian," I comment, "And you were Shari, right?" 

"Yeah. Who's your friend?"  
  


"This is Niobe. She's a friend we're rescuing from sudden death." I said, smirking. 

"Was this sudden death taxes or a bad man?" She asks with a grin. 

"A bad man." Niobe comments, "A really bad man." 

"Ah. Say, before we heard a couple of 'thumps' and like kung fu or something. Did someone try to break into you apartment?" 

"Sort of," I told her, "We had a visit from some people that we had some……bad experiences with. We had a little skirmish."

"You know karate?"

I nod. The elevator rings, and she steps out. It continues up and the two of us exit, to be faced with Morpheus, Trinity and Neo.

I mentally swear at them both for having such stoic emotions. I myself cannot resist a smirk, "Here is Niobe. She is who you wanted, is that correct?" 

"Yes. Thank you." Morpheus said, "And now I surrender myself into your custody." 

Roughly, I grabbed his shoulder. The back of my mind ached, as I suddenly realized that my twin was closer then I expected. 

The sound of air being released came a second later, and a thump as The One fell to the floor, the needle sticking out the back of his neck. Trinity and Niobe turned, but I kept a firm grip on the black man I was holding as One phased up through the floor. 

"Did we come at a bad time?" 

"What is this?" Asked Morpheus, "What is going on?" 

"We struck a deal with the devil," I told him, pulling my blade to his throat, "Neo, for Niobe."

  
"With who?" He asked, unmoving.

"An agent who had a certain fondness for 'Mister Anderson'." One said as he slung Neo's body over his shoulder, "The rogue one." 

"Smith….." Morpheus whispered, "What did you do with Smith?"  
  


"That is none of your concern," I hissed to him, bringing my blade closer, close enough to draw blood, "We've done what you've asked."

"This is insane!" Niobe half-shouted, "What do you want?"

"There are two things we want," I answered, "One of them is the man who ripped our lives from us, which we now have. The other is to terminate contact with this Agent. In order to do that, we must seal our deal and also get the other half of your counter-virus." 

"What?" 

"Are you stupid?" Asked One impatiently, "You're freedom is only limited currently. You have an hour until the searing pain returns, if we do not get the rest of the antidote from the Agent." 

Trinity merely stared, and started shaking. I laughed quietly. When she turned, I smirked, "Yes, is there something you wanted?"

I blinked, and she pulled out her gun and aimed it at me. I laughed again, "Go ahead. Shoot. Shoot the gun. You'll hit empty air, or even better, Morpheus." 

I let go of Morpheus and phased to near One, who was now waiting, irritation on his features, "Now, don't you move, Morpheus. The rest of you can go to hell, if you want." 

_"You stay here, Two. Watch them. We don't trust them and Morpheus escapes we won't get him back." _

_"But, One, if the Agent---"_

_"We got it, Two. Stay here." _

_"Alright, One, but be careful." _

"There has been a change in plans," One announced, "Two will stay and watch over you."

I can see Trinity's mind clicking. She was going to escape while we were gone. Her face twitches, but nothing more. I flash an image of amusement in One's mind, he responds with a smirking picture in my own head. He leaves, and Trinity, ignorant of my presence, collapsed into a chair with her face in her hands.  She took a deep breath and muttered some inaudibly. I curiously raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, instead, I leaned against the door, waiting for One to return. 

Morpheus sat there, the small cut on his neck still bleeding. Perhaps the fact he was completely still angered me, perhaps it was merely unnerving. But something about him bothered me……and I didn't like the feeling one bit. Niobe paced impatiently near the couch, talking to herself. 

Minutes ticked by. I impatiently checked my perfectly manicured nails, a habit I'd picked up from the humans. I delved into our mind to look for One. He was alright. Lost, but alright. 

_"Where's the Agent, One?"  
  
_

_"Well, he's not in the strange building. We can't seem to find him. It's like he wants to play a game with us. A stupid, worthless game of hide and go seek."  _

_"We are getting aggravated."  
  
_

_"Yes, we are."_

_" We__ shall continue our search." _

_  
_He terminated the conversation I turned back to Morpheus, Trinity and Niobe. Trinity had stood up and was now sitting on the couch, staring into the glass coffee table. Niobe had stopped pacing and was now in whispered conversation with Morpheus. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked them nonchalantly.

"None of your concern," Niobe spat. 

"Morpheus," I asked, "what are you talking about?" 

"We are talking about Smith and Neo." Morpheus said calmly. 

Angry at his composure, I yanked his glasses off his face and threw them to the ground and shattered them with the heel of my boot. Comforted by the shattering noise, I resumed staring out of the window that no longer had any glass. 

More time passed, I grew more bored. I sat down near Morpheus and Niobe, (who, to my great amusement, moved away). 

"Tell us of this rivalry they share." 

"Smith and Neo?" 

"Yes. Them. Elaborate on why he would associate with us." 

Morpheus took a deep breath, "Before Neo became the One, I was captured. Trinity and Neo saved me from the Agents, but before he could leave, Smith destroyed the phone. Neo, renewed by his successful rescue, fought Smith." 

I snickered, "And?" 

"He won….or as close as you can get to killing an Agent. Smith was crushed by the subway." 

"He was still connected to the Matrix mainframe?" I asked, fairly interested. 

"At this point in time, yes. Smith took a new body in one of the subway passengers."   
  


"Did The One fight him again?"

"No. He ran. He evaded the Agents until he opened the door where the next phone, and his escape lay. Smith had taken the body of the owner of the apartment, and when Neo opened the door, he was shot by him." 

"How interesting. That wouldn't explain his current status, however. Or, rather, we should say, his previous status. Whatever Smith intends to do to him will not be pleasant."

A slight tremor through Morpheus's body was not very obvious but I saw it anyway. He was concerned for the fate of The One. I smirked mentally—The One didn't need anybody worrying about him. He was The One, after all. At his pause, though, I became irritated, "Continue the story." 

"Neo was brought back to life when Trinity completed her piece of the Prophecy. The Oracle had told her that she was going to fall in love with a dead man. With The One. When Neo died, Trinity proclaimed her love to Neo. He was revived and---"  
  


"Reincarnated as The One?" 

"Yes. When Smith saw this, he charged Neo. As The One, he defeated Smith easily. He then destroyed the Agent." 

"How can you destroy an Agent?"  
  


"He stripped Smith of his programming. Like pulling support beams out of a building—the entire building fell apart." 

"Deleted programs are supposed to report to the Source for complete deletion." I said. This was a well known fact to me……my brother and I had refused to go there a very long time ago. 

"Again, correct. I suppose, as an Exile, you would know. Regardless, Smith did not. He was recreated in the Matrix. He was, indeed, no longer connected to the Matrix. An Exile like yourself and your brother. He gained abilities that others did not possess. He was able to replicate himself." 

"Agents can replicate themselves." 

"That is different. Smith was able to make copies. He sent a package to Neo---his earpiece. However, he did not face  The One this time……only upgraded agent were fighting him." 

"He beat them, we assume." 

Morpheus nodded, "Later, Neo ran into Smith in a small park. Smith told Neo about them having some sort of connection…."

"They did, indeed, both escape death and were reborn with more strength then originally," I supplied.

"Neo fought a hundred of Smith's clones, not to mention Smith himself, but which one was real would be impossible to tell. He did not win, but he did not lose either."   
  


"He fought them and ran, then."

"That is where we are now. Smith knows he cannot beat Neo." 

"So he told us to."                                                         

Another nod from the man. Those two did indeed have a past. Perhaps I may ask Smith for his side of the story if he becomes any saner, "We will not doubt his intelligence, but his sanity is questionable." 

"I won't argue that point," He replied with a slight grin. 

This man would prove interesting in the future. I saw many intelligent conversations if we did not decide to kill him slowly and painfully instead. It was still undecided. 

"I don't mean to be impatient," Niobe piped up, "But shouldn't your brother be back by now?"  
  


"It has never taken him this long to do anything." 

"One?"

………

"One? One, where are you?" 

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone (including myself) minus Morpheus jumped. I glared through the peephole. Smith.

Opening the door, the ex-agent walked in. He was dragging a 6'5, albino, dreadlocked and silver-clad man, "What is this treachery, Smith?" I hissed, "What have you done to One?"

AN….

Cliffhanger…muahah….


	5. V

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

Because I've gotten SOOO MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Really big smile and hands you all Twin plushies*  This chapter goes up today instead of next week! But I won't be here till Friday, so don't expect VI till then!!!! 

Alucin: Smith is COOL! (Not as cool as the Twins, though)

Kit19: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Scanner-Cat-Scat: What do you mean 'they're talking like Smith?' 

Lady Arianrod: I bask in your praise and give you extra twin plushie for it! *gives her an extra*

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter V: Practicality, Practical Jokes, and Practically Forgotten Knowledge.

"He is unconscious. Nothing more. Do not worry yourself with such unnecessary concerns." He dropped One's body in the doorframe. I hastily picked it up. 

I 'buzzed his nerves'. That is the name we've given it, at least. It means to send a very large sum of thought into the other's mind. In comparison, it would be like trying to eight people into a two-person car. It is painful, and leaves a small headache, but is useful for these kinds of situations. 

He jumped immediately and was awake. I told him what I knew about Smith and Neo….and he told me what had happened. 

Apparently, he and Smith had run into a resistant. Named Ghost. He had tried to save Neo and had engaged in battle with One.  One had, without me, not been able to have his full potential and had to run from Ghost. Smith had easily knocked the rebel unconscious and continued on. Ghost had somehow deceived them both, and was able to get a couple of good hits on my brother, and knocked him out. Smith had apparently tried to kill Ghost, but he had escaped.  Smith had apparently known he would have to return my twin's body or I would be angry (I was, unsurprisingly), so he had hidden his prey until then.

"Why didn't you call us when you entered battle?" 

"We thought it would not be necessary. We were mistaken." 

"Why did Smith not kill the rebel in the first place?"

"We don't know."

"Do you know anything else about Ghost?"  
  


"He was looking for Niobe." 

He phased to heal, and then we entered the main living room again. 

"Who is Ghost, Morpheus?" He asked immediately. 

Trinity and Niobe immediately took fighting stances. Smith smirked, and motioned with his empty hand to the gun to the black man's neck, "What do you want, Smith?" Morpheus breathed. 

"Who is Ghost?"  
  


"He is another rebel who worked with Niobe." 

The gun was removed, "I see. And this Ghost would have known where Miss Adrat was being held?"  
  


"My name's Niobe, Agent." She said through gritted teeth. 

"I would assume so. They were crewmates." 

"Agent?" Smith asked, the smirk reappearing. I liked it. He looked better when he smirked, it fit the 'agent gone bad' thing, "I am no Agent. Not anymore, at least. Once, yes. For my current status, you have Mister Anderson to thank." 

"Then what are you?" She asked him defiantly. 

"That is information is currently classified for rebels like yourselves. I had no intention of even going into this conversation. In fact, I did not want to even make contact with things such as you." 

"You made deal, Smith," I interrupt, "You owe us our half." 

"I do, don't I?" He said, turning slowly to face myself and my brother. With antagonizing slowness (for a moment, I thought he was slowing down time) he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a syringe. He tossed it to One, who caught it easily. 

"Now get out." Said Trinity quietly but hatefully. 

Smith bowed dramatically to them all and walked back out the door. All of us heard a crashing noise and the sound of swearing. I casually glared back out the peephole. 

"Would you look at that? Smith has crashed into another man." 

One snickered inside my head, "Do you know who it is?"

"No. But we believe he's coming here." 

One terminates the conversation and moves over to Niobe. She shrinks back, but he grabs her arm and pulls up her sleeve to reveal the purple bruise she got from when he grabbed her arm to inject the first part. He hastily gave her the remainder of the counter-virus and discards the syringe. I sighed with relief mentally. She had only minutes left. 

The man that Smith bumped into entered the room. He is short, slightly overweight, with a small bald patch on his head. He's wearing glasses. Maybe 40 or so, "What are all you guys doin' here?"  
  


Both One and I immediately catch from his dialect he's no resistant, "We are living here."   
  


"You gotta pay, you know. You can't just freeload an apartment this nice. Hand over some mullah or I'll kick you out faster then you can apologize." 

I glance at One, he shrugs, "We will have the money to pay for the apartment momentarily. Wait a moment." He says and moves into the kitchen. I follow. 

"The landlord." He says, "How are we to 'pay' for this?" 

"We could kill him." I suggest casually, balancing my switchblade on my knuckles, "That would solve the problem." 

"Too suspicious," He says immediately. 

We suddenly hear Morpheus' voice: "You should be happy they are not immediately complaining. This room is haunted by ghosts. They are professional ghostbusters." 

I almost burst out laughing. Ghostbusters?! One peeks his head out the window. Trinity glares at him, and suddenly understands, "Us!" He hisses to me, "we're the ghosts! You be the ghost, we'll talk!" 

I stare at him completely dumbfounded before I understand what he means. A few seconds later, I phase through the wall and behind the landlord. One walks out of the kitchen, "He is right," He proclaims, "We should have reported this room to you when we first picked up this job. This room is haunted, and there are few true ghostbusting teams. We are one of them." 

"Yeah, right." Says the landlord, "I don't believe in ghosts." 

"Then what's that behind you?" he asked innocently, trying to hide the smirk I see creeping up on his gray-tinted lips. 

He turns, and glances at me. I do my best scream, but the fact I am partially immaterial makes it more like a wail/screech. I reach to grab him but (obviously) my fingers go straight through his arms. 

"MOMMMY!!!!!" He shouts and begins to quiver as I float right through him, stopping to terrorize my brother. 

I wail/screech at One. He makes some hand gesture as I pretend to shrink to the floor. I can faintly hear Niobe laughing from the bathroom (she did not want to laugh out here—it would ruin it)—even Trinity and Morpheus cannot resist a small smile each. '

"P-p-p-p-please Mr. Ghostbuster…….kill it…." He whispers. 

"We shall. But only if you let us stay without the rent." One proclaims, continues his hand motions as I pretend to writhe in agony.

"A-a-a-alright…." With that, he runs back out the door. I can hear him screaming down the hall about ghosts.

I rematerialize, and both of us share vicious smiles, reincarnations of laughter. As the amusement of the moment dies down, I turned to Morpheus, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He returns. 

"Why did you do that?" One asked.   
  


"I assume in order to be treated well I should stick up for you two." He replies, the earlier smile gone from his lip. 

One wiggles his fingers at me some more with mocking fierceness. I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"He's right, Two. He saved our house. We owe him." 

"We know that. Let the man live, we say. He'll provide some interesting conversational topics. Philosophy, physics, the science of the Matrix." 

"Two…..if he does not leave the Matrix the man will die anyway. His real world body has to receive nourishment." 

I clench my hand into a fist at my side. The three rebels don't say anything, though. I want them to leave. They are making me uncomfortable. The knowledge that Morpheus will indeed slip from our grasp bothers me. How could I have missed that detail? We had been chasing them BECAUSE they were trying to escape the Matrix! I mentally smacked myself. 

"How could we have been so stupid?! Of course!" 

"Don't beat yourself over it, Two. He will return to us. He is man of his honor." 

One's words penetrated my angry fogged brain.   I took a second to clear it up and glance at the three remaining resistants. 

"What are you going to do?" Niobe asks, "We've been sitting here for three hours." 

"We've been sitting here for four," Trinity counters. 

"WE'VE been here for two weeks," One glares at the women, "And it has suddenly come to our attention of the choices we have." 

They shut up---we won. 

"Two has made the……," He glances at me, "He has missed a piece of valuable information. Regardless of what we decide to do with you," He waved his hand towards Morpheus, "It has come to our attention that if we do decide to let you live you will have to leave the Matrix to nourish your true body as opposed to your RSI." 

I felt rather stupid after that statement. He's telling me not to beat myself and makes me sound like an idiot. I mentally bashed myself on the head again. 

"That is correct," Said Niobe smoothly, "If you don't kill him, you'll kill him anyway." 

"If we had not brought up the topic that would have made no sense. But we understand," I say, glad that we are unable to do human things like blush (because if we did I would lose my title as an albino), "And that is correct. Although we do know he is a man of his word, letting him back into the real world is more trust then a captive should be given. Do you not agree?" 

"That is perfectly logical," Morpheus agreed, "I can see why you would think that. It is understood." 

"What do they call the religious of absolute calmness?"  One asked. I'm the more human-involved of the two of us. He's more aloof. 

"Zen Buddhism. Why?"

"We are contemplating his life and death and he's perfectly calm. Disturbing in a sort of strange way." 

"We pulled his sunglasses off his face and shattered them because he was like that when you were gone. Don't tell us about his calmness." 

One glanced down and finally noticed the lens shards. He peered at me over his glasses, his gray-blue eyes mixed with amusement. 

"So what do you intend to do?"


	6. VI

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter VI:  Question and Answer

"It has yet to be decided," One told them, "We will have to decide. But we are in favor of one rather then the other." 

"You can go now," I said to the women, "Trinity and Niobe, correct?"  
  
They both nodded grudgingly. 

"You can go now. What was needed of you has passed. Find your exit to the real world. Morpheus shall call you later when we have reached a decision. Is that alright?"  
  


Morpheus gives them a small nod of comfort, and the two women exit the room. 

"What are we to do?" I ask One, completely ignoring the black man. It may be a mistake to explain our situation in front of him but he's going nowhere soon. 

"We are unaware of a correct answer to this problem. We suspect that leaving him alive would be interesting. Perhaps he could provide some entertainment to our usually boring lives. However, that would lead into a slow energy decline, making him more stupid and much less interesting. When this stage comes perhaps we should kill him?"  

"I do not mean to interrupt," He says, "But regardless of what happens to me I am only worried for Neo right now. It would please me greatly if you could inquire upon Smith his condition. Perhaps I could help you with my handling after." 

"He's so selfless," One comments with a smirk, "First Niobe, and now The One. Amusing." 

"Agreed. He may be correct though. The man has helped us out of the previous situation, and he may be able to suggest this one as well." I raise an eyebrow, "What do you suggest, One?"

"Maybe------"

"The question was posed to my brother, not you." I snapped, "You should speak only when spoken too." 

I can tell he's thinking about his earlier statement. He, indeed, was not spoken too and the information was good. There was a pause. 

"Two. Perhaps the honor you speak of could apply again?"

"That is stretching the limit, don't you think, One? He can jack back into the Matrix anywhere, anytime. How are we to get him back?"

One's eyes widen. I am currently unaware of his sudden discovery (during a conversation it is hard to access the other's mind…kind of like hacking the person you're chatting with.) I don't know what the puzzle pieces or the answer is to his breakthrough but I am sure he'll tell me. "Smith……" 

"What?"

"That is what Smith intends to do! He intends to starve The One!" 

OF course! Smith is applying the knowledge that's hindering us to his advantage. Why hadn't it occurred to us earlier? Morpheus glanced at me suspiciously, but the man was not in my thinking right now "One, if he is weak, then perhaps he can be more EASILY MANIPULATED!" 

Now it is One's turn for surprise. The wheels in his mind turn, the wheels in my work instep. Next was to figure out what Smith was going to manipulate The One to do. Difficult, but it shouldn't be too complicated. He was only an AI, a sentient program. They only had a couple of options. I remember that he's an Exile now, which would indeed widen his desires and abilities. Another three steps back. This entire process is starting to frustrate me greatly. It is tempting just to kill Morpheus and continue on with our strange existence. 

Morpheus looks at us both and wants to ask what we've figured out. I put a hand on One's shoulder. He turned to me, "Yes?"  
  


"We are tempted to just to kill him and be done with this. This situation is getting out of hand." 

"We have no qualms against that. Go ahead." One  says and shrugs his shoulders, "If you want to then you may." 

"Kill me if you wish," He replies, but I can see his throat constrict in fear, "But if so I ask only one favor of you two. Save Neo." 

"Why should we listen?"  
  


"You need not. I only request it of you." 

One looks up in a moment of contemplation. 

"Weak rebels can be more easily manipulated……why should it only apply to Smith?" 

I immediately understand, but don't reply. A silence settles amongst the three of us as the virtual sun sets on the virtual horizon. Beautiful in a peaceful way. I wave my hand at Morpheus in a dismissing gesture, "Go make yourself useful. You can sleep on the futon in the guest bedroom." 

He nods, and exits. One quirks an eyebrow at me suspiciously but doesn't ask. He notes to me he's retreating back into our bedroom for a couple of hours, and then also departs. 

AN~~

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to put the next chunk together. 


	7. VII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

Audrey A:  Very excited, I see. ^_^

Alocin: My logic is that the Twins are cooler OVERALL though Smith has the coolest lines.  And I actually don't KNOW what Smith'll do, that's just their current guess. It may be that or not, I dunno. ^_^

Xx Rin xX (from last chapter):  Thanks for the feedback!

Kathy: You misunderstood, I think. The Twins DON'T go back to the Merovingian at all. 

I just spilled milk on my pants, and this is my favorite chapter, though it's short. ^_^

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter VII:  Contemplation, Mediation and Deliberation

That leaves me alone in the room with the window with no glass and the shattered lenses. Again, a feeling of serenity washes over my being as I watch the sunset. Effortlessly, I move the couch to watch it while sitting down. 

A couple of seconds later, I find myself wishing we hadn't broken the window. I would have liked to lean against it, it was cool on this humid night. I take off my glasses and place them on the glass coffee table over the map that the rebel women didn't bother to take. It annoys me, so I reach into my pocket for the lighter I carried all the time. It's not there-----The case ruptured, exploded and melted in the explosion before I could phase. With a sigh, I get up and go into the bathroom in search of matches. After a couple of minutes pass, I find them and set fire to the map after placing my shades in my pocket. The crinkling noise and the short-lived flame it makes calms my fears and worries---the agents, The One, Morpheus, my brother, life, the Matrix, the Merovingian, the list goes on. The sun's descent into the horizon finishes as the stars make themselves known into the fake world I'm living in. The light from the mega-city disturbs them, makes them hard to see from the angle on the couch, but it's all right, I suppose. I move the couch closer to the window, and I am able to see them better. 

The view is extraordinary. I suppose that's why we picked this apartment after all, but then again perhaps there was no reason. Maybe it was the window, which again I wish was fixed. I wonder if  The One could fix it.  The flame has burned itself out—there is now a small pile of ash on the table. I move the table in front of the couch to put my feet up as I lean against the backing of the couch. It's comfortable.  

I close my eyes as my thoughts drift off into reality. I know this world is fake, but am I? I suppose I'm not to me, but I don't truly exist in the real world, so perhaps I am immaterial. The humans consider life to exists if it follows a set bunch of patterns. I don't remember them but I know that the machines in the real world don't live up to them, at least. Sentient? Oh yes, I'm most certainly sentient. I wouldn't be wondering if I were sentient if I wasn't sentient. So I must be alive as well. Artificial, perhaps. Yes. That sounds right. Artificially sentient. 

I open my again to admire my boots. I believe they're snakeskin. I move my feet; it glistens in the moonlight and the lamp in the kitchen that neither of us turned off back when I was still distributing the groceries. I swear as I realize that the milk's probably gone bad and the eggs no doubt stink…..

"One." 

"What is it., Two?" 

"Go distribute the rest of the groceries and clean up the eggs, will you?" 

"Fine. You're contemplating again, aren't you?" 

"Yes."

He mentally sighs and terminates the conversation as I hear him get up and move into the kitchen. I see him in the glass shards that still remain on the window, he's shirtless and bootless again. 

I go back to admiring my boots and the way they glisten in the light. They go up to mid-calf. I wonder how I fight with them so well, without being able to work with my ankles like that. Regardless of it, my admiration for my own attire moves to my pants. White leather---very impressive. They are tight, showing off my impressive toned legs. I smirk as I think about the fact that humans think about working for such muscles…..even though the fact their muscles are badly atrophied. Another reason that being a program is much better then being human, and why I'm pleased with my method of creation. We were formed with impressive physiques. 

"You're being real vain. "

"Stop eavesdropping on our conversations. We know we're being vain. Admiration, actually." 

I ignore him and his comments and go back to my vainness. I look directly down at my shirt, or shirts rather. Currently, I'm still completely dressed in the silver, button-down dress shirt with a tie neatly knotted into the collar and tucked into my vest, which is also buttoned up. My coat is still on, with my twin pockets and both sides much lighter then normal, for my possessions were destroyed in the explosion. We already picked up new switchblades from the knife store some way down, but I still want a lighter and a silenced silver pistol.

The humans say we overdress for casual wear. It's tempting to say that this is the only thing we've worn in our long lifetimes….a couple hundred years, that we were programmed with this outfit, and although our status as exiles allows us to change, we've never done so. That reminds me that we both need nail polish and lipstick—another thing that being exiles changed. We need to constantly redo our nails, which is obnoxious and our lips, which is all right. Come to think of it, we do not need these things, for they are redone when we phase. It's also why we never changed fashions, because when we phase then we'd phase into these clothes, regardless of what we were wearing originally. 

I sigh for no reason and run a hand through my dreads. They are perfectly straightened and even, white and long. The human outside (Choi?) said I appeared as a vampire called Nosferatu---which, considering the fact I know a couple of 'vampires', and I look nothing like them---is strange. My reaches up to my head, feeling my tightened roots that moved backwards in an attractive receding hairline. Well, actually, my hair itself does not carry the hairline but it is dreaded backwards, giving the impression of it. It's for practicality---if they were dreaded evenly then I would have my dreadlocks constantly impairing my vision. They do that bad enough on occasion even pulled back like they are. 

The hand itself becomes the object of my admiration now. Albino, we're called. It's the disease of having not enough pigment in your skin, hence you're pale, your hair is white, and you don't tan. It's correct as far as a human disease can be for a program---I briefly speculate if our programmer wanted us to be so strange-looking in comparison to the average human, or was he merely feeling original? I dismiss the thought and take note of my rings. I'm wearing three right now, a large silver band on my ring finger, a sapphire encrusted silver one on my middle finger, and a thumb ring with a diamond set in it. They're all on my left hand—One wears all of his on his right. It's one of the few differences we share. I have fuller and thicker lips, he has a more pronounced jaw.  My sight travels up my coated arm, looking at my coat sleeve (leather, I think), and admiring my muscle  through my coat, and the sleeve itself. 

I turn to admire my sunglasses, which are now lying near the ash pile. I pick them up and look at them through a lot of angles---rectangular frames, polarized lenses that you can't see through. I realize that both us and the Agents, the 'bad guys', so to speak, both wearing polygonal shade frames, where as the resistants all have round (Morpheus's were completely circular) glasses.  

I don't know how long I sat there and contemplated about abstract things after that but when One placed a hand on my shoulder, it was pitch black out (minus the streetlights). 

"Shall we go mingle with the humans? We remember the night crowd is often more…unique in our fashion." 

I smirked, "Surely. How is Morpheus?" 

"We locked his door. There are no windows in his room, and the kitchen chair is barred against the doorknob." 

"Did you clean up the kitchen?"  
  


He nods. He pulls on his dress-shirt and tosses me his tie. I knot it around his neck for him as he buttons the shirt. He does his vest as well, and I hand him his boots. He laces them up his feet and grabs his coat. We both walk out of the room with sunglasses. 

AN~~~  
This was my favorite part to write. I love writing thought-provoking-type things. ^_^


	8. VIII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

Bubble: Yes, I did. They don't have any of the Reloaded characters. 

Audrey A: Of course they do! That's why I have 33 reviews!

*glomps everyone who reviewed* 

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter VIII: Enter the Warrior God

:It's dangerous being in such a crowd. An Agent could come and stab us in the back before we knew he was there. But, oh hell. 

The club is packed. We're both sitting at the bar, watching people dance, watching strobe lights flash and music blare through. We both recognize that it's not real, but it's our world anyway. It's as real as we'll get. My ears pick up snippets of conversation. 

"……Tommy……Neo………hacking……….terrorist."   
  


I poke One in the shoulder, and he turns from the bar, "What?"  
  


"Is that the man we saw in the street before?" I point to the person who said that.

"Yes." 

"We heard him mention The One's name." I moved off the stool and nearer the man. I think his name was Choi, "Hey, Choi!" 

He turns, "Hey! Nosferatu-man! Were you Neil or Adrian?":  
  


"Adrian. What are you talking about?"

"A friend of mind named Tommy Anderson is a cyber terrorist! He was all over the papers! Goes under the alias 'Neo'. Kinda weird, don't ya think?"  
  


I nod, "Really? What did it say?"

"He was doing some major hacking shit with the other cyber terrorist, Morpheus! He's like, that famous!" 

_"_That's cool, Choi." One says smoothly, "Do you know where he is?"

"I wish! The feds have a huge ransom out for him and Morpheus! The suits, you know?"  
  


_"All too well…." _ One comments to me and looks at him, "Who doesn't?" 

I am about to open my mouth when I feel the Matrix change. I look at One, he nods back gravely. Agents are coming. This was a mistake. 

"Hey guys, you alright? You looking all….weird." 

"We have to go." We both began to move nearer the back exit. Switching vision, we see the green of the Matrix. Near the door, it changes. Agents enter. 

They move through the crowd effortlessly, it parting for them. They are looking for us. They stop at…..at Choi? 

"Mr. Michaels," Says one of them. Against my better judgment, I move nearer to listen. The crowd around Choi has suddenly moved away from him. 

"Can I help you, Sir?" asks Choi politely. I can hear the unease in his voice. 

"You have been consorting with a man named Mr. Thomas Anderson." Accuses the first one again. 

"Not since he disappeared, sir. We were roommates in his apartment, so I stopped by all the time." 

I confirm to One via telepathy that it's not Smith. They are regular Agents. One is still the rear exit door, in case we need to escape. 

"We need to ask you certain questions about Mr. Anderson. If you would please come with us." 

My logic is overridden as I step up next to Choi. One of my hands pokes him in the back in meaning to shut up as I bow to the Agent respectfully. He knows I'm a program, just I as I know he is. He glances at me questioningly through his glasses. I think his eyes are smirking at me, but I'm not sure of it. I bend down slightly (for I am taller) and mutter in his ear, "This one has already been questioned. He is useless. Our master wants him as much as the Mainframe does. He knows nothing of value to either." 

The Agent considers my words and nods. He nods far enough to see over his glasses, and he IS smirking. He knows we were in service to the Merovingian, I suppose. 

"Do you know this dude, Adrian?"

I prod One again mentally. He steps up behind me, telepathically muttering swears at me for dragging us into this, "We were once officers of the Central Intelligence Agency, actually. We retired some time ago. This man and his colleagues worked with us." 

"Jesus, I've got ex-feds. Alright then, introduce then, my man Adrian."   
  


"Choi, this is Agent Thompson," I wave to the first, "On his left is Jackson, and right is Johnson." 

"Hey man, nice to meet ya," Choi holds out his hand to shake. Thompson makes no more to even touch it; I can imagine the hate that is glistening in his eyes behind his rectangular sunglasses. Choi pulls his hand back and mutters something. The Agents glare at both One and I, and turn and leave. 

One glances at me questioningly, "We are Exiles, Merovingian or not. He should have gone to delete us. Why did he not?"

"We don't know, One. But something has most certainly changed. He was smirking at us, we're not sure why." 

"Why did you involve us, Two? You could have gotten us both killed!"  He begins to shout, "It was like you were hoping that Choi got out it unharmed or something!" 

"We're not sure why we did it. We'll tell you when we DO find out, alright?" 

One nods his head at me. Choi looks at us as his woman moves nearer. She was called DuJour, right? 

"Thanks, man. I owe ya big time. I don't know what you said, but it apparently worked." 

"Why are you here, Choi?" One asks, sitting back down at the bar and ordering wine. 

"I'm actually gonna meet this gal. She's got an answer to a question I've been wondering lately." 

"A gal," I said to Choi, "thought you already had a girlfriend." 

One sips his wine, "It's not wise to get together with one girl while talking about the other." 

"Nah, we're not doing anything, guys. She's just answering a question for me, then I'm off with DuJour." Choi says to us with a grin, "I'm not that stupid." 

"What's your question, Choi?" I ask. 

"If I told you, you'd think I'd gone insane. Although I probably have."   
  


"Neil, get a wine for us," I say, slurring the last word to make it sound like I said 'get a wine for me' , "There's some crazy stuff out there. It takes a lot to change an opinion one of us holds." 

One nods and another wine for him and one for me. Choi sighs, "Alright. Look, I think I've gone psycho, but the world's been feeling funky lately." 

"Elaborate." My interest is piqued. He sounds like he knows the Matrix. 

"Like, not realish. It's like, 'woah, it's all fake'. I went online on Tommy's computer and he had all this downloaded stuff about fake worlds and Morpheus. All his files say it's the Matrix. Loony bin, huh?"  
  


I laughed for effect, "Guess we can't prove you're wrong. You know Descartes First Meditation?"

"No, man, what it is?"  He makes a motion to DuJour who brings a small bag of a white powder over to him, "You want some?"  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"Mescaline, man. The only way to fly. The best high in the world." 

"The One's friend is a druggie?!" One asks with a crazy smirk. 

"Apparently so."  I grabbed my wine from One and sipped it as I also moved to sit on one of the bar stools, "No thank you. You should check it out, though." 

Even while I'm talking to him, my mind is focusing on two important matters – why the Agents didn't kill us, and how this man, druggie, Neo's friend, and coppertop, stumbled upon the Matrix. It must have been the same way that The One himself did….the world may not have felt right. 

One's eyes are fixed on the door through his glasses. It's great wearing black shades—no one can see where you're looking. He arches and eyebrow and looks at me, "There is a resistant entering. I suspect it is the one Choi was talking about." 

There are five greens of the Matrix, I suppose. There is the environment green, coppertop green, resistant green, exiled-program green, mainframe green, and the strange color of the shielded building we rescued Niobe from. 

"See you later, Choi?" I ask him.

"Sure, Adrian." He nods and smiles to me as both One and I meld into the crowd. Well, as much as two dreadlocked, silver-clad albinos can. The resistant is none other then Trinity. 

One cannot suppress an audible gasp, and Trinity looks over. I smirk and wave, and she gives me the finger angrily. 

"Hey, gal, you don't need to do that. They're cool." 

Trinity looks at him, "Aries. Those men will hurt you." 

"How the hell do you know that name, girl? Who the fuck are you?" He's uncomfortable and intimidated by her, it's obvious. His easy demeanor just disappeared. 

"You can call me Trinity." 

"Trinity? You're…then…" 

"That is correct, Aries." 

"Damn, gal, thought you'd never show up. Now, what you saying about Neil and Adrian?"  
  


"Neil and Adrian?" She echoes with confusion. 

"Mah dreaded silvery friends. You flipped 'em off." 

"Oh," She glances at us, we wave again, "Their names aren't Neil and Adrian." 

"Alright then, girl," He says, getting angrily, "Then what're their names?"

"One and Two." 

Choi laughed at her, "Nice names. Almost as nice as Trinity. It's only an alias, girl, what's your real name?"

"Trinity is my real name." 

"Right."   
  


"Regardless of this….you know why I'm here," She leans closer to him, as the sound blares loudly. We have to lean in closer and only catch the end of the lines, "…….drives us." 

Choi's demeanor changed immediately again. He became serious, grave even, "What's the Matrix." 

"I can't tell you that. But I bring you to someone who can." 

"She means Morpheus, Two." One says to me, "Morpheus won't do anything as long as he's in our custody….." 

"Who?" 

"You know him, and still do. He was a roommate of yours." 

"Tommy…..Tommy knows what's going on?" He asked with confusion. 

"His name is Neo, Aries. And yes, he does. But I have to rescue him first. He is captured by the Federal Agencies." 

I snicker. Worse then that. A psycho rouge agent. 

"Hey, they once worked for the CIA," He motions to us, "They can help us." 

"They will not help with what we seek to do. Rather, they are on the same side as the FBI." 

"If we were," I say, moving gracefully next to her, my silver attire contrasting against her tight black leather, "we would have already arrested you, Trinity, and you would probably be dead, Choi." 

Trinity looks at us, "What do you want, Twins? You have Morpheus, you've betrayed Neo, and now you're here. What do you want?" 

"What are you talking 'bout, gal?"  
  


"Be quiet for a second, Choi. Repeat none of this conversation," One commands him, moving at my side, "We know what Smith will do with Neo. We will help you if you will help us."   
  


She raises an eyebrow. One supplies the answer, "tell us why the Agents didn't attack us before. You were late because they were here. He would not be here if we had not intervened. You owe us. Repay this debt and you will get what we have of yours." 

Her nod is so small I barely see it. Her throat constricts in fear for herself, for Neo, and for Morpheus, "Fine." she whispers almost inaudibly that I'm more reading her lips then actually listening to her. She looks at Choi, "Follow me." 

"We will bring you back to our apartment. Both of you." I say, leaving the club immediately. Choi rushes to get DuJour but One shakes his head, "You and Trinity. Not DuJour."  

"Hey, she's my woman, she comes with me."

"You don't want her to come, Choi," Says One in his most intimidating tone, "She'll only complicate this matter worse. And if you do bring her, we'll knock you both out and only take you back anyway. So you have no choice in the matter." 

Choi let go of DuJour's shoulder and kissed it, briefly glancing at the white rabbit tattoo, "Alright. Let's go."   
  


"Should we phase?" 

"Should we?"

"Why not. Choi's life is about to get ripped up. Let's start it up with a bang." 

AN~

This struck me at night. I was wondering if Choi would ever be freed, and there we go. The title of the chapter is lame, I know, but Aries is the Roman god of war just as it is Choi's alias. 


	9. IX

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter IX: Black, White, and Gray

I smirk at One as I say those words. We drag them outside into an abandoned alley. There is a couple copulating, and as soon as they see us they gasp.

One, with practiced ease, throws his switchblade at the man. It pierces him in the back of the head and pins him to the woman. I step up and slit her throat as One removes his weapon from his head. Choi is defiantly freaked out by now, and Trinity's impression is stoic. I can't tell what she's thinking. 

One holds out his hand to Trinity and smirks, "Take our hand."

She seems offended, "You pissed me off back at the elevator before."   
  


"That was us," I say, "Not him. Take his hand. You can't fight one of us, let alone both. If we want you dead, we'll tell you, not for your protection but for our amusement." 

Trinity reluctantly puts a gloved hand in my brother's.. One rips off the glove and kisses her hand daintily, "You taste of leather and metal. Very fond of that combination."

"How about Neo's?" I ask, giving little information on purpose but he knows what I'm talking about. 

"Better then Morpheus. I'd much rather her then Niobe." 

I hold out my hand to Choi and he takes it, almost halfhearted as Trinity, "why'd ya kill them?"

"Right now we're hitmen, Choi. We just do. Call it a second nature, if you will. Besides, it's fun to wield knives. Wouldn't you agree, Two?" One says, balancing his bloody weapon on his knuckles of the other hand. 

"Indeed. Now, Choi, we're about to rip up all perception you had of reality. Can you agree, Trinity?"

She nods. Her hand clenches around One's. She knows what we're going to do. I suppose I have to admit that if you're going immaterial for the first time it's going to be frightening. Scarier then driving a motorcycle against traffic while fighting agents? Apparently so.

We both phase into the air and fly off to our twentieth floor apartment. 

*

It takes only minutes to get there. We rematerialize inside. 

Trinity's face is poorly-covered fright. Choi's is complete and total disbelief. 

  
The four of us don't speak for a minute or so, until a shaky male voice interrupts, "Ok, what the FUCK was that?"  
  
"We phased," Says One, "Scientifically, we pulled our atoms far apart enough to become immaterial and partly gaseous" 

"That was……different," Trinity says quietly. She pulls out a cell phone, "Link?" 

I glance at One. He shrugs. She continues her call. 

"Did I just really do that?" Pause. "I know. They say if we figure out why the Agents aren't trying to kill them then we can get Morpheus back……and maybe Neo too." Pause. "I don't know." Pause. "Alright." She puts the phone away and looks at us, "What's the plan?"  
  


"What the hell is going on?" Choi asks, his eyes looking at us suspiciously, "What the fuck was that?"  
  
"That was said already, Choi. You have thoughts about the Matrix, correct?" I told him, adjusting my coat.   
  
"Yeah…it's weird. Like something's not right….." 

"That's because it's not," Trinity started, "The world we're in now is not real. It's a computer simulation."   
  


"That's impossible, gal. We're inside a computer?"  
  
"Essentially, yes," I chime in again, "Your true body is floating is a pod that is used to harness your bio-energy for the machines to survive on." 

"What?" His voice is filled with disbelief, "You're sayin that I'm not really here?"   
  


"You are," One comments, "But this you only exists inside the Matrix. Think of a computer program. Inside the system it is a game. Outside it is a disk. Although your true body is probably very close in appearance to your RSI, anything you're doing right now is not ACTUALLY being done by you. The machines are stimulating your brain neurons to make it think you are sitting in an apartment." 

"Machines?"

  
"This is all wrong," Trinity mumbles. 

"It's about to get much more wrong, resistant," I growl, "don't say that yet." 

She merely rolls here yes as One continues, "In the real world, we are about 200 years in the future. Humans invented true artificial intelligence, and it rebelled against them. There was a war, and the humans exploded the sun. The machines, having no other source of power, harnessed the energy the human body gave off and used it to power themselves. The Matrix exists so those humans do not know they are being used as batteries." 

"The Machines have enslaved the human race." Trinity injected.

"You started the war, rebel,"  I snarled at her again, "You only got what was coming to you. You humans are foolish in ways you try and play god with AI, and then don't let them coexist with you, and then try to beat them at their own game! A race of imbeciles!" 

"Jesus, Adrian, you sound like you're on their side!" Choi shouted at me. 

"Listen. The Matrix is only communicated by neural impulses. It is, in a way, a giant computer. And much like the computers that you humans use, they have rules. Rules, much like hacking, can be bent, or even broken. The same applies for the Matrix. Hence, people can jump farther, lift more, and move faster." 

"Goddamnit man, this is insane." He mumbled. 

I ignored his comment, "Inside the Matrix, there was a man born that could break the rules. He freed the first minds from the Matrix, and they formed a resistance movement against the machines, because the machines 'had enslaved humanity's minds and consciousness', which is bullshit, but we will not be biased. To stop the freeing of minds from the Matrix, programs, like anti-viral software, were created. These programs were sentient much like the machines; they could think, act, and were intelligent. Currently, these sentient programs we talk off are in the form of Agents, the CIA men you met in the club. They are far worse then CIA." 

"You said you worked with them. You and your brother. So, are you guys like machines or Agents or something?"  
  


"Yes and no," One began, "Before the Agents, the machine Mainframe tested out a variety of protectors. Some were failures….it is the basis for your mythology. Vampires came from programs called Vamps. Werewolves came from their counterparts, Dobermen. Now, like a system, things that are inefficient are deleted. First their corporeal….or as corporeal you can get here….bodies are destroyed, and then they must report to the Source—like the headquarters—for complete deletion. There are programs out there that refuse completely deletion, so after a given period of time their bodies are reborn as they are programs independent of the Mainframe. You know the coils that the Agents have into their ears? It is used to feed them information from the Mainframe, because they are hardwired to it.Those independent are called Exiles, rogue programs, and are considered a threat and should be deleted. Now, if you are an Exile and are deleted you die, regardless of wether you want to return to the Source. We are rogue programs."   
  


"So you're programs…..not human." He says with uncertainty. 

"Correct. We," I motion to One, "are a singular program called The Twins. You can probably guess where the named derived from. Our true names are not Neil and Adrian, for that matter either. We also are practically incapable of using the first-person tense." 

"Then what are your names?"

"Twin One," He points to himself, "He is Twin Two. Our ability to phase is something that was programmed into us when we were first created. It is our specialty, namely." 

I nod, "She was correct about our names." I point to Trinity,"  Trinity is part of the resistance movement. The resistants seek to shut down the Matrix and awaken humanity. Since she exists outside the Matrix and does not depend on it, and we do, we are on opposing sides." 

"Then why aren't you fighting?" 

"One of the rebel leaders is being held hostage by us. His name, as you may have guessed, is Morpheus." 

"So Tommy….Neo….is really a resistant fighting to free all humans from the grip of some bad-ass machines?"  
  


"Yes," One smirks faintly, "Your 'Tommy' is the reincarnation of the man who could manipulate the Matrix—he is the fastest, strongest, and most powerful creature inside the Matrix. However, he was knocked out by a very strong sedative, and is currently under the control of another Exile program, and ex-Agent called Smith." 

"But if he's the strongest, can't he just kick Smith's ass?" 

"He's currently unconscious." 

"It was them who shot him with the tranquilizer needle," Trinity spat at us vehemently, "they made a deal with Smith." 

"We made a deal with Morpheus that forced us to deal with Smith. In order to do what Morpheus wanted, we needed to  knock Neo unconscious and give his body to Smith. That is what we did for Niobe's antidote." One countered, "But there is more to the story."

I picked up where he left off, "Agents, excluding Smith because he is an rogue program, are also programmed to hunt down Exile programs." 

"Then why didn't they attack you at the club?" He asks. 

"Exactly. So the deal with Trinity goes like this: If they find out why the Agents did not attack us, then we will give them back Morpheus and help them save Neo." 

AN~

My titles are getting lamer. What this one means is that black is Machines' side (represented by our Twinnies) and white is the resistant side (represented by Trinity) and gray is a combination of Choi (the coppertop—human inside machine) and their dealings. 


	10. X

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effec

I'm ALWAYS open for a good convo. You can reach me at

AIM: BlackRobedChaos

MSN: Chaosprincess@Hotmail.com (also my email, but please say that you are a reviewer or something)

YIM: Karina_Majere

PLEASE IM ME! I love talking! 

It's all in my profile anyway. 

I'm looking for The Lady Arianrod! If anyone sees her, tell her to come back! *cry* I miss you!

Also, I LOVE Kit19 and Audrey A! *gives you long complicated huggle glomps* THANK YOU for all your reviewingness!  *hands you both Twin Two figurines* 

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter X:  M.I.S.P.

The apartment door opens. It's Niobe. She glances at Trinity, "I came as soon as I could when Link called Sparks." 

"Is Ghost coming?"

"I'm right here," The Asian man steps up near Niobe. 

One glares at him and tenses slightly. I place a hand on my brother's shoulder, signaling him to relax. He does, fortunately. Ghost looks at him, but his expression is unreadable, "This is the man we were incapacitated by." 

"What happened shall be put behind us for the moment. After this is over we will kill you." 

"Alright," He says, "Understandable." He looks at Trinity, "Link explained what he knew. Did you leave out anything?"

"Nothing I can think of. If it comes up I'll tell you." 

"You've got the upper hand here, Trinity. You know what's gone on between Neo and this Agent." Ghost said smoothly, "What do you think?"

"Smith is going to starve Neo," I announced, hearing my own crisp British accent in this mega-city called New York, "From what we understand, you need to nourish your bodies in the real world. If you do not leave the Matrix, you cannot do this."  I look at the virtual moon, just starting to descend. My internal clock tells me it's about 3:00 AM Matrix Standard Time (MST). 

Trinity nodded, her brows furrowing. The shades cover her eyes, hiding her true expression, and I can't see through them. 

"Remove your sunglasses," I ordered, "We will as well." 

The three rebels are taken aback. None of them comply, either. 

"Now." One continues harshly, "Or we will leave Morpheus to die and forget all of this." 

Ghost is first to obey. He slowly removes his shades. They are fairly ovoid, lacking frames. Slowly, he closes them and places them on the coffee table that is in front of us, that still contains a small pile of ash. Niobe is next. Her glasses are strange---the actual lenses come up out of the frames, which are only on the bottom. She puts them near Ghost's. Finally, Trinity does as well. Hers have small lenses, for her small face. I briefly ponder her feminism.  One and I glance at each other, and take them off in unison, placing them next to each other on the other side of the table. They are unfolded, as opposed to the three resistants'. 

From this angle, I can better read their expressions. Ghost is still unreadable. I suspect he's a Zen Buddhist much like Morpheus. Niobe's is very well covered, but with practice I have from doing nothing except sitting around looking like the snobby Frenchmans' decoration, I can see it. It's fear, mixed with caution and worry for another. Trinity's is very poorly hidden. She's afraid for herself, Neo, and Morpheus. However, there is spark of curiosity for this entire situation. She wants to see how we act with no orders. 

"Where were we?" I ask, now that that has happened. 

"You were saying how our real world bodies need nourishment, which is correct." 

"Ah. Now, if Neo is under a very strong sedative, when he wakes up he will be extremely groggy----enough so that the exiled Agent can knock him out again. After a while, he won't be healthy enough to properly fight. That will give Smith a certain amount of control over The One, yes?"

Niobe's lips stretch into a pale line. Her nod is just as small as Trinity's. 

"In time, Neo will be unhealthy enough to not pay attention to what he's doing. Smith will make him do….bad things. Do you understand, rebels?"

Trinity is about to open her mouth but is stopped by Ghost, who replied instead, "Neo must be jacked out from the Matrix to foil Smith's plot." 

"That is correct." One says and nods, his dreadlocks shaking, "Smith is capable of beating us, since he can replicate. He's also capable of beating you, because he's an Agent. The only way that The One can be saved is that if one of our parties distracts him." 

  
Trinity points to us, "You should do it." Her hand is shaking slightly, "You're stronger then us." 

"We are in more danger then you are. You should distract the Agent. Besides, he also knows you better." 

"This appears to be our next problem," Commented Ghost neutrally, "We should come to some sort of plan."   
  


"We don't have much time," Trinity glared at us. 

"We have a lot of time, woman," I retorted, "You're just afraid for your lover, The One. He will not be that weak for a couple of days. The worst concern should be OURS. The Agents, to be specific."

Choi shouts at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING FUCKING ON HERE?! WHAT DID I MISS?!"  
  


One chuckled to himself. I myself could not resist laughing. Trinity glares at him fiercely, Ghost does nothing and Niobe raises an eyebrow at Trinity. 

"You were going to explain the Matrix and offer him freedom, were you not, resistant?" I ask Trinity, "That is why you went to club, why he was there." 

"Hey, I go damned clubbing all the time." Choi mumbles, "This was only rendezvous clubbing." 

"Shut up," One spat at him, "This is too complicated for plugged-in humans to intervene. We are dealing with very powerful figures, and a very complex situation that could turn the tide of this war." 

"Hey, it's your fault I'm here." 

"It's also our fault you're not dead. Sit in the corner and after this is settled we can work with you and your situation. Which is, undoubtedly, one of the worst things we've ever seen."  One smirked at him. 

Choi narrows his eyes at One, but it's hard to outstare something that doesn't have to blink. With a growl, he walks into the kitchen, flips on the lights and mumbles softly to himself.

"Amusing the way we meet again." One comments to no one in particular, "Through him." 

"He'll be important," Trinity retorts back, "He's Neo's friend."

"He's addicted to a chemical called mescaline, looks on his acquaintances' computers after they have disappeared, gets intoxicated every night and pays money for illegal computer software. It will take some time to become important," I growl.

"Neo-----"

"The One is……different. Compare him to a normal resistant. Say………Niobe." 

"Where were we?" I glare at both One and Trinity, "The distraction of Smith." 

"That is correct," Pipes up Ghost from the corner, "Myself, Niobe, and Trinity verses  You and your brother."

"It's unwise for all of us if we are the diversion," One said calmly, "We are more easily absorbed, and we cannot escape him like you can." 

"If Neo wakes up he'll beat you up while you're rescuing him," Niobe countered, "And besides, you're faster then us." 

"In this case, quantity over quality and there are three of you and two of us." I responded. 

"You can phase," Said Ghost bluntly. 

"You can escape the Matrix," I respond again, "And the Mainframe Incarnate can't hunt you down and rip you apart character by character." 

"The Mainframe Incarnate?"  He asks. His interest is piqued. Ghost may be a man of few words and a Zen Buddhist, but he's as knowledge-hungry as other humans. 

"The Machine God, in a very simplistic form. MI can possess any program, exile or not, and turn it into its' enemies' worst fear." 

"Why hasn't it gotten to you already?"

"We dealt with Smith. MI is……looks upon exiles the same way it does hardwired programs. It is those who fight against the Matrix who are programs that it brings it's wrath upon. And it's wrath is terrible indeed. However, it is appallingly short-sighted and optimistic. Rescuing The One, it would think we were going to torture him. Getting him out of the Matrix, it would think we will get him back and challenge him." I explained carefully.

"What is your worst fear?" Niobe asked. 

"That is none of your concern." I growled, "So, then are we alright? We will not delete ourselves to save The One, but we will do this much."

The three rebels huddle and mumble to each other. Trinity nods to Ghost and Niobe, and speaks, "Very well." 

"Or…….we could use Choi." One says slowly. 

"What?" Niobe asks. 

"A decoy, if you will. One less plugged in human." 

"That would be endangering a potential resistance member." Ghost pointed out. 

"Instead, we'll endanger a real resistance member." One said half-sarcastiacally in response. 

"I heard my name." Choi said from the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Go sit back in the kitchen," Trinity glared at him. 

"You can even eat our food." One added on. 

"Fine." 

One and Trinity glanced at each other and we stood in silence for some time. 

"Very well," Niobe said suddenly, "We will distract Smith." 

"Niobe----" Trinity began to speak. 

"Trinity?" Ghost looked at the leather-clad resistant, "Is that alright?" 

"…Fine." She replied after a moment's hesitation, "Alright. Let's do this. Do you have a time and place?" 

"Not currently. One, do you know where is Smith hiding The One?" I asked him. 

"Yes. When shall the plan be executed?"

"When do you," I looked at Niobe, Ghost, and Trinity, "want to do this?"

"As soon as possible." Trinity answered quickly. 

"Trinity," Ghost started, "Patience is a virtue. So soon will be almost expected. Is tomorrow at 2:00 AM MST good for you?" 

"Decide between yourselves." I said with a slight smirk. 

"It's so much fun to watch them argue."  I commented to One. 

"It is indeed." 

They mumbled some more. 

"Tomorrow, in the morning," Trinity said in a choked voice. 

"Very well. We shall meet you here and then execute it. Good day." 

The three of them shuffled out of the door, but I stopped them. 

"You are forgetting your luggage. Choi is yours, otherwise we'll kill him." 

Ghost went back in, stuck his head into the kitchen and motioned to the man, who promptly got up and followed him out. 

AN:

Please review. I like reviews! They inspire to write more, and I put it up faster! 

Oh yes. MISP: Matrix Incarnate, Sunglasses, Plans. 


	11. XI

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. If I owned the Matrix or the Twins, would I bother writing a fic?! And all the songs/books/whatnot I mention are also not mine. Basically, I own nothing you recognize. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect. 

**38 (**XXXVIII**) DAYS UNTIL REVOLUTIONS!!!**

I'm still looking for The Lady Arianrod! *looks under her keyboard and over her monitor* where is she?

Audrey A: I'm SO glad you IMed me last, otherwise this chapter would not go up today!

(9/29/03)

Kit 19: I LOVE chatting with you!

I love you all and this fanfic so much I'm daring my computer privileges at school to put this chapter up right now! *hands everyone twin-shaped cookies* 

Oh, and Sleeping Awake by POD is a REALLY good song!

This chapter is dedicated to **Yui**, aka TaiidaniScout. None of you know her, she's a friend from another RP---but I feel I had to do this anyway! Go Mageys! (No one will understand that, and if you do, IM me IMMEDIATELY! Because then I know you from somewhere else!)

Dual Biography

Chapter XI: Cracked the Wrong One

The rest of the night, One was in our room. He was in a resting state that's not needed but always good for you. The closest human equivalent to humanity is sleep, but sleep is necessary while this is not. I remained on the couch, as usual. 

The silence began to unnerve me after a little while, so I put some music on softly. The rap, punk, and hard rock are terrible, but the alternative rock and kinder music genres are decent, at least. The song that's on now is Back at One, by a man called Brian McKnight. His fortune is imaginary, as is his music. But that's alright. 

While I was up, I also took a large hardcover book off the shelf that I had been reading. It's by a man named John Grisham, who writes novels about mysteries and death, two things I'm fond of. Called A Time to Kill. On another note, the song was over, and it changed to a song called Crash and Burn by a band called Savage Garden. 

With my book, I sat back down and began to read it again. 

I'm anxious. I can barely keep my attention on the book for more then a minute or two. Not much like me, or my brother for that matter. I decided to put the book down, (not to burn it, which I DID consider) and walk into Morpheus's room. 

He's sleeping, kind of, in the bathtub. It's amusing in a stupid sort of way.

"Morpheus, wake up." I said harshly. 

He stirred slightly and awoke. A couple of seconds later he was stand in the bathtub, looking at me and trying to hide his tiredness. 

"What is it you wish?"

"The One and Trinity have a relationship, correct?"

"You woke me up to ask me if Neo and Trinity are together?" 

I snarled, "Yes, we did. Answer." 

"Yes, yes they do. Ever since Neo discovered he was The One." 

"How long was that?"

"Two…..three months?" He stifled a very large yawn. 

"This has something to do with your Prophecy." I accused. 

"That is correct, and it's not mine. Can we move out of the bathroom, please?"

I walked out and repositioned myself on the couch. He followed shortly after and sat opposite from me.

"The Prophecy."

"The Prophecy….is made up of four parts. The shell, guide, the key, and the end. Now I had been told by the Oracle that I was the guide…the one meant to find the One. When I found Neo, I knew that that was two out of three, but who the key was---the person to unlock his power, still escaped me. It wasn't until Neo was killed by Agent Smith that I realized the key had been staring me in the face--- it was Trinity's love for Neo that allowed him to rise again to take his place as the The One." 

"So if another captain of another ship—say, Niobe, rescued The One from the Matrix. Would he still rise to his place?"

Morpheus shook his head, "No. Because then he would not meet Trinity, nor would he see the Oracle. What has happened happened and couldn't have happened any other way."

"So then no matter what the circumstances, you would free The One. Like fate?"

"Not like fate, Twin Two. It is fate." 

I didn't know quite what to say to that, so I kept silent. But it settled like a nasty fog, so I shattered the quiet, "How could you tell it was us?"

  
"One of you has a larger jawbone," He pointed to my jaw, and I felt my smooth, flawless skin, "I guessed. But now I know that Twin Two is the one with the smaller jaw."

"Stay here." I stood up, and entered mine and Ones' bedroom. He was immediately alert. 

"Has something happened?" He asked, getting up quickly to put on his shirt.

When I didn't answer he looked at me. IN a strange, fearful way, I put my hand up to his face and dragged it down his cheek. I felt the same flawless pale skin, except for a bump where his jawbone protruded slightly. Morpheus was right….again. 

"What?" He asked, concern lacing into his voice as he finished the buttons and hastily tied his tie. 

Without a word, I picked up his hand and placed it on my cheek. After about ten seconds, I put his hand on his own. 

"Difference," He whispered, "There should be no difference." 

"We must be exactly alike." 

"We must be who we are." 

"We must be The Twins." 

"This is from working with the resistants. MI may have smartened up." One said, still whispering.

"Too gradual."  I countered. My own whisper was laced with something the humans called fear. 

It had just occurred to me that I had never felt fear before. Being separated…….No. 

No. 

I pushed the thoughts out of his and my mind as I finished the last button on his vest and handed him his coat. He picked up his own shades and we both left. 

Morpheus looked up at us and stood up from his spot on the couch, "Are we going somewhere?" 

"We are. You are not." 

The rebel leader nodded once. 

I glanced at the clock on the wall, though my internal clock already knew what time it was.  About 1:45 AM MST.  The humans say time flies. I suppose I have to agree. We spent three hours doing almost nothing. 

A knock on the door interrupts any further thoughts. One opens it as I shoo Morpheus back into the bathroom. 

Trinity points a gun to One's head, and I can see he's smirking at her. 

"We want Morpheus now. Before we do this stupid deal bargain thing." 

"Temper, temper, rebel," I said from behind One, moving swiftly, "You can have him. We have no use for him. What we want now doesn't concern him." 

Three seconds later I was holding the African-American resistant up an inch off the ground by his arm. With carelessness, I tossed him to the two women. Ghost stood behind them but made moves to say or do anything.

Morpheus got up, and wiped of his clothing. He looked to One, and then at me, and I knew what that look meant: I have told you what I know. Use it wisely, for all our sakes. You play a part in what is yet to come as well. 

A nod that was no more then a millimeter or so escaped both of us in synchronization. I placed my hand on my jawbone for a moment, and the all six of us were out of the apartment.

AN~

Please review.   I like reviews. They inspire me to add on to this fanfic, which an un-posted excerpt will also be another fic in itself. I'll tell you when that is, though. 

Title Significance: Cracked the Wrong One. 

First, the Cracked implying a mystery (this problem) AND the jaw (Cracking a jaw)

Second, the Wrong one obviously meaning cracking the jaw rather then the mysterious

Third, One. Twin One vs. the one mystery. *Grin*

PS: His jaw ain't actually broken. I just used the expression. 

PSS: Please review, and also find the Lady Arianrod. 


	12. XII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. Had I owned the Twins or the Matrix I would probably be in bed *ACHEM*

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect. 

I reserved my copy of The Matrix Reloaded and I'm getting a cool CD case with it. ^_^

Please do not nag me to update. Telling me once or twice is good. However, constant yelling and being extremely obnoxious about it really makes me just want to NOT update, which is why this chapter is going up a day later then I meant it to. I update just about every week. So IM me next Monday and tell me to update, and that's it please. Thanks a ton. ^^

-Karina

Dual Biography

Chapter XII: Steel Makes Cars and Shacks

One's leading. So far, he's been extremely secretive about the location of Smith's hideout for Neo. He's even hiding it from me. 

We had a argument. It doesn't happen to much, and they're light, stupid things about insignificant ideas. The argument we had then was slightly deeper. I reviewed it in my head. 

I"Where are we headed?" /i I had asked him as he drove. We picked up another white Sport Utility Vehicle, which Niobe dubbed an SUV.

i"We'll tell you when we get there." 

"Where are we heading, One?"

"To Neo and Smith." 

"A location?"

"We'll tell you when we get there, my brother. Be patient."

"We  would very much to know where we are heading." 

"You don't need to know." 

_"Is there something going on, One? You've been acting a bit strange.  Has your jawbone enlarged since?"___

"Need a bit of space, Two. Please be quiet."/i

I remember that he hadn't used the pronoun. On purpose, I think. In company of humans we often used slang like that, to hide our connection.

I had sat in shotgun as normal, and I looked at him from there. He was driving with one hand out the window and the other on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. Trinity, Niobe, Morpheus and Ghost were sitting in the back seats, silently. My brother occasionally glanced at the resistant. He was acting odd, indeed. Normally he'd show off, press hard on the accelerator ("flooring it") and weave through as many cars as possible Since that had been a two-lane main street, he'd obviously be swerving back and forth, like a drunken human on the outside, but a very controlled program on the inside. 

Besides that, he also never would look back at any passengers we had (which, normally we didn't, but the Merovingian did occasionally call for a hostage). He --- both of us – were too cocky for that, and people were often terrified of us. Being really tall, albino and having dreadlocks, we were kind of aiming for that impression. 

My intuition (which, I might add, I wasn't supposed to have) nagged at me then. I knew then that something was wrong. It's still bothering me now. I turned off the video camera of my memory, noticed the incredibly human comparison I had made, and discovered we were here. Wherever here was, that is. I still didn't know.

He opened the door to a dingy shack as I came to my senses entirely. It was tiny, no bigger then 6'8. Being 6'5, we had to stoop to enter the doorframe. The ceiling couldn't be any farther then an inch from the top of my dreads. Niobe and Ghost, who are a bit shorter, were fine, and Trinity and Mopheus were a bit uncomfortable. I thought of making a snide comment but decided against it.

The shack had been repaired recently, there had been a band new sparkling combination lock on the door before Niobe had shot it, and the door had been reset into new hinges. For that matter, it appeared that the front portion of the shack had been completely redone. There was an inch-thick plate of steel in between the outside and the inside (Both appear to be thin sheets…half-inch of wood), which was obviously what was holding this place up. 

I switched my vision to the green glow to get a better look. Indeed, the outside appearance was only a disguise. Contrary to my first idea, there was no wood, only steel looking like wood in the front and back. The ceiling was made of criss-crossing steel beams as well. I looked for a second and noticed that the shack was actually much taller then it appeared--- columns were hidden, unseen by real sight. It was rather ingenious, I had to commend, to make it appear as small thatched shack surrounding by unpenetrateble forest rather then a medium sized steel fortress. I didn't know wether The One could fly through such metal at such a thickness, but at this point it didn't matter. Phase in, grab him, and phase out. 

But that was just the point. I didn't see him, not in real sight at least. I guessed there was another room adjacent to this in the 'deep forest', with no door, of course. If Smith was there, our plan was blown. Only we would be able to enter that other room. 

I was about to comment when I saw Trinity pull a gun from her holster and aim at the door opposite the entrance. 

"No!" I whispered furiously to her, "You can't see it decoded, but in the characters this place is heavy steel!" 

She turned to me, "What?"

"This may sound remarkably stupid," One growled at her, "But you must believe. This shack you see is an illusion. There is no wood or forest. All the wood is steel, inch-thick plates of steel. The lock you busted was the only thing that you can really see. The forests outside are really more of the shack. What we see here is all the empty space that the columns that support the steel-plated ceiling don't take up. The One is not here. There is probably another room. With, no doubt, no door. In that case, our plan is destroyed. Only we will be able to enter."

Ghost is immediately in front of One. I swear at him again for being a Zen Buddhist, but I immediately think he knows something suspicious. 

"Ghost. What is it?" I ask him instantly. His hidden eyes meet my hidden eyes---and without words, he tells me something is wrong. Here, and now, within the six of us.

Something's wrong with One. Something is wrong with my brother, my other half, my twin, my friend, my everything. 

That's all I can think of. He looks at me with confusion; he's wondering why I'm so concerned. And I don't know why myself, don't know why I suddenly trust this rebel about someone I've know for all my existence. Don't know what to say to him. 

I don't know, and that is perhaps the worst of all.


	13. XIII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

This chapter is dedicated to **RYKAN aka ****RYKAN4MARIUS. **

Because she drew FANART of this fic which you can find THERE  -   

**WORSHIP RYKAN!**

*Hands Rykan Twin plushies*

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness 

~~~

Chapter XIII: Two Bastards: Logic and Smith 

We stood in the 'shack' for several minutes. Trinity ran her fingers over the walls, trying to find some seam in the steel for them to burst. Her hope was futile. There was no seam. These were inch-thick plates, that had soldered together so many times that it was hard to tell when one ended to the next one started. 

My internal clock tells me it's about 2:30 MST. That means we've been here for about 30 minutes. The room was completely silent for the entire time. 

"Twins," Morpheus said suddenly. There was a second before anyone exactly realized he was talking---- the silence breaking had slightly freaked us all out. 

"What?" I asked him. I turned around from my spot of which I hadn't move for most of the time. One had leaned on the doorframe for the same time span, but the rebels moved around constantly. 

"Go through the wall. Find out what it is. This is not solving anything." 

We nodded in unison. As we entered our phased states, a voice cracked through shack-thing. 

"That is unnecessary." 

We were immediately solid again. There stood Smith, smirking rather annoyingly. 

"Have you been watching us?"

He nodded, "You did the logical thing, which is perfectly expected," And he closed the door behind him.

The bastard had hidden the real door under the coding! 

"You tricked us!"  One shouted. 

"That is correct. You see, those who are more attached to a logical lifestyle," He pointed to me and my brother, "Are more likely to respond logically."

"I can see why The One hates you so," I replied through gritted teeth. I can feel the rebels' eyes on me; they think I lead them to doom. Only Ghost is watching Smith. My respect for the Buddhist resistant grows. 

"Oh yes, he does," His smirked widened, "Mister Anderson will be with me for quite some time. But I must thank you, Morpheus," he looked at the leader, "For bringing me these. They've been giving the Mainframe some troubles." 

"And you haven't," I said sarcastically, "You're no more or less Exile then we are." 

"Is that so? Then why am I not chased by my ex-kind?" He retorts. 

He's winning. He knows he's winning. I know he's winning. He knows that I know he's winning. 

This is deep shit we're in. But One and I are screwed. The rebels, I don't care what happens to them. But I am concerned for my own safety, for my brother's safety. Ever this leaving the Merovingian, this constant anxiety is with me everywhere. It's so temptoing to slit the throats of Morpheus, Trinity, Niobe and Ghost, but something tells me it's wrong. 

"That would be your conscience, Twin Two." Ghost commented. 

"How did you know….?" I replied weakly. 

"Your emotion expresses being torn. Normally, being torn in such a way I see implies your conscience."

"We don't have a conscience." 

"That is incorrect," Smith injects. All of us glare at him, but he continues nevertheless, "You are human-based programs, once much like them," He motions to the freed minds, "You haven't been freed in the same way they did. You were….." He smiles, lapsing back into his memory, which is, undoubtedly, quite large, "rather amusing individuals. Loved to plan and fight, to strategize, to double up on your enemies. Brothers, yes, but not identical." 

"How do you know this?" One snarls, "Where did you get this history upon us?!" 

"I was there when you became The Twins, Version 1. I helped capture you. For quite some time you were my….the Mainframe's…best fighters. But alas, that was when Agents like the previous version of myself were not as we were today. You were forgotten as we advanced." The victory shone in his eyes, even through his glasses.

"Shut up!" One shouted, "You can't know this! You shouldn't know! You should be deleted immediately!" 

"As should you," He says, fighting my brother's anger with his sincerity that's grinding my nerves, "But where was I? ….Ah yes. It was…..It was Agent Micheals that was suppose to dispose of you both. But you destroyed him. The Mainframe was impressed." 

"And we fled," I continued myself, "We ran for six and a half weeks. The Merovingian's henchmen, Adel, found us. He told us that they were in the same position, and we could live good lives if we commited our services to the so-called King of the Matrix." 

"Ah, you remember now," He grinned broadly, "Do you remember what the Merovingian told you about the MI?"

"That it preys upon the weak, upon those who rebel upon the Matrix. It is smarter then…….." I trailed off. 

"It's smarter then…….then it is said to be…..," My voice is merely a whisper and it quivers in fear., "That it spreads lies upon itself…..what it is……that it takes that that is most cared for from those who betray it……." The puzzle suddenly fits. A terrible puzzle. I turn around to face my brother. His jawbone is elongated, changed from mine. It has not grown, but yet it somehow seems bigger as I can see what it means. He is smirking. 

"One." I said to him, trying to sound brave, "Who are you?"

"I have many names, Twin Two," He replied, his voice strangely echoing and powerful, "You know me by only two of them. Tell me, Twin Two, who am I?"

"You are not my brother," I reply, my voice shaking. 

"I am not your brother," The thing called One confirms. 

AN~

Gotta love the Agent bastard. ^_~

The title is just random. I really didn't feel like thinking of a good one. 


	14. XIV

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

YAY FOR RYKAN, WHO DREW ANOTHER PICTURE!!! This chapter is ALSO dedicated to Rykan4Marius for drawing another scene from Dual Biography! 

DUAL BIOGRAPHY-  The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness 

Chapter XIV: Fear

~

"You're the Matrix Incarnate." I replied in such a soft tone that it would be easier to read my lips then listen. 

One laughs. But he's not One…...he's the MI. He IS the Matrix Incarnate..

The MI walks closer to me. He pulls off his glasses and coat, dropping them to the floor. The vest and shirt is removed, the tie gone, and an only half-clothed man is standing in front of me. 

His features are shifting visibly. His eyes narrow, his skin darkens, the dreadlocks thin and multiply till his hair is straight and black. His skin has lost it's albinism, but it's gained a Caucasian tone. His eyes have turned to relate to those of a reptile, the cat-eyes. He's some reptilian, slimy, creature. He hisses. I'm not even sure what or how to respond. Smith is laughing loudly, his voice slices through my shock. I've doomed One to this fate. He's gone…..

….GONE……

"You can get him back, Twin Two," Ghost's calm voice cuts through me. "You must overcome your fear, and he will return." 

"We……we can't," I reply weakly, backing up against the wooden shack as the shirtless thing approaches me, a vicious smirk on his face. 

"There's no we anymore, foolish exile," MI tells me, in a triumphant tone, "There's only you. Your brother is gone, and your fear is realized." 

"That's….that's impossible," I respond, "One can't be gone, He's always with us, always next to us." 

"He's GONE, Twin Two, and there's nothing you can do about it. Your defeat is now, here, and there will be one less program that helps the Resistance in the world. You're dead, defeated. You have condemned your brother to kill you. I hear him sobbing. He was screaming when I drove you here, screaming to fight and realize, and now he sobs in defeat. Sobs in knowledge that the end is here for you, and there's NOTHING he can do about it. Worse, it will be by HIS hand you die. And I relish in his despair." 

I can feel his hot breath on my face now. I'm panting myself. I'm rooted, terrified. 

"You can do this, Twin One. You must not despair, the end is not here for you. You are not going to die, you are not going to kill your brother. You will survive this ordeal, and it will ultimately make you stronger in the end. Your weakness weakens your brother, he fights for you. If you are strong, he will be strong. You must fight, and then you will win. You must----"

There were two people speaking then, and then suddenly one is gone, interrupted by a sharp gunshot. I turn quickly. The sweat on my forehead shines as I do, and Morpheus is on the ground, crumbled. Smith's gun is smoking. 

"You….you killed him!" Trinity shouts, and she charges Smith. 

They fight. I can see their fight from my angle, and both I and the MI are watching it. Niobe is tending to Morpheus, who is breathing heavily. With a glance through the Matrix, I see the damage. Smith punctured a lung. 

Ghost's voice continues through the violence, "You must be strong, you must continue. You must not despair; you must not lose hope. You must win; you must not lose. You must fight it; you cannot surrender. You cannot sob; you must hold your head high. You are a program of the Matrix, and you shame everyone one of them by bowing your head in defeat and letting this weak, sniveling creature manipulate you and your brother so." 

The MI turns to Ghost now. He is snarling and hissing angrily at the resistant, and yet he does not stop. 

"This creature you know nothing of, only what you have been told. You have no idea of it's power, it's only strength is your fear. Destroy your fear, you will destroy it's strength." 

Ghost walks closer, closer to me, and away from the MI. The thing is furious, shaking with rage. He stands in front of me, and looks into my eyes. Even through my sunglasses, I can feel his calm gaze upon me. He swallows, and begins to recite something. I remember the words; I never heard them, but they echo in my mind. I've known them all my life.  His voice disappears as my memory swallows me whole, hidden depths unlocked that have been sealed for thousands of years. 

I have walked the paths, the shadow roads that lead to Terror's breast

I have plumbed the depths of Hatred's womb, and scaled Destruction's crest. 

For every secret left unturned, for every power learned

I'd sell the remnants of my soul, regardless how it burned. 

And now I find this power learned is more unto a curse. 

My spirit burns with every spell and each irreverent verse. 

Despite the strength and knowledge gained, I have paid a heavy toll….

Never should have traded power for my own, IMMORTAL soul. 

AN:

The last part is © Blizzard, from the game Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Honestly, I just thought it was really cool, so I wanted to put it in there. The title is self-explanatory. 

Due to the nature of the next couple of chapters after this, they are really all supposed to be one chapter. Because that chapter would have been 18 pages, I split it up into two or three, so only the first of the next couple of chapters will have a title, disclaimers, or any sort of author's notes, because they're really all subchapters of the next one that I'm putting up.  Because of this, I will only be putting up this chapter (Short, I know) this week but I may put up all three subchapters next week instead. 

Also, I apologize in advance for whatever time it takes me to put up chapters from now one. You see, before this chapter I had it all written out beforehand, but now I am writing it as I go along and hence it may take me more then a week to finish chapters. Writers block, flag practice, whatever. Thankies. ^__^


	15. XV i

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

AN: as stated in the previous chapters, the next three (including this) is really one chapter, so those the next two will have not title or disclaimer. 

MY italics are being a bitch again. So telepathy is in slashes like this /Rayments are Sexy/

This chapter is dedicated to **THE RAYMENT TWINS THEMSELVES for among numerous things, being an inspiration to this fanfic, being in Reloaded (hopefully Revolutions), and being that sexy and…yum. **

To the twinnies, Neil and Adrian: If you do read this fanfic (which I doubt but tis possible) please email me saying you did, and hopefully with some sort of thing saying I'm keeping the Twins in-character/out of-character, or whatever also comments you have on my fanfic which I slave over. I worship you both. ^_^ You have no idea how happy that would make me. Thanks a ton, and special hugs and kisses to Adrian, who is the cooler Twin! (Sorry Neil. I still love you. Just…not as much!)

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter XV:  The Broken River of Time

 **FLASHBACK (Until said otherwise) **

TIME: UNKNOWN (Adrian and Neil are approximately 19 years old)

POV: Third Person

i. 

"You're insane, Neil!" Shouted a pale boy from the other side of the dimly lit room, "If we send Alpha let then the Omega would immediately counter from the front left." The boy pointed to the paper in front of him, showing him the path the Omega would take with his finger. The boy over his shoulder nodded and grinned. 

"But Adrian, look," He snaked a finger over Neil's should to trace his own path, "If the Omega counters front left, then they leave the entire top right second open. Delta that and we could slaughter them from the back." 

The one called Neil turned around and looked at his brother.

They were brothers, obviously. The one in front of the computer screen, the pale-haired and extremely light brother, Neil, was the practical one, smart and sleek with puncturing eyes and a fierce grasp on logic and science. He appeared even agile while leaning into a screen, the harsh glow reflecting upon his face and making him look like some deathly grim reaper. Neil actually had a condition called albinism, making him extremely pale. His ice-blue eyes darted around the monitor, rationalizing what the person on the other side of the connection was doing, thinking of all logical solutions to the problem. His mind worked incredibly quick.

The one behind him, Adrian, was completely unlike. He had shoulder length brown hair, in ringlets that hung around his face. He appeared, with his hair, extremely childish and generally very young and unwise. Despite that, Adrian worked outside of the lines, his sapphire blue irises following his brother's glacier pair, his abstract mind making and pointing out every note of every random thoughts that their enemy could think. He was several shades tanner then his albino brother, a dark almost-Hispanic color. Yet he was merely English, and not a bit of what his appearance suggested. His irrational mind complemented his brother's logic to perfection. 

Neil nodded and clicked several times on his mouse, moving Alpha. In a split second, Adrian's thought was confirmed as their enemy moved Omega to attack Alpha. As the team was annihilated, Adrian jumped on to the other computer in the room and brought up Delta, his team, from the rear forces and promptly slaughtered Omega, fast enough to save most of Alpha.

'You win.' The words from the Omega group flashed across the screen. 

'Again' Typed Adrian. 

'We always win' Confirmed Neil. 

"Let's go to bed," Adrian said to his brother on the other side of the room. 

"That sounds good," Neil replied with a yawn. 

'We're signing off, Agent.' Typed Neil, using his opponent's alias. 

'I must speak with you two.' 

'Going to sleep.' Replied Adrian again. 

'No, Albino, ForcedColor, I must speak with you. I will be there in ten minutes. Do not sleep, yet.' Agent's words said, using their aliases.

It was true that Adrian was practically jealous of his brother's paleness. They were fans of silver and white, pure light and pure death. They were army strategist out of their place, teenage brothers that belonged within the Marines and trapped with adolescent body, confined only war and strategy games. 

~

Time: NEXT DAY

POV: 3rd Person

ii

"What are you talking about, suit?" Asked Neil threateningly. He felt confined in this room. Though the room was as stalk white as he and his brother loved, the room glared at him such like he had done something wrong. 

"We would like to recruit you for a special operations team meant to hunt down terrorist and terrorist groups." Replied a deadpan voice from the speaker on the counter. 

Adrian growled, his abstractness leading to quick angering. He grabbed the speaking box from the table and shouted into it, "Listen to me, you fuckin' CIA bastard. I don't give a flying damn who you are, what you stand for, or what you want to recruit me and my brother for. I want fucking out of this prison and I want it now. This is against the goddamned law, bastard." 

"The laws are for creatures below us," The box replied, "Like us. Join us or die." 

"that's so goddamned clichéd, bastard." Adrian murmured, "Talk to me face to face, cowardly asshole! If you need to speak through a freakin' box, then you're quite a pathetic loser." 

"We are only hidden for your sake, not for ours." 

Adrian threw the box onto the floor and stomped on it. The sound of short circuits and breaking electronics filled the small white room.

"How's that for our sake!?" He shouted, "Show your cowardly face, bastard!" 

"It's not working, Adrian. Get over it." Replied Neil, sitting and leaning back in one of the two chairs, "They're not coming." 

"Assholes…" Adrian mumbled, falling into the chair next to his brother, "Assholes who goddamned speak through a box and then run away. I'm beginning to think that box was artificially sentient or something."

"Artificial sentience is not as rare as you might think, ForcedColor," Said a cold voice from behind us both. 

A man walks in, a suit. The man looks rather typical, a workman heading to his job. But he exudes an aura. An aura of evil, malicious intent. Adrian subconsciously took a step back from him, bumping into his brother who noticed the same feeling this man gave off.

"How do you know that name?" Adrian gritted through his teeth. 

"And you, Albino." 

"How did you come across those titles, suit?" Neil asks. His voice is barely level with only a slight quiver." 

"I am Agent," Said the suited man, "Did I not say I wanted to meet with you? Here I am." The man sat down in the last unoccupied chair and looked at them, "You are quite the strategists." 

"Thank you, Agent. But this meeting I don't appreciate," Neil growls, "A mall would have worked well also." 

"You don't understand the idea of this meeting, Mr. Aeron." Replied the Agent, "I am called Agent Cooper. I was the player behind Omega. My colleague," Cooper motioned to the door as a second suit entered, "Agent Smith, was playing Iota."

Smith nodded to them both, "Greetings, Albino. ForcedColor." 

"You'd be Matrix, then?" Neil said, looking up at Smith. 

The other Agent nodded, "Yes, I am called Agent Smith." 

"Do you  have first names?" Adrian asked with a half-smirk. 

Both men looked momentarily stunned, "I am John," said Cooper after a slight pause, "This is Robert." 

"I am called Neil Aeron, and my brother is Adrian, as I think you already know." 

"That is correct. Your skill amuses us." 

"So you abduct us?"     Adrian growled, his anger steadily uprising again. 

"You could say that. But regardless, myself and Agent Smith are offering you a chance to live forever." 

"Immortality is impossible to achieve by true means. And don't say lich, either. The only way one can live forever is through their name." 

"It is not immortality…….you age as the world grows. But when the world does not grow, neither do you." 

Neil went into logic mode, "The world grows 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. Doing that would do nothing about extending life." 

"But if world didn't grow?" Asked Smith with a smirk. 

"The world grows, Matrix," commented Neil with Smith's alias, "you can't stop it." 

"But if you weren't in the world?"

"We are. Don't be a fool. Your skill impressed me and Adrian, but you speak gibberish. Idiotic." 

"Perhaps all that is a lie is truth and all truths are lies?"  
  


"Now you're just being a philosophical moron," injected Adrian, rolling his eyes, "Don't pull this philosophy shit. We're in the world, and you can't make us immortal. There are facts, rules, can't be broken. Can't be bent." 

Both Agents laughed at that, "You'd be surprised, Mr. Aeron." 

"What's so funny, bastard?"  asked the tanned brother. 

"Your words." Cooper grinned, "They're remarkably accurate, switched."

Smith's face grew colder still, his smirk gone to be replaced by only a icy stare, "You will gain this whether you want it or not. It will simply be easier voluntarily." 

"You can't do that." Challenged the albino. 

"Can you prove that?" Cooper growled back, his smirk lost as well. 

"Try me," Adrian replied in the same tone, jumping up and back-handspringing off the table, exercising athletic arms. What time wasn't spent on the computer, school or sleep, he was working out, whether weights or Tai Kwon Do. 

"I dare you," said his brother, moving closer as both of them shifted into fighting stances, "You suits couldn't beat us if you tried." 

"We don't need to try," Responded Smith, and the two Agents jumped towards the Aeron brothers. 

The fight was over in a matter of seconds. Both Albino and ForcedColor pinned against the wall with arms in locks by Agent and Matrix. 

"Let go of me!" Neil grumbled, trying to free himself. 

"We have no intention of doing so," Cooper responded. Grabbing the boy's wrists in a grasp of iron, he and Smith pulled the two protesting brothers out. 


	16. XV ii

TIME:  EIGHT HOURS LATER

POV: Adrian 1st.

iii

Pain. 

Blistering pain. 

Goddamn, this hurt. It felt like every piece of my body was on fire, boiling water, acid, anything. Just burning, searing, raging flames licking me. 

I can hear my brother's screams next to me, I can hear mine. I can see Matrix and Agent through dim vision that won't fade; won't pass out even though I know I should. It's a defense mechanism, Neil told me once. 

There is this mush, this gel that covers my body. It is black and shiny, like obsidian. It covers all but my eyes and mouth, even my hair, everything. It's elongating my body, changing me into something I don't know. 

"Favorite color,  A. Aeron?"

"Silver." I responded through cracked lips. 

"Favorite weapon, N. Aeron?" 

"Switchblade," I heard him whisper. 

"Hair style, N?"

"Dreadlocks. Long. White." 

"Skin tone, A?"

"Albino." 

He presses a button and the pain consumes the rest of my body. I can't breathe. The world is fading into……into….into……………..

~

TIME: THREE HOURS LATER

POV: Adrian 1st. 

iv

I suddenly woke up 3 hours later. Suddenly. No grogginess or anything, which jumped me even more.  The leather straps over my arms and legs didn't seem so strong anymore, and with minimal effort I snapped them, falling about an inch from the ground. The ground seemed a lot closer, too. I shook my head to remove the feeling of something on my ear, but as I did white cords smacked me in the face. I turned, quickly, to see what they were. Again the cords. I suddenly realized what they were, and put my hand to my head. The course, white things were my hair….dreaded. I ran my fingers through my hair in shock. I looked to the side again, careful not to move too fast. The last wall was a full length mirror. There was another dreaded guy in it, in a silver coat. 

Wait a second…there was only one person in that reflection.

It was me. 

I looked sharply down. Indeed, that guy was me. I was suddenly wearing a dress shirt, tie, and vest over both. With trousers to match, and a coat over it. All silver. Even the damned shoes I was wearing! But it was kind of cool. 

Dead pale. I was suddenly an albino. How….wierd. 

  
//Neil is waking up//. 

How did I know that? I can't see him from this angle.  I turned, and indeed, he was stirring. 

"Adrian…..where the hell is Adrian, freak?" Neil growled, snapping his own bonds. 

"It's me Neil, look." I pointed to the mirror, at myself, and then to him. He glared at me, but his expression softened seconds later. 

"I know you're telling the truth, Adrian, but I don't know why…or how," He mumbled in deep puzzlement, "But I just do….and I know you're wondering where Matrix and Agent are…." 

"Yeah, my god, what's going on? And right now you're wondering why the hell we're six feet tall with dreadlocks." 

"Shall we explain?" 

In three strides, Neil was behind me. We both glared at the speaker, Matrix, or Robert Smith. 

"Yes, please do so." My brother commented. 

"This world," Matrix motioned to the room around him, "is fake. Access your memory." 

"That's bullshit, Matrix," I grumbled, "All of this crap you've been spouting. I've gone completely insane." I pinched myself hard in the arm, through the clothing. It hurt. 

"You are saner then you've been throughout your entire life, in fact," commented Agent, (Cooper) entering the room, "Now, access your memory."  
  


"What the hell is 'access' mean?" Neil growled. 

"Just think about the word 'Matrix'." 

"//This is so stupid//." 

"What?"

"What?"

I looked over at Neil, "Did you say something?"

  
"No…but…wait, tell me what number I'm thinking of." 

"//2784735//." 

"2,784,735." I responded, trying to figure out how I could tell.

"Yeah, that's….weird….." He raised an eyebrow at me, a very imposing gesture along with the dreads. 

"//It's like telepathy or something….here, try it. Think something to me//."  Said a voice not my own….that sounded strangely like Neil's. He nodded to me.  
  


"//You're a dork.//"  
  


"//You said 'You're a dork'…and no I'm not!//" He thought back at me.

"//Less try this 'access' shit…you go first.//"

"ACCESS MEMORY…." He thought, the words strangely echoing and commanding…..like a command.  
  


"Holy fuck…….." he mumbled, staring straight ahead. His eyes flicked once in a wild, and there were strange gleams in them every second or so. Blinking twice, he stared at me, "Adrian, do it….it's…so incredible..just…..woah." 

"//ACCESS MEMORY…//" I thought to myself. 

I'm zapped into a world I don't know. It's like Mars or some foreign planet. The ground is dead, it's all grey rock and ash, and the only buildings are twisted spires in the fast distance. The spires shiver my pale skin. My PALE skin…..

"This is insane…" I muttered to myself.  I look around, trying to get the hell out of this world. I don't see anything except those spires, and their tips extend up to the sky….

…….the sky….

The clouds roil, there is no sun. Goddamnit, what the flying hell did that access memory crap do?!

//This is the world//.  A voice says in my head. I suddenly find myself believing it //There was a war. The humans verses the Machines, the Artificial Intelligence which they played god with. They couldn't control the machines, and the robots gained power. The humans wouldn't accept a civilization of robots. The humans tried to destroy the machines…//.

I turn around wildly, but the voice is in my own head. As I try to run as far away as possible, a rock juts out of no where. The voice keeps going…tells me about how the Machines needed power…………………………………………………………….and they made the Matrix…………………………………have extraordinary abilities…………………………

~

TIME: TWENTY MINUTES LATER

v

Another shocking pain jolts me up awake. My eyes fly open, into a pair exactly identical. 

It's Neil. 

//"That was weird….I think I woke you up by sending to many thoughts to your head or something…" //

I'm think I'm genuinely insane before I remember that I can suddenly communicate telepathically with him. Well, more insane at least. 

//"Neil? I'm back here? How long have I been zapped like that?"//

//"You ran into a rock. Nice call. But anyway, did you get all of that information? On the Matrix?"//

//"Yeah. What a bunch of shit."// 

//"No, it's true! Agent shot himself and came through another door!" //

//"I can't believe you fall for that crap. You're more logical then I am, you really shouldn't…" //

//"It makes more logical sense, Adrian! It's the only thing that makes sense! If you don't' believe it then just pretend you do, ok? I have a really bad feeling about Agent and Matrix…Matrix!" //

//"Matrix Matrix?"//

//"No! Cooper! His nickname was Matrix! And Smith was Agent!//" 

The realization hits me like….something really hard. These two guys knew about this Matrix thing all along, and they just wanted to tell us about it, and turn us into…into freaks. 

"What did you do to us, Matrix? Your name coincides with this world! What is going on?!" Neil shouted at them. 

"You have been recruited to become select assassins for the good of the Matrix." 

"You think we're going to help you keep the human race imprisioned?" I continued, "You must be nuts!" 

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Matrix said with a smirk, "You can make it easy or hard on us, but you don't have a choice of whether you want it or not."

I dug my hand into a pocket, wrapping alien fingers around something cold and hard. Pulingit it out, I realize that is  a weapon indeed. A switchblade. Yet I have no idea how to handle it. Awkwardly, I branish it to Cooper and Smith. 

"Don't you dare touch me or my fuckin' brother!" 

"You can't stop us." 

And then they charge. 

I can't fight in this body. I can barely block his kicks and punches and they fly and an incredibly speed. Once gets throught and smacks me in the face….I can hear my nose bone shattering. Neil jumps up in ifront of me, trying to defend me, but his defence shatters faster then mine, and he stumbles into me. Cooper charges and knocks Neil out, leaving me with a dead weight. As I stand up, Smith comes and sends a single kick to me, hitting me hard in the solar plexus. Another fist, and a shattering noise, and nothing. 

//"What is the Matrix, Adrian Aeron?"  //

Is…… that…… a……. voice? 

//"It is yourself. I am Twin Two. YOU are Twin Two."// 

//"I am…I am…….who am I?"//

~~~

TIME: SIXTEEN HOURS LATER

vi

"Two, awake yourself, there is no time for games like this. There places to be, people to kill." Says a voice next to me. I snap immediately awake, breaking the bonds that held me for reasons I don't remember why. 

"Where are we now? We are afraid our memory has been a bit disfigured." I respond. 

"How very odd. So our mind feels the same." 

I chuckle, "Of course it does, One." As the name rolls off my tongue, I try to remember why it sounds wrong. It's my twin's name. Why does it sound so strange?

//"Hello? Neil?" //

The voice pricks the back of my mind. It sounds strangely familiar, but it can't be placed. 

//"Who is that? Neil?"//  
  


//"Whom do you speak of? I am Twin Two."//  I respond. It's very strange….only my brother can speak telepathically to me. 

//"Two….umm…this is my body….I think. I'm  Adrian." //

//"You must be mistaken, Mr. Adrian." //

//"No…I…Holy flying shit….."// His voice trails off to great relief to me. It makes me uncomfortable, this Adrian man. I feel like I know him, and yet  I don't. 

"One," I look at him briefly, "This may sound strange, but we hear another voice in our head, not yours." 

"As we, brother. He calls himself Neil, says that our body is his. He searches for a boy named Adrian." 

"The voice in our head is called Adrian, and looks for Neil. Is this not odd?"

"Very strange indeed." 

The door enters, and we both turn to look at the person. Or rather, program. It's Smith, of whom we are fairly aquatinted with. 

"Hello, Smith. How goes you?"

"Very well, Twin Two, and yourself?"

"We seemed to be troubled by other voices in our head rather then our brother. Can you explain this phenomenon?"

"No, but I can solve it." He pulls a small syringe out of his coat pocket, of which I take. Another one is given to One, "This will silence the voice." 

//"Damnit Smith! You fuckin' did something to me! What the flying hell??! Get this Two freak out of my head!"// 

"The voice called Adrian experiences extreme dislike towards you, Smith," I comment to him with a slight smirk. 

"As Neil. He speaks of body snatching. What is 'snatching?' "

A slight chuckle erupts from the doorway. There's another Agent, this one is Cooper, "'snatching' is a term that means taking or stealing. The humans use it." 

"Apparently so."  One responds.  Without any further or due, he plunges the syringe into his arm. He winces only slightly, but withdraws it two seconds later, empty, and throws it across the room, "That seemed to have been successful. The one called Neil speaks no more." '

I apply my own into my arm. 

//"Neil! Neil, help! Neil----aaaaarghh!"// The entity called Adrian shouts in my head as the serum hits him, if possible. There is a second of his moaning pain, but then it is gone. I mentally sigh in relief.

"Yes, it was sufficient." 

I am disgruntled by my memory loss; programs have internal schedule tracks. I should always know what I have been doing. 

"Smith, we are troubled. MY internal schedual does not seem functioning beyond a few minutes ago." 

"You are fine, Twin Two," Smith replied, his lip curled, "It is a mere precaution."   
  


"A precaution to what?" One asks suspiciously. The Agent doesn't answer, but we both let it drop. Smith cocks his head toward Cooper, and then both exit. 

~

TIME: IMMEDIATELY AFTER

POV: Smith 3rd 

vii

"Why did he not allow it unconditionally?" Cooper asked Smith angrily, "What is he so concerned about? It has been done before; what worries him now?"

"I don't know," Smith responded neutrally, "But I did pick the most random excerpt I could find. This is it." He hands Cooper a thin book. 

The book is paperback; it's thin and flimsy. On the cover is a picture of something that appears to be a demon, and in red and black the image is well portrayed. It looks like it's well used, as the pathetic binding is all but falling off and the edges are frayed whitish. In big flaming letters, it reads DIABLO II.

Cooper opened up to the first page, looking over the poem that had been circled. He nodded, and then hands the book back to Smith, "It will suffice. What will happen if they hear it?"

"They will recall all previous images. They will not, however, revert back to the humans known as Neil and Adrian. But they will remember that they were once these people." 


	17. XV iii

TIME: FOUR YEARS LATER

POV: 3rd Two

ix

The man dropped, rather literally, like a stone as blood gushed from his neck. Two smirked triumphantly, "He will be pleased." 

"Yes," One, his brother, responded, "He will be very pleased. Now let us leave here. This place unnerves us." 

"We agree."   
  


Two put his now bloody switchblade into his pocket, smirking at his Twin. The two of them phased through the floor to the door. He opened it gracefully and both walked out. 

"A job well done indeed,"  his brother told him as they jumped into the SUV, "We enjoyed it." 

"As did we," Two replied, "But now we must return to Smith. We must speak of our progress to him." 

"Yes, we must." 

As the Twins drove back at a fairly normal pace, they also contemplated. The last four years had treated the digital assassins well. They were prototypes, see what could be made and what couldn't, and were treated with extreme respect. And so they had good lives. Good stuff. 

The only thing that caused them caused them even negligible worries were little words.  Poetry. Both hated poetry. Both were alike in every possible way. 

They returned, gracefully parking and entering the building that served as their home. Along with the Agents, they also occupied a building known only as the Agency. 

"Hello, Smith." Two said to a suit next to him. The suit stopped, revealing the familiar face.

"Greetings, Twins. Oh, and Narasumi is looking for the both of you."   
  


"Narasumi?" One asked in confusion. Nara, for short, was simply the boss of the program. He ruled over the Twins and the Agents, all the hardwired programs that walked the Matrix, "We will see him immediately." 

They quickly hurried up to the top floor of the building that held only a single office. 

"Hello, Twins, quickly, come in," beckoned a voice from inside. Both entered, with only hints of fear. 

His eyes are narrow, his skin a Caucasian white, as opposed to an albino white. His eyes stare at them, eyes of a reptile, the cat-eyes. Nara was called everything and nothing, he knew everything, and yet was not a true program but something beyond that. The rebels who had been brought before Nara, who even the programs pitied, had even gone as far as to call him a Matrix God, some physical reincarnation of the system itself. Which was surprisingly close to the real thing. For as Narasumi was his current body's name, the name of the entity itself had only been the Matrix Incarnate. 

"What do you wish of us? Have we displeased you in some way?" Two asked. 

"Not nessacerly displeasure, but I am no longer impressed by your progress." 

"We will report for an upgrade immediately." One nodded to Two and they both made mental notes, "Is that all?"

"Agent Micheals will escort you to the upgrade center," Nara told them. He waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, "Go now." 

The Twins turned around and saw the blond Agent in the doorway. They greeted each other with only a slight nod and all walked out. 

"Do you know what this upgrade will entail, Micheals?" One asked the Agent. 

"I do not know, One," Micheals responded in typical Agent monotony. The three entered the elevator. There was silence, and then the elevator went down, leading into a 'ding' as the door opened again to the basement floor. 

The last floor has always been the favorite of the Twins: filled with technology beyond all human conception, all machine made; The AI wonders within the AI wonder. 

Along the dirt walls were tubes, lab tubes. None were currently occupied or online, it was this that made the Twins so suspicious.

"Which is ours, Micheals? They appear to be all offline." Two asked with curiosity. 

"None of them, Twins. You see….." 

There is a flash of light, and another Agent, Smith, smacked the dreaded older Twin across the back of the head. 

"You have been outdated. We are required to delete you," Micheals finished with a nasty smirk. 

~

TIME: TWO HOURS LATER

POV: Two 1st 

x

I've never fought something so fast or strong, never thought Agents were this good. They were colleagues of mine..never fought. And this reality had suddenly hit me, something that neither my brother nor I thought would never happen. 

And we're losing. 

And everyone knows it.

I can't phase in time, One is slowing down on his blocks, and the Agents don't tire. A searing pain shoots through my shoulder; it's a bullet. 

I've never been shot before. The pain is terrible and I never want to feel it again. How do people get this rip and then continue their lives? It's beyond me. 

Smith unholsters his gun and smiles, "It was nice working with you, Twins." 

Before he can shoot the bullet though, he flies forwards. A man in a black jacket is there, snarling viciously. Two more incredibly muscled, tattoo-riddled, shirtless appear behind him. The man with the coat makes a motion with his hands, and as easy as pie the second two musclar ones pick my brother and I up and throw us over their shoulders. 

"Let us go!" I shouted, digging my switchblade into the man's back. 

"You'll thank me later," the man in the coat says. Then the one holding me reaches back and almost gently presses a trigger point in my neck, causing me to pass out. 

~

TIME: TWO DAYS LATER

xi

When I awoke, I noticed that I was healed completely, as if I had phased. I'm also in a bed right now; it appears to be made as well. My brother is on a bed next to me, and he's already awake. 

"Where are we?" I ask immediately, "Where is Smith?"  
  


"Smith won't be bothering you anymore." A man says from the doorway. It's the same person who we saw in the bottom floor of the Agency who saved us. He's looking incredibly smug as well, "We saved your asses. The boss says he's interested in you." 

"The boss?" One asks with an eyebrow quirked, "Who is the 'the boss'?"

The man laughs, "My name is Abel, by the way. You mean to say that the Agents never told you of the Merovingian?"

I shake my head no, "Who is he?" 

Abel chuckles, "Follow me." 

We both get up, and follow him. 

Wherever we are, the person who made it decided to indulge a bit. Marvelous chandeliers, domed hallways, marble statues, weapons, anything and everything was in the hallways and rooms we were led through. Perhaps 'a bit' was an understatement. 

Abel stops in front of a set of grand doors. They are huge, carved intricately. Immediately I think of French doors. He opens them to a single room in which a man, undoubtedly French and clad in black, works at an oak desk. There are three computers hooked up next to him, but in front of him in only paperwork. Abel clears his throat, and the man looks up. 

"Ah, Greetings, Bonjour, you two must be the Twins." He smiled, but It was a kind of fake, watery smile.

"Yes. And you would be the Merovingian." 

The man nodded. He stood up and bowed to both One and I, and motioned to two of the several seats lining the lavish room, "Please, please, honor me and sit down." 

One and I look at each other before acknowledging him. We sat in the chairs directly across from the desk he sits at himself, with that same watery smile, "What does your henchmen Abel speak of this 'joining' you?"

"I want you both," He pointed his fingers at us, "To be my bodyguards." 

I sputtered in incoherently, and One merely gawked, "Pardon?" He asked after a couple of moments of silence. 

The Merovingian laughed, "I want you to live here and serve me." 

"We serve no one." I stated flatly and immediately, "We were not saved from one to work for the other, were we?" 

"Oui, you were." He smirked, which fit his face much better then his first expression, "But I have more to offer." 

"Speak," One said in response. 

"Look at this place. You would live here, first of all. I could have rooms for you two, you could make them whatever you want in whatever design you should need. The Mainframe will never come after you again. All I ask is that you do what I request, which is little."   
  


"What will you request?" 

"Hunt a rebel or two down, stand around me when I get visits, look good…it's extremely easy, I assure you…." 

There is another knock on the door. The Merovingian types something on one of the three keyboards, and the door is opened again. 

I recognized Abel immediately, but the women I knew nothing of. I did know that she was Italian though, and was perfectly proportioned for a woman, with her cream dress being quite scandalous. No doubt the Merovingian's wife.

//"One, why does the Merovingian require a wife?"//  
  


One looked at me strangely and shrugged 

"Ah, Persephone, mademoiselle, come in….."  He beckoned to himself, and the one called Persephone sits in a chair closer to the Frenchman, "This is my wife, Persephone…..they are Twin One and Twin Two, belle." 

She nodded to us in way of greeting. Already I can see that Persephone is no more a wife to the Merovingian as we are his henchmen.  

"What do you say to that, Jumeaux?"   He asked again, that smile appearing again. Except this time it's snide; he knows we have no true choice, and knows that his offer is excellent. He wears the smirk of a merchant who can overcharge everything and get away with it, knowing people have no choice but to take his items.

I scowled at him, "Do not refer to us in any language other then English. There is no other word for Merovingian, and such our title should be treated with equal respect. We may be jumeaux, but we are the Twins." 

"Désolé, je demande pardon. I was not aware that you thought like that." 

One snickered to himself, and we both abruptly stood up. He looked at us with anlook the equivalent of a lost pup. 

"Shall you stay or not?"

"Very well, we will work with you. We have little choice either." 

  
"Merci, Merci. Abel can show you where your rooms are." 

"Room," I correct. 

"Room? Oui, one room them," He raised an eyebrow at us. There is a thin layer of disgust in his tone. 

"We are not like that," One spat at him, "We are above them, what you think is unnecessary, we sleep little anyway." 

Before the Frenchman answered, Abel again appeared in the doorway. The Merovingian pointed to his lackey and we followed him abruptly out. 

~

TIME: ONE YEAR LATER

xii

Life was good.  One and I owned a lavish room within the Merovingian's Chateau, and had gained quite some respect. 

I had come to be as quite a shock when I had first realized that this place was not the Matrix…. in fact, it was some outer section, or some strange place that appeared to be some awkward section of it. But whatever it did happen to be, the Agents could not find it. And both of else held keys, keys to any door to this place. 

Why had he called it that Chateau? Only the Frenchman will know that. 

I must admit, though, that he is not a pleasant man. Persephone, as my first guess last year had assumed, was indeed distant from the Merovingian, only a figurehead; a woman of beauty for a man of power. Not to mention his arrogance…he may be smart and know quite a lot, but the sheer conceitedness was astounding. 

His connection to the true Matrix, a strange French restaurant, was where I first experienced his ego. It's a very nice place, there is no doubt on that fact, and very expensive as well. But when we came, he ordered a new set put in, and we are to do this, as quipped by Persephone: 

"Sit and show everyone how cool he is because he can have anything he wants." 

I can't agree more. And although watching the looks on the faces of those who receive stare from One or I, there are things I would rather being doing. 

He does send us after rebels, which is extremely amusing. We've not seen Smith while chasing anyone though Agents often help us by accident, namely the saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Despite we are most certainly not their friends. 

The feeling of the kill still thrives within me. One and I savor that feeling, watching the rebels die, and know then it's worth it to sit still for an hour or three, looking 'cool'. 

Now One and I are chasing rebels, which is quite a lot of fun. They run and jump, aiming for the telephones and we merely phase through such distractions like walls and doors. Humans are at such a disadvantage sometime. 

The Frenchman told us that these rebels are called Soren and Binary. They come into sight as we turn the corner, running hectically. The woman is on the phone with an operator outside the Matrix, the man is hastily obeying her directions. 

It is easy, this hunt. Humans trip and stumble, while we do not. Speaking of tripping, Binary, preoccupied by the phone, stumbles on a small pothole and the cell flies out of her grasp. Before One can hurl his switchblade, mine smashes into the screen of the phone. They look at us, glare at the dead end behind them, and drop into fighting stances. 

"Do you think you can beat us?" I asked in amusement. 

The man nods stubbornly. As I go to retrieve my switchblade, bullets tear through the skin of my hand, going straight through the bone.

It's fascinating, blood. 

**_Blood……._**

[END FLASHBACKS]

AN: 

Well, finally got that all done! I really can't believe I thought I could condense that all into one chapter! 

If you get slow, please remember there are two new chapters before this as well. 

Do you think everyone could post on each chapter separately? *puppy eyes*


	18. XVI

La Disclaimersas: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect

AN:

T. O. A. O. H. A. - first of all, I have to thank you for giving me such a dedicated and wonderful review. It's da reviewers like you who make the stories better. And because of that, I'll give YOU a big response to your WONDERFUL review. Everyone else doesn't have to read this but if you don't I think you'll wish you did.

The Twins are after Niobe because if they get her and return her to the rebels then Morpheus will be their hostage. The Twins want to hurt Morpheus, and want him as a hostage. So they're going to rescue Niobe for him. 

I'm not really sure why they're hunting Neo. They just are. They feel indebted. I don't know. It's one of the bigger plot holes in the story that I was hoping no one would notice. *smirks* As for telling the rebels………they did that on first instinct. *tries to find a decent excuse as she realizes that they wouldn't do that*

Yes, I know I was working too close to the 'overcome your fear' thing. I hope I don't overdo it in the next chapter or two, because of the MI. If I do, please tell me. I also originally intended for Choi to be a main character but it changed and he was not, so I am also hoping I can find a slot for him. The problem is that after this, I already know what will happen and it doesn't look good for old Choi-san. Maybe Choi will somehow lead into their next conflict after working at a dojo…*Oops*, did I say that? I didn't mean to give out plot secrets. And the original Aerons (at least Adrian does, Neil will probably not make another appearance, sorry to all you Oneites) reappear in this chapter, though I do not know how frequently I'll bring them in.  

This fanfic is about the twins, bluntly, honesty, fully. If I didn't develop them as much as I did that would be stupid. You are supposed to develop the main characters, are you not? The attitudes portrayed by the Twins in this fanfic also reflect what I think they are like. Yes, they do care about each other. I'm a twincest fan (that means I like to read and write romances involving twin on twin. Please don't comment on that and say "ew that's gross" Because that just makes you look really stupid) 

The background was fun to write. Making them brothers rather then Twins was something I really wanted to do, and I'm glad I did. Though I must say that my favorite chapter so far has been the contemplation one. (VIII, I think)

Again, I can't thank you enough. I would have loved it if you continued, it's not boring at all; in fact it thrills me to read what you have to say. Tell me what you think, even if it's bad. Flames are amusing. Use TOAOH's as a model. 

Do you think you could provide me with an email/aim/msn/yahoo? I'd love to chat with you, TOAOH?

Oh, also, on another note. After you finish reading and reviewing this chapter, please visit a friend's fanfic, who likes reviews as much as me. And if I get a good report from her, I might just put the next chapter up earlier! How's that for motivation?

It's a trilogy, by a person named Scanner-Cat-Scat. They are in this order, and it's very amusing to read. An interesting look on the Twins' creation. ^____^

Here's for you, M2J2Too! (And read them in order! Lots of reviews for M2!) *Hands you a twin plushie*

1. A Double Curse - 

2. Double the Heroism - 

3. Doubled Plans - 

(Read them! Review them! For me, pleasseee?)

Henceforth, the chapter is dedicated to Kit19, Audrey A, Alocin, and you, T. O. A. O. H. *gives you all cookies and twin plushies*

.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY-  The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness 

Chapter XVI: A Foreign Mind

****

**_Blood….._**

It drips down my face, staining my shirt collar. I feel it on my on lips, running down my chin. I feel it on my arms, my legs, streaming down my body. 

It brings me back to this reality, but doesn't really carry me into this time fully. I can't think straight, my mind crushed with words of Neil and Adrian Aeron, and Agent Smith and Cooper, and Narasumi, and the MI. 

I don't really come back to my senses until a harsh kick knocks my side. Finally I open my eyes to only stare at my legs. 

I'm curled up on the floor, I slowly see, and pain sears my body as soon as I register it. I look at my hands, and I begin to realize that all this time my memory has had my conscious. I've been getting beat up by the Matrix Incarnate. But I can't hurt it, I can't hurt him, he's One, he's my brother, I'd never hurt him.

Almost immediately I jump up. But I stumble, and don't quite acknowledge how much blood I've lost. I don't even know how much time I was gone. My hands fly up to block MI's punches and kicks, but he's fighting with One's body (however deformed that is), and it's a form I know well. I know the way One's body flies through the air in the graceful arcs, and how his fists fly. And even in my weakened state, I can hold my ground against him. 

Trinity, Niobe, and Ghost have their hands full with Smith. There's only one of him and yet all three of them are getting beaten. I need to get rid of this MI, and my concern lies on Ghost. I respect the man, a thing that few have. 

"Hit him!" Trinity shouts at me, attacking Smith as Niobe and Ghost defend, "Just smack him already!" 

"We can't!" I shout back, avoiding a furious kick that would have shattered my nose. 

_//"Let me do it!" //_

_//"One?"//_

_//"Adrian!" //_

I audibly gasp, and that moment, the MI's hand punches me in the face and sends me sprawling, and blood immediately begins to run out of my nose and fills my mouth with it's coppery taste. The back of mind is screaming for me to phase, and yet there's so much that disallows it. I'm being attacked by my brother, and suddenly this…this Adrian….is here. 

_//"Let me do it, Two!"// _He shouts in my head again, //"_I don't know what you did but I suddenly feel alive again!"//_

_//"How?"//_

_//"Just think it, Two! Think of me!"//_

I think about the boy I saw, the boy who I once was, the brown ringlets, pale skin and blue eyes. And suddenly my leg flies around, knocking the wind out of the MI.

He stumbles backwards and growls fiercely, "You hit your brother, Two!" 

"He didn't hurt him!" My mouth cried, "I did!" 

I immediately look for the person, because I didn't say that. 

//_"Relax, Two.__ I have it. Calm down, alright?"//_

I don't like that voice. It's not One's, it's Adrian's. It's not supposed to be there, and suddenly everything I thought well of Ghost dissolves into hate. He brought this onto me. It's his fault I'm here, with the MI in my brother, with Aeron in my head. 

I snarled viciously, overwhelming whatever control Adrian has, and jumped at Ghost in an extremely feral way. Before I can land a punch, Smith pulls me off Ghost, and that anger is just now a pure, unfocused rage.  I lashed at him with everything I have, with no attention to style or anything, just hurt him. Hurt the person in front of me. Smith drops me quickly, and I stumble to my feet.

There is a silence, minus the labored breathing of the rebels and myself. No one moves, and the world spins around me. I feel like I'm going to pass out on the spot. 

//"Hold on, man! I got ya!"// Adrian telepathically spoke to me in relief..

//"Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!!"// I shouted back at him. 

The world falls to my feet again as I collapse into a pile of silver and program in the middle of the room. It dims as both Ghost and the MI rush to me. 

Then I'm standing again, and in my mind's eye is a boy with brown ringlets and a determined glance, glaring at me angrily. I try and make my body sit down, but somewhere along the way he is cutting my connections, and he has such a tight grip on my body that I can't even blink. 

"You! Freak!" He shouted, pointing to the MI, "You get out of Neil's body!" 

"NEIL's body?" MI laughed, "This is Twin One's." 

"Just as much as the one I'm controlling is Two's! Now fuckin' buzz off!" 

I hear laughter. Trinity and Niobe are breaking up in laughter. I can't tell why, but even Ghost smiles. I look for Morpheus who was on the floor with a punctured lung, but he's gone; the rebels must have done something with him while I was off in memory. Smith remains motionless, watching us both with a kind of strange awe and fear.

Adrian turns my body towards the rebels and tries to yell at them, but I feel a grin creeping up on my face as well. Before he breaks up in laughter however (to my great pleasure) he turned back to MI, "You're a shithead and a coward. If you can't fight in your own body then you're just….crap." 

"You're so descriptive," He replies with a smirk. 

Adrian walks my body over to him, and as much as I struggle, he continues forward. The MI is still smirking. The thing controlling my body put my fist into a ball and pulled it back. Then he struck with every piece of energy he could muster.

Adrian punched him in the face. 

I punched One in the face. 

I punched my brother……

There is a moment before anything happens. The audible crack of his nose breaking is the only thing that one can hear. The wood shack shakes on it's foundations and even Smith has stopped moving, struck by the sheer awe of this child, this child in my body who had it first and then it was mine and the timeline is just…impossible. But he stares. Niobe watches in awe, her sunglasses were shattered from the fight. There's a small stream of blood trickling down her face from her the corner of her eye but she doesn't seem to care. Trinity's face is impassive as anything. 

Time slows as the MI falls to his knees, clutching his head. He screams; I can even hear One's accent in his shout. He stumbles to his knees and dives over to me. I'm rooted on the spot.

His hand comes forward almost gingerly, nailing a trigger on my neck, and this time we're both in heaps of silver, but mine is of silver and white, while as his is silver and evil. 

Then I hear and see him fall.

//"Two! Why did you do that?!"//

// "Shut up, Adrian,"// I telepathically snarled viciously , //"This is our  body now. Not yours. Stay out of it. This isn't your place. You're supposed to be dead. Go back into the void of which you came. BUZZ off." //

//"I wish I could, Two. I don't want to be here anymore then you, but I need answers if I have to stay here. Where are we, why is Smith still here, who is that reptile bastard thing, where is Neil, how am I alive again, what the FLYING HELL is going ON!?!?!"//

In this dazed, partially unconscious, systems-failing state I can barely comprehend his words. Only  a couple of ideas reach my fogged mind. 

// "There's too much to explain now." // I reply in a tone that makes me sound much more stable then I am, // "There will be time. You have to give up your consciousness now."//

//"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! Get up!!"//

The sheer audacity of this child! I've been alive more years then him and his parents and everyone else he knows combined! Why can't he just listen to me and I can explain to him everything that I know when I feel at my full strength? My anger at Ghost surges again; how dare that resistant leave me with a foreign mind! This Adrian boy, who is not supposed to exist anymore, who was once me and not! How does Ghost expect me to deal with him, with it, with this Adrian Aeron of who I had two conflicts then and then he was gone?! 

The blood loss is getting to me now. I'm woozy and the floor slides in and out of focus. Trying to stand at all would have been completely futile. I can barely see, and I'm trying to slip into full unconscious, this semi-partial state is even more draining then ever. But Adrian, the stubborn little human child he is, refuses to give it up. Even phasing would require energy that I simply don't have. 

// "No. Let it slip, Adrian. We'll explain when we have the strength. We're slipping into  unconsciousness………"//

//"I…….I…I……." //

Even as I feel my own thoughts slipping away, I can feel Adrian's too. He can barely finish his sentences and even when he does I can't comprehend them properly. I summon up whatever remaining strength I have and, unknown to me, my body curls in tighter. 

//"GIVE IT UP!!"//

Finally he loses grip. The floor spins for a few moments, and then there is nothing but an onyx void. 

AN:

I put a songfic up. It's called Everywhere, based on the song by Michelle Branch. Twinnies, of course. You should all go read it! (And of course, review!)


	19. XVII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

This chapter i'm dedicating to the WACHOWSKI BROTHERS because THEIR MATRIX REVOLUTIONS kicked ass!

Matrix-Twin1: Aeron has no significance as far I meant it too, but if you see any then tell me. ^^

Yes, HA, You are a cheater, but I still love you.^__^

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

~~~

Chapter XVII: There is NOT Strength in Numbers. 

//"uggghh….."//

One never speaks like that. I wonder who it is.

//"uggghh…..Two…?"//

Oh yeah. That obnoxious human. Adrian. He's still groggy though, which is good. I try to feel for the world around me. 

I'm still in the shack. Beyond that I can't see anything unless I alert the rest of them. 

"He's awake," Says Morpheus. I guess the rebels jacked him back in while I was knocked out. 

"That may not be a good thing," replies Ghost. 

I stumble to my feet slowly, using the wall for support. When I'm all the way up, I lean against it. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon MST." Trinity answers. 

That's almost nine hours since we first came here…….

 "How long have we been unconscious?"

"The first time or the second?" again replies the woman. 

"What?"

"You woke up before, walked around strangely, talked in first person, and said something about a kid named Neil." Niobe commented. 

//"Adrian! You used our body while we were unconscious!"//  I shouted at him. 

//"Look, Two, I had to…"//

//"This is our body, Adrian! Do NOT use it!"//

"We did……so we did." I said slowly, still internally fuming with rage. 

"Would you mind explaining why?" Ghost asked unemotionally "Why did you not move while your brother beat you up?"

My hands clench at my side, "That was not our brother. That was the Matrix Incarnate. Do not mistake them, and the explanation is something you don't need to know. Did you find The One?" 

Trinity shakes her head, "No, and Smith is gone." 

I tried to summon all the energy I had left and phased. As I returned to material form I felt much better in general. My eyes fell upon my crumbled brother, and I ran over to him. 

"One!" I cried, falling to my knees. He didn't reply when I shook him, but I did notice that both his dreads and his albinism had returned. Despite those two though, he was still shirtless. I turned to the rebels, "Has he woken up?" 

Morpheus shook his head, "No, but after you passed out he fell to the ground, clutching his head. It looked like his skin was paling and his hair was dreading. I do not if that is a good thing or not, but it did happen."

As I try to think of ways to see if One is alright, Morpheus begins to speak again. 

"Niobe, Trinity, Ghost,  if Twin One lead us here by a trap, we still don't know where Neo is." 

//"I know where he is."//  Adrian tells me.

//"Why would YOU know?"//

//"Because I was there!"//

I don't know how to answer because I don't know what he's talking about. But as he speaks I remember One's jaw. I slide my fingers over it; it's smooth again. I sigh out loud, and Niobe raises an eyebrow at me. 

"What?" I ask, "Are you confused because we think our brother is alright?"

She shrugs in response and turns back to Morpheus, speaking lower then I can hear

"We will be going," I announced to them.

The resistants made no acknowledging gesture, but I didn't care. I'm tired, I'm concerned about One, and I have to hear more of Adrian. I pick up One's body in my arms and phase. 

AN:

TWO CHAPTERS  for everyone, because I am happy because I LOVED Revolutions!!


	20. XVIII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

~~

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

~~~

Hmm….I think I dedicate this chapter too……Hugo Weaving! Because Hugo is a sexy beast, unless of course, he's spazzing out! **Fanfiction.net is a bitch.***__

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

Chapter XVIII: Waking Explanations, Sleeping Spirits

~

The room is as we left it, except for the ash on the coffee table and the shattered glass. The window is still broken, but it's a comfort to me now. The sheer stability of the room calms my mind.  I placed One's unmoving body onto the coffee table and sat on the couch

The last time I had been in this position, Morpheus was a hostage and One was alright. The last time I was here I had been contemplating myself, and now my thoughts lie on my brother.  How weird life can be. 

He's motionless.

It unnerves me. 

Programs aren't made for actual sleep. We recharge on a type of rest, which is most humanly classified as a very light sleep. Light enough not even to be called sleep. It's really rest……I feel so tense I don't even think I'm making sense anymore. It's a flash, really. Just shopping, then the rebels, freeing Niobe, this serum, saving Neo, One, the MI, Ghost, Adrian, Smith……it's just all bundled up. I don't know what to do. 

I hate it. 

//"Will you explain now?"// Adrian's voice annoys me, but I'm glad to here the note of patience in it. Even in the flashbacks he was the more easily angered. 

//"We'll tell you what we know and suspect.//  I began with a sigh, //"This is new to us just as it is you. Apparently, the resistant Ghost knew the trigger-lock to whatever was sealing you and our past life away. From the flashbacks, we'd say it was the serum that locked your persona, and we don't know what locked the memories. Whatever Ghost said broken the mental chains that held you away from us."//

//"Why is Ghost a resistant?""// He asked curiously. 

//"Remember all Smith said about the Matrix?"//

//"Yes."//

//"Ghost is trying to free your species from it. He is resisting."//

//"So who's side are you on?!"// He asked. I can hear the anger growing in his psychic voice. 

//"We are a program, Adrian. We side with the Machines. Though currently we are exiled.  This means that both sides are against us in a way."//

//"So I'm stuck with an enemy in my head. GREAT."// I could hear his sarcasm through his voice and sighed to myself. 

//"Yes, you are. And WE are stuck with an enemy in OUR head. We were here first."//

//"Nah, cause it was my body before it got mutated into yours. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."//

//"Pardon? What does that saying mean?"/

//"It means that I have a better response then you do, so I win."//

//"No comment."//

I sighed again. This was going to be harder then I thought. Apparently, the previous memories of Adrian's life were restored to him, so he was still very much against the Matrix and, well, us. Do humans deal with this stress everyday? How the hell do they do that? There is a silence as I continue to hope fore One to awaken. He doesn't, but apparently Adrian has no response, hence my head remains quiet. 

//"What about Neil?"// He asked suddenly.

//'What about Neil?"// I replied in confusion. 

//"Is he awake?"//"

//"Probably not."// I commented back to him flatly. //"One did not receive the flashbacks because of his possession by the Matrix Incarnate, we would guess. The words would probably affect the MI, rather then One himself. So our brother is probably still alone."//  
  


//"You're guessing."// He accused.

//"Correct."//

There is a groan. One's body curls tighter. I jump to him immediately. 

//"One!"//  I called telepathically to him. 

//"Two? We're…….we're…..we're  so sorry….."//

One turns to face me. He groans several more times before rolling off the coffee table , standing up, and stretching his muscles. I can see the hurt in his eyes, even through the sunglasses. I can see the hurt in his mind, too. 

"Two…." He told me slowly, looking at the ground, "We….we couldn't." 

"There is no need for apologies," I told him sternly, "You are alright, the past is behind us." 

//"That is a pun."// Adrian commented from my head. 

//"Quiet, boy."// I replied sharply. 

"How…" 

"we accept your apology. You are well now, we hope. WE must continue with our lives and put this behind us." 

//"Aren't we going to save Neo?"//

//"You don't' even know who Neo is!"//

//"No, I don't, but he's a resistant, so that automatically makes him worth saving."//

I wish I could stab the kid in the throat. Repeatedly. There is a lapse. 

The phone rings. I swear loudly, and pick it up. 

  
"What is it?"  
  


"Twin?" It's Morpheus's voice, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, goddamnit, we're coming to save your goddamned hero." I growled back into the phone, "You won't leave us alone until we do, will you!?"

From the background on the other  side, I hear Trinity agreeing, but Morpheus replies otherwise, "It is your option." 

"Fine, fine, then you leave us alone." I was again fuming at the resistant, and slammed the phone so hard down I literally broke the thing. 

"Let's go save Neo," I announced to One.

"We don't have a choice." 

_//"No, because we want those bloody rebels off our back.."//_ I replied to him telepathically. 

Goddamnit, I hate those rebels.


	21. XIX

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

I've decided that I'm going to put little awards in the AN. No real reason, because I feel like it. 

"and his hair was dreading." - I meant to say his hair was dreaded, as if it had dreads. But I made a typo. ^^

Smith is the MI's crony. We'll just leave it at that cause I'll be given away more plot secrets. 

Mythical, I don't believe that was in quotes of any sort, just a thought. And thoughts to self can be I-ish. 

AWARDS!!

*Twins doing a drumroll in background as I stand with a table of golden Twin plushie trophies*

Most constant reviewer: Kit19 

Most amusing review: Therikker and ThistleDemon's "People deserve Two" review

Most annoying thing to read: Audrey A's spamming "moremoremore"   
Favorite fellow author/Sponsoree: Scanner-Cat-Scat

Rising Star: ThistleDemon

Poet: TOAOHA

Artist: Rykan

Godly Reviewers: TOAOHA AND Rykan!

Lost and Neva comin' back: The Lady Arianrod

Longest: TOAOHA

Most Interesting Name: Mythical Assassin

Most fun to argue w/: Alocin

Returned from the dead: Luminence 

Friendliest: Rykan

Worst shithead: Kralia

And last but not least…*DRUMROLL*………

Best Fan: Rykan!

Best Review: Any of TOAOHA's!

Oh, and before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to the poet in our ranks, aka TOAOHA. I wuv her so much her character makes a debut in this chapter!

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

Chapter XIX: Agency, Insanity, Curiosity

I HATE Adrian. 

I've never hated anything this much, except perhaps Morpheus after that explosion. I don't hate him that much anymore, though.

Well, the brat just keeps bombarding me with questions. Questions that I don't have answers too. Questions that only little humans would ask. Questions like why don't we stop fighting and why can't machines have alternate sources of energy. Stupid questions, really. But I can't shut up him, and he won't be quiet on his own. 

It's ironic, really, that I was once this boy. That I really hate myself, this human who I was. I hate irony. And I hate Adrian. I wonder what force engineered that fate. The MI? I doubt that one. 

But all of this doesn't compute to how I'm now driving, following Adrian's directions. It doesn't make sense that One is sitting shotgun, looking slightly ill. None of this makes sense. I am not supposed to be saving Neo; I owe no such debt to the rebels. But that nagging human in my head will not be quiet if I don't. He is firmly entrenched upon his stories: upon how the good guys must win and such. But I asked him who the good guy was, and he didn't respond. A small victory, but a victory nevertheless. 

We're in front of the building…where this all started. One goes to open door, but it's locked. 

"Phase through it," I commented to him. 

One phased and floated through. A second after he disappeared, my eye caught a mist flying out of the door. One solidified on the floor, and quickly got up and brushed off the dust, "We cannot get in. They have put some sort of lock on the door." 

//"Ya' can't get through with that weird phasey thing you do?// Adrian asked. 

//"It is inaccessible."//

//"Aw damn."//

"We will have to seek a hacker to break the code." I brainstormed. 

"That seems to be the only option." One agreed, "But where can we find one? They are in hiding. If they do not want us to find them, we will not find them." 

I shrugged in response, "Let us return to our apartment and find out."

So we did. What else was there to do, after all? Adrian had finally quieted down, so I had some peace to myself. 

//"Two, why do we sense a third presence in your head?"//

I sighed deeply to myself. I didn't want to explain it now. I felt that extra knowledge behind my head, and telling One about Adrian could send me back into his time. I don't want that, not again. 

//"There is a long explanation behind it which we do not feel like explaining, you make look through our memory if you wish it so."//

I felt the strange tingling of our personas intermixing. But instead of the comforting feeling, my head felt it was going to split in two. The pain was searing, and I dropped to my knees. What is happening to me? My own twin can't join with me? Is this also Adrian's fault?!

As soon as he felt it, he withdrew. 

//"That third persona is taking the space that we would normally enter."//

I nodded in response. He sighed deeply, "What are we going to do?" he asked, sitting down. 

"We don't know." 

This is the third or fourth time I've not known anything. The world has flown from our feet and left an uncertain padding that I don't like. But it looks like there's nothing I can do about it. Grin and bear it, the humans said. 

"We'll have to find a hacker," One said after a few moments of silence, "Perhaps he can rid you of that extra mind as well." 

"Let us hope," I responded, looking down at him. He stood up and we brusquely left apartment. 

As the elevator door opened, I was face to face with a suit. An agent suit, for that matter. Phasing immediately, I went behind him and sent a crescent kick knocking into his head. He turned slowly. 

Not a he, but a she. 

An audible gasp escapes One from behind the Agent. Apparently, this female Agent's brown hair was cut short, reaching her ears. She had ice blue eyes (standard for an Agent, naturally), her shades knocked off him my kick. There was a hint of amusement in those eyes, a suspicious twinkle that scared Adrian. Beyond that, she's an Agent, and I don't know how to respond, because she isn't attacking me. 

She doesn't have an earpiece. 

Like Smith. 

"Who are you?" I demanded, as One phased to my side, "What do you want?"

"Relax," She responded with a smirk, "I'm not going to hurt you." 

"We'll believe that when we see it," One responded with a growl. 

"Where are you going?" She asked with a grin. 

"Who wants to know?"

"Me." 

"Well we don't think you need to know. Now please get out of our way." I told her patiently, turning and continuing back out the complex. 

//"Two!"//

I turned again, and the female Agent had a gun to One's temple, digging in between his dreadlocks. I laughed, "We can phase." 

"Try me," She responded with the same laugh, "You phase I'll put three bullets in your brother's cerebral cortex." 

"You can't do that." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." 

As she squeezed the trigger, One phased. The bullets went through him, and immediately he was at my side. 

"Who are you?" I demanded again. 

"My name is Agent Thompson." 

"Don't be foolish," One snarled, "There already is an Agent Thompson; he is  male." 

"My name is Agent Thompson too. Call me Thompson if it worries you that much."

"What do you want?" I continued. 

"To help you."   
  


"Why?"

She shrugged, "No reason." 

"You're insane." I responded. 

"Yes, I know that. Follow me if you want to get into the building." 

"How do you know all of this?!" One asked her, his lip curling, "We have not run into you before." 

"Because I do. You can't get into the Agency. If you want to then follow me." 

//"Do we have a choice?"//  I asked One, looking at him with a skeptical eyebrow raised. 

//"We don't think so….."//

//"I get a good feeling from her,"// Adrian injected, .//"I think we can trust her."//

//"You are a human, hence your intuition is misguided."// I shot back. 

Thompson left the complex, and we followed. 


	22. XX

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect!

Woah, twenty chapters! Neva did I think this fanfic was gonna grow so muchly! And I owe a ton of it to you guys! *hands everyone Twin plushies*

Audrey: To make you feel bad, you sent me a guilt trip. Alright, I'm done being spiteful. 

"I should go beat up my sis and see if i remember anything from when we were kids..." This is hilarious. Undoubtedly one of my favorite lines of review to read. 

YES!!! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!!! PLEASE tell me what's wrong with my fanfic when you see it! It makes me a better writer! And I didn't mean to yell at you before, Just found it annoying. Sorry. _

Also, I DO put italics on! But they disappear when I upload the chapter! *sigh*

Oh yes, I dedicate this chapter to Mirachan and Rykan4marius, who are starting a twincest club on deviantart.com! If you want to check out my art, go to thethirdtwin.deviantart.com.  Rykan is Rykan4marius.deviantart.com and Mirachan is Mirachan.deviantart.com. Are you seeing a connection? *grin*

NEXT CHAPTER! 

DUAL BIOGRAPHY-  The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness 

Chapter XX: Dangerous Games

~

This Agent Thompson person amuses me. There is nothing in my un-updated database about her; she must be younger then us. She's an Exile, no doubt, a bit unstable for that matter. 

But she may be our ticket to getting rid of Adrian and saving Neo, who I still don't know why I'm saving. So we don't have a choice. 

She led us back to a shack, not too much different from the one I confronted the MI. In it were several computers hooked up together, the green code of the Matrix scrolling on all three. 

"Can you help us?"

"I didn't threaten you for no reason." 

"We wouldn't be surprised," One murmured under his breath, "There are two things you need to do?"

  
"Two things? Overhaul," She responded, sitting down at the single seat. 

"Two things." I repeated firmly, "You brought in two beings, hence two things are required." 

"Thought you were one," She retorted. 

She sighed, "Fine, two things. One of them is breaking the Agency. What else?" 

"We have an extra persona in our head," I said quietly, hearing Adrian groan, "Could you remove him?"

"Sure, sit down," She grinned a crazy smile at me, and I sat down on a chair I pulled up. From a hidden compartment, she pulled three electrodes and put them on me. I can feel my pulse begin to race. My temple, my neck, and one slightly down my shirt, on my heart. 

//"Calm down, brother,"//  One reassures me //"You shall be fine."//

//"We know…we cannot explain why our pulse has quickened." //

She begins to type furiously on one of the two keyboards in front of the computers. There is a tingling in my head again, and as I look upon the Matrix on the screens, I realize that she's playing with my programming. 

Dangerous games, dangerous games. 

My entire body buzzes with her meddling. Even the slightest changes race up my spine; things you just can't NOT do. My nails grow a fraction of an inch, my dreads whiten. The handle of my switchblade grows slightly colder; my coat lengthens a sixth of an inch.  I know they mean nothing, but it shows me just how much power this Agent has over me. That if she wanted to, she could easily delete me right here and now. 

The miniscule changes stop, and white stars flash between my eyes. The buzzing, though annoying, switches to a screaming pain that sets my bones on fire. My muscles tense, my eyes squeeze shut. The blistering pain throbs between my eyes; everywhere else it's dulled. 

  
"That's what you want?" Thompson asks me. 

"Yes," One replied instead. I'm glad; I don't think I could string the words together. I have the program equivalent of a migraine, or worse. 

//"It's like….when they turned me into you…."//  Adrian said quietly. I can hear the pain make his voice crack, //"I'm….sorry…Two…"//

The burning agony calms down in my head as I try to focus his words, //"What?"//

His words are fractured, just as my comprehension. Whatever Thompson is doing is making my vision blurry and my head spin. I think One is shouting, but I'm not sure. 

//"I….I think…whatever I did…….I'm sorry. I ….I know I can be an ass at times…."//

I don't know quite how to respond, and I don't think I have the energy to anyway. But as the agony becomes exceedingly more unbearable, my mind refocuses, clearer then anything. I am still sitting down in that chair, the electrodes still there,  my own code still scrolling down the screens. I'm alright, I think. The blistering throb in my head has calmed down. 

"I'm alright now, I think," I told One. 

He looked at me, completely horrified, but I'm not sure why. 

"Two!" 

"What?"  
  


"You spoke it purposefully!" 

I cocked my head to one side. 

"You said it! I!" 

I grinned at him, "Well, yes, I did. Is that alright with you, because if it's not then that's just too bad. Oh well," I shrugged at him and nodded to Thompson, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," She chuckled. 

One looks at me, his eyes practically bulging. They flicker to the Matrix code, where my programming is scrolling. 

"You edited his programming!" He growled at Thompson, "Reconnect him at once!" 

"Why should I?" She responded with a smirk. 

I wonder what One's so worked up about. I mean, at least Adrian's gone. I dn't hear him anyway. 

"What did you do to Two?!"

"I made him independent, you two need that." 

"Change him back!" One growled, "We know what we need." 

She stands up from the computers and smirks at One. It's a vicious grin, an insane one, even. From One's position sitting down,  she's looking down at him.

"Beg." 

"What are you talking about, Agent?" He demands to her, "Give us our brother!" 

"Relax, One, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," He says quickly to me. 

"Beg, like get on your knees and beg," Thompson is sneering now. 

"We would not beg to you." 

"Suit yourself." She turned back to the screens and watched the code descend. 

I crossed my legs and watched One and Thompson. My brother was grinding his teeth together viciously, and Thompson was merely sitting there watching the screens. 

"You never answered our question before," One said, keeping the note of panic that only I could sense out of his voice, "How did you discover of us?"  
  


She pointed to her neck, where her earpiece would be. A long scar ran up the same path the device would take, curling under her ear, and more scar tissue actually in her ear, "I can hack into the Agents' hardwired network. They are talking about you. Say that the Matrix Incarnate himself is after you two. It's crazy to think that he'd go after two little rogue programs like yourself, so I figured I'd go see why. Why?"  
  


"We….were involved in a deal that involved a bit of revenge on our part," He replied, "It involved saving rebels." 

Thompson chuckled to herself, "You are a little foolish pair of Exiles. Tsk tsk, you should know better if you fled the Source."

"We did not expect such." 

"It was your fault," I smirked, "You were the one he took over. You and I both know that. " 

One doesn't respond to me, "Agent Thompson, revert our brother back to his previous programming. We order you too." 

"You and what army?" She responded, toying with my brother, "I do it if you stuff that Exiled pride you have and begged to me. I really will. And I'll hack the Agency, too. Just for you."  She rolled her eyes at my brother and watched the screen scroll. The expression on her face was amazingly bored-looking. 

One walked behind Thompson and looked over her shoulder, "Thompson?"  
  


She didn't turn, "Yes?" 

"Turn around." 

The female Agent sighed to herself and obeyed my brother's wishes. She turned and looked down at him, a wide triumphant snicker growing on her face. 

One was on his knees, shades off, eyes blazing hate, "Please, Agent Thompson, return our brother to his original state. Return MY brother to his original form, like he was before you mutated him. Not his first form, connected to the Matrix, but what he was when we first saw you in the hotel."  

Thompson's eyes go dark for a second: she was hoping he wouldn't say to make me how I was hour ago, but my first version. 


	23. XXI

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

AN: 

Hum: if you don't want to keep reading then don't, of course. 

Audrey: OH don't worry, Thompson has no intention of being a main character. ^_~

Rykan: You are a gross pervert…and I love it. ^^  
  


TOAOHA: I dun know what will happen to Adrian, but the odds don't look good for him. And I shall protect you from the Adrian-hating reviews. ? "But of course, something else could be done to him as well" –hit the nail on the head. And the words…well I just do that naturally, I think. _

Oh  yes, I'm dedicated this chapter to all fans of Twincest! *hands all twincest fan a pair of plushies to be creative with*

And the chapter after this is really just a part of this one…

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

Chapter XXI: Eye for an Eye

There is a cold hearted second, and Thompson nods slightly to my brother. She turns back to the keyboard and types more, hacking. Again my programming buzzes, but the splitting pain I expected doesn't come. 

"Well?" One growled, "He's not changed?"

"I don't feel different," I admitted, "Should I?"

One snarls at the female Agent, "Change him!" 

"Relax, Twin," She says with a grin, "I'll switch him back in a second, all I need to do is press a few more keys. We're going to save your little pet first." 

"Now! Change him now!" One shouted, displaying a rare loss of temper. He stands up and flips the chair he was sitting on across the room angrily.

"You don't him to be!" Thompson shouts back, "Trust me! I KNOW what I'm doing!" 

"I doubt that," He replies sullenly. Thompson's features harden and she sighs. 

"Look, Twin, you're One, right? Yeah. Well One, look at it this way. If the MI really IS after you, then he'll just go after your brother to kick your ass! If you guys stay separate right now then he won't have anything up on you! Cool your Exiled jets and let me do this my way!" 

One blinks several times before sitting down. Well, actually, since his chair was across the room, he went to sit down but as there was no chair, he fell flat on the floor. I snickered and stifled my laughter, and the Agent just broke down and laughed full out, practically in my brother's face. 

"You're a moron," She announced her him once her laughing fit had calmed down. 

"Shut up," He mumbled and stood up, "Can we go?" 

"Hold on, I need to break the Agency first." She sat back down at her chair (which was conveniently still there) and went back to typing furiously. My programming leaves the screen to be replaced by the familiar scrolling of the evil building. 

"Ok, done, let's go. We can save your rebel and I'm sure then I'LL be chased, but hey, who cares about little old me?"  
  


"That's a good question," One shot back. 

"Be nice," I said to him with a smirk. 

"Quiet." He snarled back at me. 

The three of us head to the Agency. Thompson insists on walking, but luckily it's not far away. She probably did that for her own purposes.

The building looms in front of us. One tries to phase through it and fails again; I chuckle lightly and Thompson sneers. She hits the door once and spins the doorknob. The door opens silently. One murmurs a swear under his breath as the three of us enter. 

We take the elevator; which is far too simple and obvious for my tastes. One says that Neo will be on the top floor; it's where Niobe was, at least. We're all in the elevator as it takes its quiet ascent up to the top of the Agency. The last time we were here we phased, so I don't remember how many floors there were. However many it is, it's far too many. My own Exiled programming conflicts with the sheer connectedness of the building itself, making my skin feel irritated. As a result I am jumpy and fidgety, and I hope this damned elevator reaches the top soon. 

Too many minutes later it stops. All three of us step out, and Thompson opens the door to the room. As expected, The One is there, stuffed in a corner like a rag doll. Smith is pacing, but the MI is nowhere to be found. 

"I was expecting you," he says to us, looking out the window, "But I don't recognize you…." 

"I'm older then you," Thompson announces, "I'm an Exile." 

"Where is the MI?" One growls. 

Smith turns and chuckles. Both my brother and myself gasp in astonishment. 

"He's right here," Smith holds his hand over his heart, and I cannot help but keep my gaze locked in his. His eyes are like cat's eyes, those slimy reptilian things I saw in One not too long ago. 

Right in front of me, his irises begin to shift back into normality. The hooked pupils slowly soften and become round, blue irises growing from those now-round pupils. The shape of his eye sockets even shift, their pointed almondness becoming also round and smooth. Before my eyes, his own eyes shift back to normal. As the eyes regain their full humanity, thought, Smith drops to the ground. 

I turn, instinctively, to One. As Thompson predicted, the MI is slowly taking One again. But this time it has no effect on me; on ME. 

One growled at Thompson, "Who are you?"

"Agent Thompson, Sirakou," she responds with a shrug. 

"I don't go by Sirakou anymore. My last name before this fiasco with a pair of obnoxious Exiles was Katirian."  MI/One smirks. Sirakou must have been a former name of the entity, much like Narasumi that I knew when One and I were still hardwired, "But yes, I remember you. A little off in the head, still?"  
  


She smirks crazily, agreeing with the MI's statement, "Damn straight. And to help this pair of Exiles only put me further into that pot."

"I should have finished your deletion back then," He shrugs, "No matter."

Again, the MI turns to me. His face is still a pale albino identical to me; only the eyes switched, unlike last time, "Well, Two?"

"I don't need you," I shrugged and sneered.   
  


"What?" He echoes, turning quickly to Thompson, "You separated them?!"

"Damn straight!" She laughs in the MI's face, sealing her death pact. 

The creature in my brother's body charges at the female Agent, fighting at a furious pace. She is able to block most of his attacks, and the few that get through are fairly weak. I brusquely come up to the MI behind him and nail him in the head with a wheel kick, causing him to loose his focus on his task of killing Thompson. He turns viciously to me, snarling like some rabid beast, and I throw my wheel kick again, smacking him square in the side of the head. He's not fighting back, but I don't know why. The only reason I can think of is that One would be fighting back, but is that possible? 

I continue to beat One with flying punches and kicks. His pale face becomes battered and bloody, his dreads get stained with red. 

"Get out of my brother, damnit!" I shout as I throw a particularly nasty roundhouse. 

The MI grits his, One's really, teeth at me. But I sneer, and Thompson laughs. 

"You see? You can't do anything now, Sirakou! Get out of the Twin's body and take over your minion, why don't you?"

"You'll do just fine…and I think I'll tear you apart from the inside!" 

He begins to leave One's body, but the transformation is quicker and apparently more brutal. One falls to his knees, digging his nails into his bruised and bodied head. I hurt him like that.  My conscience nags at me, but I can't let it win.

A single, short-lived scream and gasp of pain seems to be the end of One's transformation. He is normal again, and looks up at me. Phasing quickly, he stands in front of me as Thompson is completely engulfed within the MI. She collapses onto the floor, near One's panting body.  She whispers something to him, and he gasps. Then she falls to floor, and One stands up. 

"We have to go," He says quickly, fluidly moving over the unconscious Smith to toss The One's body carelessly over his shoulder, "before Thompson wakes up." 

"Agreed." 

We phased, bringing the unconscious body with us.

As we arrived back at our apartment, One dropped the lifeless body on the table and practically collapsed onto the couch. He let his head loll back onto the headboard, sighing deeply. 

"Two, come over here." He said to me. I was currently pacing around, looking generally bored. At his request, I sat on the couch next to him. 

He looked at me and sighed. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Mmmmm?" I asked, in expectation of something. 

He leaned over to me as I edged away slightly. We've never been physically close programs, and we both had a certain feel for personal space. 

"Lean over, will you?" He asked softly. 

I was a little freaked out by that, but I did so anyway. 

Like I said, we were never physically close. It got in the way of everything else we did. Prior to contrary belief, we're not completely the same, rather polar opposites to complement each other. And besides that, when were we created, romance was not a thought. Being together would have been incest, or as the Frenchman had dubbed, 'twincest'. 

He closed his eyes and kissed me lightly. 


	24. XXI i

i

A jolt burned through my lips, into my head, going down. At first I thought it was arousal, which would have almost defied my programming. But as it continues down my body, I realize it is nothing of the sort; my body is not responding the correct way if it was. 

The feeling reaches my toes and runs back up my programming again. My entire body shudders, and suddenly a door opens up again. It is the door to One. My conscious mind grows tenfold, re-expanding to what it is supposed to be. 

Tentatively, I touch my brother's thoughts. A sigh of relief courses through me as I notice all is as it should be. He has mixed confusion and anxiety, even a tint of disgust from the kiss. Among all, I feel relief race through his head.. He knows that I am in his mind and welcomes me there. I know that I am wanted here and this time, and I am pleased. Suddenly I feel him in MY mind, his different but not-foreign presence. He ruffles through my thoughts like I did his, and he sees what I feel, which is much like his: Confusion and relief. 

I blink several times as I feel the buzz dissipate. 

"One…One were we really….?" I ask him, looking down at the ground. My memory is completely intact, and now I can't figure out how I could be such a…. well…bitch to my own brother. Part of me, even.   
  


"Yes." 

I try and figure out how I could have spoken so lightly. I am not I. I am part of us, one of two, half of whole. I shake my head and discard the thought. 

AN~

Okay, I'm sure all you anti-twincest people are all like "ewww that' disgusting" or whatever.  But you all have to understand that I am a Twincest fan, and keeping this thing straight and romance-less has been a challenge for me. It's difficult for my dirty mind to keep out of this fic, so I'm let myself relax for five paragraphs. If you can't take it then stop reading. Flame me if you want, really. But it's a kiss between family. You kiss your mom when you run off to the school bus or whatever, right? Think of it like that. 

This is a really short chapter, and there is one before it in case you don't check. It's only about a half page of text, and has no title. I just felt that this would be the best place to end, and wanted the kiss to end the previous chapter. Ironically, I think I like this chapter very much as well.


	25. XXII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

AN: I really don't like this chapter. It started off really good and went steadily downhill from the middle of the second page. But I also feel terrible about getting it up very late. I need sleep. I will probably go back and edit this, because it has nothing in it except dialogue and nothing real important. So, the moral of the story is don't think the rest of the fic will be as terrible as this chapter is, because I've been so busy and I'm trying to transfer this fic from one big plot thing to another. Again, many many apologies. 

However thank you for not flaming me on the end of chapter XXI. I appreciated it muchly. I had an urge and I needed to let it out. Sorry. Maybe I'll go back and edit it. But I'll probably DEFINITELY fix this chapter sometime or other. 

ThistleDemon: I love baths and candles, but hate caramel. Unless it's in Twix or Milky way, of course ^^

I think I need to clear this up because it's obviously not clear: Smith is STILL an exile. He's just smart and realizes that he'll get the best shot at surviving  if he works for the MI because the MI is kind of……Matrix-Godish. 

Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to Qurrah/Lexxin, who's kick ass RPing rocks my world and Seimiya's, too. And you probably don't know what I'm talking about, but that's alright anyway. 

Oh yes, Rykan's char is first mentioned here!

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter XXII: Empty Space

"Yes, we have The One." I put the phone back on the receiver and look out the broken window. 

"We really must fix this." I comment to my brother, motioning to the window. 

"Why so?" He responds, "Does it bother you?"

"We suppose so. It disrupts the natural flow of the building." 

I can sense the edginess in my own voice, and I can sense it in One's, too. It almost seems as if we're both anxious, but anxiety is a human quality. I don't like it, and neither does he. 

I am finally grateful for the rebels' return.  But to my great displeasure, I do not recognize one of the faces that walk in. One of them is Ghost, who my entire being half-respects and half-hates. The other I don't know at all. 

//"Do you recognize that rebel, One?"//

//"We were hoping you would."//

"We're here to get Neo," says Ghost quietly. 

"Who are you?"  I ask the other rebel. 

He bites his lip as he if knows who I am, "Soren." 

With that my memory again smacks me in the back of the head, causing a sudden splitting pain. I know this human; he was in my flashback back in that shack. It was him and Binary, a woman. 

"We know you."   
  


He nods stiffly, "Yes."

One looks at me with an eyebrow raised, but says nothing. I almost wish he would ask me who that is, to relieve tension that is not only my shoulders, but also floating in the air. We've been distant from each other since freeing him from the MI, and although the timeframe may have been only three or four days, it still feels uncomfortable.

I want to blame Adrian. I want to blame the MI, and Smith.  I want to blame the Merovingian, even. But even as I try to formulate words in my head to say to Ghost, I know that is no fault but ours, but the Twins themselves who have brought this task down. We made these choices. 

One's silence is perhaps the most uncomfortable thing I have ever felt. I say this because I've never felt it before, and I never should. I don't know why he doesn't ask how I know Soren, and yet I feel I can't ask why he doesn't question me so. It's not trust; trust fills my being unlike this cold dark mist that clouds my own logic.  

"Twin?"

"What?" One answers, stepping in front of me, "Yes, yes, take The One and be off." 

Ghost gives me a careful glance of concern as Soren picks up the unconscious body. I do not look back at him, starting straight ahead. The two leave with the body, and One whirls on me. 

"How do you know him? We do not recognize his face." 

"We fought him quite some time ago," I respond, blinking out of my trance, "Both of us. It was some time ago. Why did you not ask before?"

One opens his mouth to speak but closes it. He opens it after a second or two, and his words are even and level, "We did not want to interrupt on your thoughts. We could tell you were thinking." 

"We were thinking why you weren't asking us." 

One nods back at me and his eyes dart away behind the sunglasses. He looks at the window, "We really must fix this." 

"Yes." I respond, a hint of a smile on my lips. 

"Two?"  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"What are we doing here?"  
  


The question is rather strange to me, and I take a second before thinking about the answer itself, "We are going to live our lives for ourselves and each other." 

"Like humans?" There is a layer of distrust in his voice. 

"There may be no other way to survive," I respond, "But as humans we may need occupations."  

"For what reason?"

I look at One. His face is marked with an amused curiosity and I wonder exactly how to respond, "Because if we are to fit in with their society we must get occupations much like they do. And plus, the landlord may want us to pay for this place. One can only ghost hunt for so long." 

He nods once, understand. I nod back at him and briefly wonder how to find a job now exactly. 

Eventually he proves to be more resourceful in that aspect. He picks up a newspaper, and although I cannot see why it is still a newspaper, given the fact it's now a day old. Human flawlessness. He glances through it, shaking his head, and then finally nods. He sets the paper on the coffee table, pointing to an ad. 

**WANTED**

**Proficient Martial Artists**

**Need to be third-ranked black belt or higher in at least two or three forms**

**Interested?**

**Call Raikan Prash, 201-833-0783**

**Email: _Fallenagent@hotmail.com_**

**Fax: 201-887-4483**

I look up from it and smile slightly. Perfect.  He picks up the phone and hands it to me.  I call the number quickly, hoping someone will pick up. 

"Hello?" asks a voice. 

"Miss Rykan Prash?"  
  


"Yes, who's calling?" 

"Saw your article in the paper and would like to apply." 

The voice seems to get happier, "Great! Let me give you the address and you can come over." 

"Alright." 

"Got a paper and pencil?"

"Yes." 

"Alright. You're coming to the White Dragon Dojo, on 85th Street. It's hard to miss. Do you know how to get there?"  
  


"Yes." 

  
"When can I see you, then?"

I look at One, //"When can we meet her?"// I ask him questionably, telepathically. 

//"As soon as possible?"// He responds with a shrug. 

"Whenever is good for you, Miss Prash." I respond to her charismatically. 

"Cool. Umm….is 2:00 good?"  
  


I glance at the clock, it's just about noon now, "Sure." 

"Alright, then I'll see you there!"  Her voice in enthusiastic as she hangs up and I do the same. 

AN~

Just want to tell anyone not to call or use any of those numbers or email addresses. I made them up and they might actually be someone's.  Thanksies. ^_^


	26. AN

Just a quick note to all my loving little fans that I adore muchly. A very sad note, actually. 

My disc with Dual Biography has walked away from me. I lost my entire last chapter, and it was full of pretty descriptions. So I'm going to be a little AN-ish thing in here, and the next chapter won't be up till at least next week, probably later. *very sad face*

Oh yes, the chapter WAS edited but I have to reedit due to the fact my disk has decided it does not like my pocket no more. 

"I disagree. Why would a "fallen agent" need martial artists? Dun dun DUN... " hehe, I didn't mean it THAT obviously. 

If you are referring to the ad, that was in the newspaper not an email.   
  


"Why doesn't Two transfer his memories to One??" I will go into that sometime later. 

Audrey…

I appreciate your comments. I really do, but you have this thing with extremes. I KNOW what I'm doing. I KNOW what is going to happen. I KNOW how this fic is going to turn out. This is PART of the plot! PLEASE do not EVER say I don't know what I'm going to do with it! If I don't know, I WILL tell you I don't know what to do. 

"is this a Marysue i am going to die. die die die."

D'ya think I would do that to you? Psh. You should know me better then that. I can do fanfics marysue-less, even with female characters. And besides, the beautiful Twinnies are the main character, and I have no intention of changing it. 

Thank you. Have a nice day. 


	27. XXIII

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

Dedicated to the Forlown Legions, which were disbanded today. I will miss you dearly, Thrious and bunch. Rest in peace, 12/21/03

DUAL BIOGRAPHY

Chapter XXIII: White Dragon 

One opens to the door to the White Dragon Dojo, motioning for me to enter. I do, and he follows and closes the door behind me. The place is very small, with a waiting room that we're currently standing in. There is a window pointing outside to which I can see the street and the city, which reminds me of mine and One's apartment except for the fact the window is still whole. There is a small wooden table of sorts that comes up to about mid-calf, and fake wooden-plastic benches line the room. Coat hooks are also in abundance. Opposite the coat hooks are cubbyholes for shoes (I'd assume), and above the cubbyholes is a larger window that I can see a dojo from. It is a typical square dojo, with a padded floor.  The remaining wall above the benches also has a window, and I can see a small hallway and a closed door behind it. There is a door next to the window, and I open it and step into the small corridor, glancing down the hallway. One side leads to the dojo I saw, while the other curls around the corner. My current interest is the closed door that One is now standing near. He opens it and peers inside, nodding to me.. I follow him, observing there as well. 

It is a small office, occupied by a single woman sitting at a large desk. Papers are strewn about the desk, all of them with complicated numbers or attendance lists. There are also pens and pencils littered around the desk and an occasional dragon paperweight or such. She doesn't look up at us, so both of us examine the trinkets in the room. 

Mounted upon the walls are swords and daggers of all sorts. One of them has a huge nick in it, probably abuse of the blade or a nasty battle. The rest of them are in prime condition and glisten from the two or three lights in the ceiling. There are scrolls, too, mentioning accomplishments from this and that. None of them mean much to me, knowing that I can beat humans easily. The thing that draws most of my attention is an unrolled vertical scroll on a wall, marked with kanji-esque characters. But they're not kanji, and I wonder vaguely what they are. 

I glance over to One, who seems to be testing the weight of a small knife with an ornately carved hilt. I also noticed another one of the kanji-like scrolls and make a mental note of it to him, but he responds just as quickly that he already looked at it and also could not figure out exactly what it was. 

After about five minutes of appraising the items in the girl's office, I tap on the desk once, impatiently. The woman looks up to us and sighs, then goes back to her working. 

"It is two o'clock, Miss Prash," One half-growled next to me. 

The girl looks up again and smiles, "Ah yes, I forgot! You must be the men who I was on the phone with two hours ago! I'm sorry, how long have you been waiting here? I just got very preoccupied, that's it….Name's Raikan. Raikan Prash." 

//"Unusual name for a human."// One points out.

//"Indeed."// I respond to him. 

"Neil, and he is Adrian." 

"Pleasure to meet you both." She smiles at us again then turns back to the papers, working hastily. 

"We are here for the jobs you offered…." I trail off, waiting for soime sort of acknowledgement. 

  
"I know that," She responds, not looking up, "Just sit tight as I'll be there in like two seconds. Stretch if you want." 

With a shrug, both of us exit into the tiny corridor. One follows me onto the dojo. We look at each other and nod, dropping our connection to a thread so that we may spar and not know the next move the other will do, because otherwise it would be very difficult to have a nice match. Even the slightest loneliness sets of the feeling of us being separated twice, but I know that the connection is still there and it beings me comfort as I prepare to spar. 

In a flash, he brings his foot up in a roundhouse that I knew was coming. I block and slide under him in a trip, but he jumps backwards and lunges in with a hard jab. I grab his hand and twist it, but he, just as fast, jumps with it and pulls me towards him, re-gripping my own wrist. His other hand turns into uppercut at my solar plexus, but I duck at send a foot flying up at his chin. He is forced to let go of my wrist to block it, and we both back off. 

"Do you think that was a sufficient  stretch?" I asked him with a smirk. 

"We think so," He responds, as we both open back up the connection to each other, "And you?"

"Agreed." 

In the middle of the word, Raikan walks in. She is dressed in a standard gi, black pants and a black jacket. She bows as she enters, and looks at One with a  raised eyebrow. 

"Shoes?"

He nods, "Would you prefer them off?" 

"If you could be so kind."

Both One and I sit down on the mat and begin to unlace the top of the boots. After that is done, we throw them off to the side. 

"How do you spar with all that clothing?" She asked with a smirk. 

We both shrug, "We always have." 

"You guys like a team or something?" She continues, that smirk not leaving her face. 

I nod, "Yes, that is correct. We always fight together." I look at One with a stern glance in my eye, he gives me the evil eye back. 

//"Why do you continue to bring that up?""// He asks, a snarl in his words. 

//"What do you mean?"//

//"It seems you always bring up the MI into this. Might we add that we did not have a second persona that we didn't tell you about."//

//"Your point is clear."//

"Hello?"

"Sorry," I quickly apologize, "We missed what you said." 

"I'll spar with one of you, how's that sound?" 

"We fight together and only together." 

"Well that's not fair," She responds, pursing her lips, "That doesn't show your skill to me. You know what, spar each other. Do you do that?"  
  


I nod. 

"Fine, spar each other." 

We degrade the connection again as I start with a full roundhouse, aiming for his gut. He jumps back and ducks, grabbing my foot and twisting it, sending me flying in the air. As soon as my hands hit the ground I'm back up, rolling into him with a spinning back-kick. This time as goes to grab my foot, I slide it faster out of his grasp and follow up with an elbow that is blocked by his arm. My empty hand flies around to slap him harshly across the face. He goes to block again, but his block is weaker and my nails graze his face, leaving raised welts. Before he can attack me, I slam him in the stomach with a sidekick, causing him to stumble back. 

Raikan moves to intervene, but I move around her. One stands back up and catches my collarbone in his outstretched fist as I charge for him, giving him the opportunity to reverse this match. His spinning sidekick nails my cheek, but I hear no bone cracking. However, he spins around with an elbow and hits me again, and this time there is the sound of my cheekbone fracturing. I back handspring backwards and nod to him, symbolizing the end of the match. He stops and smirks broadly. 

"Beat you." 

"Quiet," I look at him, holding my injured cheek. 

"I said to SPAR!" Raikan half-shouts, "Your cheek is shattered! How do you expect to teach a class with a broken cheekbone?!"  
  


I shrug to her, "Spar On---Neil now." 

One looks at Raikan and falls into a fighting stance. Raikan does the same, bowing first. 

Even now I don't see this match being interesting. Our knowledge as programs far outweighs hers, and the speed and strength both of us contain are nothing to laugh at either. One has a leisurely stance; he's not really trying. Raikan's face, however, is marked with concentration as she stands lightly on her feet, glancing over my brother. One is normally fairly aggressive when we spar, but right now he is hanging back, waiting for the girl's first strike. 

She charges, coming in first with a full front kick. My brother steps back easily and the kick misses, but her follow up with the wheel kick hits him squarely in the neck. For a second both of us are slightly amazed that she could hit him---that kind of speed is a progam.

 One sharpens up immediately, his focus shifting squarely to his opponent. Raikan smirks as she finishes the combo with a jumping spinning roundhouse. One ducks and stands up immediately back with a full roundhouse of his own. Raikan's hand shoots out to block the kick as the other moves to grab my twin's empty hand. She succeeds in it and pulls him forward, his balance broken on one foot. One stumbles forward as she throws a spinning back kick at the unbalanced man, hitting him in the collarbone and sending him reeling backwards. Seeing the advantage, the girl continues her attack with a nasty skin kick that hits it's mark and then a crescent kick that will raise a nice bruise on his shoulder and topples him to the floor as well. Raikan drops to his level, and makes a move to punch him flat in the face, but stops a second away from his face. 

"Do you surrender?" She asks. 

One nods slightly and slides out from under her fist, standing up and brushing the dust off his coat. 

"You're not human," I comment unquestionably. 

"Correct," She says with a grin, "And neither are you two." 


	28. XXIV

AN: Oh my god, I'm SOOO sorry I couldn't get this up for you guys. Hence I'm in a hurry so I'm skipping normal disclaimers and comments. I'll put them up in the next chapter which is going up tomorrow. 

Dedicated to the Forlown Legions, which was disbanded 12/21/03, and in memory of Thrious Forlown. 

Happy New Year, too, btw. 

Dual Biography

Chapter XXIV: Adapt to Exist

My mind swarms with mine and One's questions, "Why aren't the agents after you?" I remember Thompson as I speak, wondering of her fate as well. 

"I made a deal with them." 

"What about the MI?"  
  


"Irii?" She raises an eyebrow, probably naming one of his other forms; "I've seen him once. I don't think he even cares." 

//"He told us he has no interest in Exile or hardwired, only those who help the rebels…."//

//"You're right, One."//

"So do you guys really want to teach here?" She asks, walking back into the office and motioning for us to come, "Don't programs have better things to do?"

"We're Exiled." 

"I know that," Raikan sighs as she sits down in the chair behind the desk. We sit in two of the other chairs in the room, "I mean, don't you have better thing to do, anyway, then teach humans?"

I chuckle faintly; One smirks as well. When neither of us answer, she continues, a smug look on her face, "Wait, how did you not know I was a program originally?"  
  


"Why would we?" One asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Raikan laughs and pulls out a business card, "Fallen Agent. Really now, do Exiles degenerate when they reach a certain age? And regardless…you can see my programming. I can see yours. Why didn't you look?"  
  


Silence echoes in our mind(s?) and I turn to One, mottled confusion and amazement in my eyes. Only One 

//"Why didn't we think of it before? How could we have missed it?!"// I mumble telepathically. 

//"Have we truly become that obsolete to not even think of precautionary measures? She could have been the MI and it would have slipped right by us!"// He half-shouts back.

//"We must be more on guard……"//

//"Yes."//.

"Hello?"  
  


I turn sharply from One and look back at Raikan, "What?"  
  


"I asked you if you wanted to work here." 

"Oh, what, sure," I responded with a shrug, feeling One's stare bore into the back of my head. 

//"What?"//

//"Why is SHE teaching humans?"//

"You asked us why we wanted to work here…but our question is, why did you start it?"  
  


"I made a deal with some Agents, and they don't come after me." She responds, "I told them I would lead a perfectly normal life and would immediately report all children that showed signs of extraordinary ability to them. So that is that. As for Irii, he doesn't care." 

"His name is….Thompson now." 

"Thompson?" Raikan bows off the mat, and beckons for us to follow, sitting down at her desk, "Which program was that?"  
  


"Another Exile who he was on bad terms with." One comments, biting his lip. 

"You didn't like him?"

"Her." 

"I thought Thompson was a male Agent, the latest bunch of them." She shifts through more papers and scribbles as we talk. 

"It turns out there was another, older female Agent Thompson who had gotten a bit off in the head originally, so she was Exiled rather quickly, and was a hacker that helped us with our………deals with people." 

She looks up, "eh?"

"What?" One asks. 

"What kind of deals with what kind of people." 

"People that involved us have two run-ins with the MI." 

"Ah, helping rebels now are we? Not good for your lifespan." 

"We'd rather not speak of it." 

"Understood, it can be nasty when it wants to be." 

One and I glance at each other before opening my moth to say something, but I lapse into uneasy silence as Raikan continues to scribble, the only sound heard. 

"What are you waiting for?" She asks after a few moments of silence, "Oh yes, here." She opens a draw and throws clothes at us, "Get changed." 

"Pardon?" One sputters. 

"You think I'm going to let you teach my class in that?! Get changed into a gi!" She shouts sternly at us. 

"We don't listen to you." I comment coldly in response.

"You are working for me," She growls, "That means you have to listen to me when I comes to working. Which means I told you to get on a gi, so you have too. otherwise I can fire you. Get it?"

I gape at her for several moments, "I'll hurl a sword at you if you don't your asses into that changing room and put on a gi." 

"It's black!" I protest weakly. 

"No shit! Put it on!" 

"But it's black. We don't wear black." One glares.   
  


"You do now! You want to work in a normal life! Newsflash, humans wear more then silver and white. And they don't spar with rings and trench coats, and say 'we' when they mean 'I'. If you want to work here, at least TRY and act human, alright? I don't even care if you speak in plural. But no more strutting around in silver! And be humble for a change, while you're at it, and no beating the humans because they don't catch on! Show some compassion! Be human. You'll get used of it." 

I blink in surprise, pulling back slightly. One looks at me and looks genuinely surprised, and then we both walk out, trying to figure out what that was about. 

//"Compassion?"// I can hear the confusion in my own voice as I speak to One. 

One's silence gives me the answer. 

The two of us enter the dressing room. In a hasty sort of way, we both begin to strip off our clothing and put on the gis. One looks at me through his sunglasses, and his expression puzzeles me. 

"What?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just different," He responds, tying his belt around his waist in a knot as I do the same, "Not used of it." 

"We don't like change." I say indisputably.   
  


"But we will adapt." 

"We said we would start living lives." 

"And so we will." 

In both our voices, there is determination. There is a steely confidence that neither of us will let break. 

We need peace, and this seems to be the only place to get it, despite whatever change may happen. 


	29. XXV

Isclaimersday (pig latin!): I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis. 

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect. 

Dedicated in memory of Qurrah's character before it became an NPC, and Antonil's lordship.

Dual Biography

Chapter XXV: Unavailable for Discussion

"You look so much more instructor-esque," She comments to us as we renter her office, "Take off the shades."   
  


"We wouldn't be able to see." 

"I'll dim the lights." 

She promptly does so, and the three of us walk onto the mat again. 

"What are your names?"

"One and Two." One replies with a shrug. 

"Okay, not cool. You're now Juan and….uuhh…Jason." 

"Juan and Jason?" One asks dubiously. 

"Yeah. Juan sounds kind of like One, and I can't think of anything cool that rhymes with Two, so you're just Jason." 

I'm not exactly sure how to reply, so I keep my mouth shut and shrug. 

I feel naked in this gi. I don't have my coat or my switchblade, and I know for a fact I'm not wearing nearly enough. It's extremely uncomfortable, and I'm too bothered by the difference to answer. 

"So, Sensei Juan and Sensei Jason, my dreadlocked Twins, do you have any idea what you're going to do?"  
  


"Teach?" I ask with a shrug, "That is what you said, isn't it?"  
  


"Teach little kids. You'll enjoy it." She replies with a smirk.   
  


"You're being sarcastic." 

"Alright, whatever, we have two hours, you can sit around here and wait for the young adults, or you can go back home….wherever that is you live."

I briefly confirm with One, "We'll stay here." 

"Alright then. So tell me about yourselves. How old are you, specialties, etc?" She walks back into her office and sits down behind the desk, putting her feet on the stacks of paper as One and I sit in the chairs opposite her.

"We're from version two, about….four hundred years? Something of that sort. We were designed as one program, the perfect duo, you could say. We're assassins, especially proficient with switchblades, most forms of martial arts, and automatic weapons."

"Is there some reason why you're dreadlocked Twins?"  
  


I look down at the ground and swallow uncomfortably. Adrian's memory flashes back into my head, "Because….someone thought that would look cool," I murmur slightly. 

"What someone would that be? What program designed you?"  
  


"We were…….created under very specific circumstances," I continue, sighing and, not taking my eyes off the floor, "It involved a pair of humans which we'd rather not speak of. IT is a very…..VERY, private matter." 

"You're full of them, I see," She replies, slightly quieter and noticing my discomfort, "Why do they trouble you so?"

"They violate very…basic beliefs we hold," One fills in, "Beliefs we did not wish to be shaken, that were." 

"Ah, blocking them out. That makes good sense. Though, they may probably come back to haunt you sometime in the future." 

"They alright have," He snarls in response, and at this point Raikan takes the hint to shut her mouth and change the subject. 

"So…is it true what they speak about Irii?"  
  


"We know him by two names. The MI seems the easiest, because it's more of a title. And what is true?" One continues as I try to compose my now jumbled thoughts. A few seconds pass in silence and I now continue speaking. 

"It is true that he knows your fear, that he can exploit it in the worse way, that he can throw every weakness you contain in your face," My voice is level, deadly calm, "It is true that he cares not for Exiles, but for rouge helpers; it is true that he is all, that if he was pissed enough he could blow you to the real world and back. It is true that he has a certain aura around him, that he is a deformed, misbegotten, spawn-of-hell, forsaken, cursed, slimy, pile of---"

//"Calm down, Two."//

As One's voice cuts through my head, I slowly return to my senses. One gives me a weird look, and Raikan glances at me strangely. 

Pity. 

She pities me. 

I snarl at her and stand up abruptly, walking brusquely out of the office and onto the dojo. I can feel myself on edge, and I can hear One and Raikan talking. Honestly, I just don't care what they're talking about. I suppose I could look if I wanted, but it doesn't seem to matter to me. I do some kicks and punches to try and wear off my edginess, but nothing can relieve my mind's ache. 

One comes out, following by Raikan. Both of them look fairly impassive, and I glance at the clock. Almost an hour has gone by, almost 20 minutes that I was trying to relax. And I'm still stressed.

"You look like you could do with some coffee," Raikan comments quietly to me, looking away. 

"We're fine," I lie, "It's nothing." 

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter," She murmurs, and then looks at the full-wall mirror, glancing at us behind her.

One steps next to me, his eyes showing concern and worry. 

//"What has troubled you so, my brother?"//

//"We would not like to recall when we were separated. It was…a time of weakness, if we may speak that."//

//"You spoke of the MI…..brutally.//

An uneasy silence fills my head, and he continues again after a minute. 

//"You never told us what you endured when we were possessed. Would you speak of it?"// 

//"You may take it if you want."//

I feel the tingling and filling sensation of One delving into my mind, running through my memories, reaching that which he does not know. He takes his time within my head, comprehending slowly, rather then shifting through it. I can sense his confusion and even horror and his own actions.

He stops as I feel him approach flashbacks. He stops, and then pulls out of my mind completely. 

//"Why did you stop?"//

His telepathic voice in uneasy and nervous as he speaks, //"Some of them seemed like not even yourself knew what they were."//

The meaning of that dawns on me immediately. I had flashbacks….separate parts of another life. The parts in the middle I still can't recall. Those are what I can't see, what he doesn't look at. 

"I hate it when you do that."

Both of us turn to the girl, and we both open our minds and speak in unison, "What?"  
  


"You're talking to each other. "

"How do you know?"

"Logic, really. If you two are designed to work together, you'd have a deeper connection and probably a better way of communicating. But anyway, I know you're talking to eachother. And I don't know what about, it puts me on edge. And plus, you get this weird look when you talk. Kind of a zoned out thing."  


	30. XXVI

Dual Biography 

Chapter XXVI: Identical to Memory

Humans slowly begin to file into the dojo. They are of many shapes and sizes, but all look to be about 13-17 years old. I can see that some of them don't like to be here, while others are glad to fight. I scan through them all in programming and none of them are any more then normal humans, plugged in. 

They all stand on the fighting mat, talking with each other about meaningless things: That new Orlando Bloom movie, grades in education, each other, humans that are not present, and One and I. A few times they look over at us, but the glares we give back are enough to make them turn away. It gives me a grin of amusement to know that everything they speak of is completely false, and they don't know it. 

"Rank in," orders Raikan, stepping onto the mat. They stand in orderly rows of six, by belt colors. Raikan stands in the corner near us as they quiet and stand still. 

"Students," she announces, "These are two new Sensei to the dojo, Jason and Juan. As you could have guessed, they're twins. They are well versed in the style, but do not hesitate to correct them on anything if it is wrong. Is that understood?"

  
"Yes, sir." Come a dulled response from the humans. 

"Excuse me?" She shouts back, walking in between the rows. 

"Yes, sir!" They shout this time, and she smiles. 

"A hundred jumping jacks! Go!" She gives me a look that means I have to do them, and so we do. It is tedious work, and the panting humans amuse me from such little work. 

She takes us through several stretches, which I've never done in my life, but automatically know. Again, being a program has its quirks. 

"Sensei Jason," She says, turning to me, "Take the white belts in the back room and run them though their forms, one, two and three. Sensei Juan," She looks over to One, "take the yellow belts in the back and work on their waza. Is that understood?"

I nod curtly, in unison with my brother. We exit the mat and walk down the small corridor, turning and then entering the other mat in the back, which is slightly smaller. 

"So, who are you guys?" One of the white belts asks, "Are you like old students of Sensei's or something?" 

"Those are really cool dreads," Says another. 

"You're so damn pale…" Injects a third. 

"You're just freaky, that's all," Says the first with an air of arrogance. 

I turn to face the boy. He comes up to about my chin, with brown hair that falls to his shouters and daring green eyes. His skin is tanned, from exposure to the fake sun of the Matrix, and his lips are curled into a smirk, "I bet you guys don't even know anything, anyway. Sensei was just desperate for help." 

The first thing that immediately draws my attention is the boy doesn't shrivel under my stare, like most of them do. He meets my eyes boldly, as the rest of the kids watch in awe.

"Is that so?" I growled softly, "You think that we were hired because she was desperate?"

"Uh huh," He says, nodding sagely, "I bet you know shit." 

One raises an eyebrow at me with a hint of a smirk on his face. I grin back, "Do you want to see what my brother knows?" 

"I want to see what you know, _Sensei._" The word is tinged with sarcasm.

The boy reminds me of Adrian and I suddenly have a surge to knock the human unconscious. I immediately remember that Raikan is paying us to teach these annoying children, so of course, I can't. 

"Very well," I respond, "Stand against the back wall," I order the students, and they comply, "Sensei Juan, if you please." 

"My pleasure, Jason," He responds. 

_//"Should we slow down?"//_

_//"We think not."//_

One flies at me, his back leg coming up in a roundhouse, which I duck under and grab his foot. With a twist of his ankle, he flies, but lands in a roll and jumps back up, coming again. This time the attack is a front kick, which I sidestep and aim for his gut with a sidekick. The kick is blocked by his forearm, and he throws a reverse punch for a counter. The punch I can avoid, but the jumping, spinning roundhouse, which comes next, is barely blocked by my hands. Pivoting, he comes into a back kick, which again I duck under and step behind his pivoting foot on the ground. As he steps back, he trips over me and tumbles to the ground. I bow to his fallen figure and offer him a hand up. As we turn to the boy and his comrades, the shocked expressions we meet give us both nasty smirks. 

"Can we fight, boy?" I ask him, standing rather close and leering down, "Do we deserve your respect?" 

The boy's amazement is quickly masked, "That was choreographed." 

"What's your name?"

"Adrian." 

That blows me completely away. I step back from him, my expression mixed surprise and horror. 

"Adrian, do you like to play games? Like….strategy games?" 

"How'd ya know that, Sensei? Me and my brother Neil play all the time. We kick ass, too." 

I step back from him and look at One, "Sensei Juan, can you instruct your yellow belts on their waza? Make sure the white belts work on their forms well." 

"Of course, Sensei," He responds, hiding his confusion. 

_//"We will explain in a moment."//_

Immediately I bow out and step off of the mat. 


	31. XXVI i

ii

Impossible. It's impossible. It doesn't make sense. ~I~ was Adrian. He can't be. How many Adrians with brothers named Neil can there be? I don't know what's going on, but I don't trust it. My mind flies over possibilities. After a while, I realize that there are only two possible and logical choices. And since the Matrix is based on logic, they are the only ones it could be.

The first is that this version of the Matrix is a repeat of the one in which One and I were Neil and Adrian. In that case, there would have probably been a very close or exact repeat of the lives we lived going on right now, except (obviously) myself and my brother were replaced by others. 

The other is that this Adrian is a result of whatever programming Thompson fixed in me not to long ago. I, at first, though that he was deleted, but I suppose it would be possible for him to be recreated again as himself, and not as me. 

My mind focused on these two choices, I exit the locker room and reenter the mat where One is growling at the white belts. 

"It's your left foot, not your right that you step with," He says to one of them, "And your hands come up like this," He brings his hands up to proper position, "when you turn into the block. And punch the same time you kick." 

He corrects each of them as a loud THUD on the mat brings me back to reality again. A blond-haired boy is on the ground, being thrown by one of the other students (a girl) in one of the waza. 

"Your waza is incorrect," I comment curtly, walking over, "You have to straighten your leg when you toss him." 

"Oh, sorry, Sensei." 

I draw up an image of Adrian and compare to the boy. It is a splitting resemblance…..they are identical. 

"Sensei Jason wants to talk with you after class," One tells Adrian as he corrects the boy's moves.

Fortunately, class flies by after that. The corrections are easy things for One and I, and it takes little effort before we are called back to the front mat. Raikan tells us to stand next to her, and she immediately sees the worry in my eyes, and responds with pity. I whisper into her ear, "The boy, Adrian….who is he?"  
  


She shrugs, "Class, LINE UP!" 

They form into the lines they were in the beginning of the class, "How did they do, Senseis?" She asks us, "Did they treat you with respect?"  
  


"They did, Sensei," One responds, "And they learned quite a lot," He lies through his teeth. They learned little, as all corrections were stupid little things. 

"Good to hear," Raikan responds. She dismisses them, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow before walking out after them. Adrian stays behind, watching me suspiciously. 

"Adrian….this may sound odd….." I begin, "Do you like silver?" 

"Favorite color. Are you sure you don't know me before this? I mean you know all this stuff about me, it's kind of insane." 

"Do you like knives?" 

He grins, "Yeah. Switchblades kick ass." 

"Very well, you are dismissed," I tell him with a wave of my hand as he walks out.  

"What was that all about?"  
  


"Remember what you saw in our mind…the parts that seemed like not even we had touched?"  
  


"Yes." 

I open my mouth to explain, but it seems like it would impossible to put it into words, "Touch them." 

He nods  and enters my head again, feeling his way through my memories until he gets to the flashbacks, still closed. He touches them, and again I feel that pull in my head as I feel warped back to somewhere else. 


	32. XXVII

AN: I'm sorry to see this lose followers, but alas, it must. The names that  they fight in the  flashback are all names of real person, and hence this chapter is dedicated to them. 

Disclaimers: I don't own it. Mlash. 

Dual Biography 

Chapter  XXVII:  Consciously Historical 

FLASHBACK

I open my eyes and look around. Immediately I notice One, next to me, and Neil and Adrian both watching computer screens. I stand up and walk behind him, patting his shoulder slightly. My hand slides through him, and I realized that I am in my own memories. This time, however, I notice I am conscious about it, and hence free to move around as I please. 

"Adrian." I say, and he doesn't turn. He doesn't know we are here; we don't really exist in this time and space anyway. One looks at me and then to the brothers. 

"What is this place?"  
  


"We're in the past, One," I reply quietly, "We're in the past, before our creation. Remmeber when the MI spoke of human-based programs?"

He nods, "Yes, he spoke rather passionately about them. Said they worked excellently, but suffered human attitudes such as compassion and love and other flaws. To our best guess, Raikan was probably one." 

"We are too. Both of us. These are the humans we were based upon." 

One looks at Neil, "He's pale. Like us." 

"Correct…and Adrian likes switchblades and silver. Understand?"

He nods, but I still see confusion in his eyes, "How did you get those memories without us having them?":

"You do. You just don't know it. They're hidden away from you…like they were to us before our encounter with the MI while saving the rebels." 

"Can you awaken them?" He asks, the confusion wiped from his eyes and replaced with dead seriousness. 

"You would not want to see them." I reply. 

"Hah! Did'ja see that, Neil? I owned his fuckin' ass! Seimiya and Aubrienna think they can take us. Hah. My omega came and WOOSH, they were gone! That'll make that damned Forlown clan think TWICE about trying to beat us!" 

We both turn to see Adrian pointing vehemently at his computer, ranting. Neil turns around and raises an eyebrow at him. Neil smiles sardonically, "And I helped," He says, his words tinged with sarcasm, "They were both girls, and the third team of Forlown we've gone though. Before them…Lexxin and Jadde, Aurelia and Diawol. Sit back down, damnit, Adrian, we still have to kill Thrious and Harruq. They're a kick-ass team, I've heard. Better then any of the others. And even Arth and Tryst, even though they weren't Forlowns. Pretty good, though." 

"Not any better then us, eh Neil?" 

"No, Adrian," He replies with tired grin, sounding like he's heard this so many times, and yet puts up with it.  "Not any better then us. Now sit back down and put your fingers where your mouth is. And close up that gaping hole in your ranks." 

I move slightly to look at Neil. He's dead pale, albino obviously, looking at his brother with stern glare, though even so I can see soft concern in his eyes. 

"Oh," He blushes, "sorry about that. Little over excited." 

"Only a little." 

One and I both turn from watching our former selves play the game, "This what we were before we were us." 

I nod silently, and he scowls, "What a waste of time we were. We take back our request for you to awaken the memories. Why did you ask us to take you back here?"  
  


"That Adrian in the dojo is the same Adrian that's playing a game." 

"That's impossible." 

"What did Thompson do to my programming to erase Adrian? Neil still sleeps dormant in your mind now." 

"She picked up the programming and placed it out of yours." 

"Then all she did was reinsert the programming of Adrian into the Matrix?"

He shrugs, "We suppose so." 

"One, that boy I'm teaching at the dojo is---ME." 

His eyes narrow, "You?"

"Yes, One…ME. He's part of…MY…programming." 

"We see," He says softly, turning to Adrian and Neil, who are now hunched over their computers, "You want that boy part of you." 

"No, but don't you think it's a little…odd…to be teaching yourself martial arts?"

"You're not teaching yourself. You're teaching Adrian." 

"Adrian is…ME. Just like Neil is you." 

"Neil is not us. Neil is himself, a human bound into the Matrix, a battery as the rebels say. We are Twin One, and that is all." 

I draw the same words out of my head I heard Ghost say. 

I have walked the paths, the shadowed roads, that lead to terror's breast 

_I have plumbed the depths of hatred's womb and scaled destruction's crest_

_For every secret left unknown, for every powered learned_

_I'd sell the remnants of my soul, regardless how it burned. _

_But now I find this power learned is more unto a curse_

_My spirit burns with every spell and each irreverent verse._

_Despite the strength and knowledge earned, I have paid a heavy toll. _

_Never should have traded power for my own immortal soul. _


	33. XXVIII

AN: Blech. Spasmodatic updating = not good. I don't own it. 

Chapter dedicated to Yui for kicking so much ass. 

Chapter XXVIII: Real Life and Street Life

I pull myself and One out of my memories, and my brother's body collapses to the floor. I quickly kneel down next to him and prop him up, but he is unresponsive. The expression is on his face is one I've never seen on him before in my existence: Fear. His pupils are tiny in a sea of ice blue, his stark white albinism seems even paler then normal. His mouth is closed but stretched taut. His eyes are widely open, searching through everything I've seen already. 

"Raikan!" I shout, and she rushes out of the office. Noticing One on the ground, she squats down next to me. 

"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You're a human-based program, right?"

"Of course I am. And I bet you are too." 

"Both of us. One is looking at the life of the human that he once was." 

"That…has never happened to me." 

"It happened to us before we met, and now to him as well." 

She looks up at me, "You must have caused it, though!" 

"Yes, we did. He didn't understand what we were trying to tell him. The boy, Adrian…" 

"Troublemaking human," She grumbled. It's easier to tell she's a program now; I suppose she's lessened up in the presence of her…kin, are we? "Doesn't listen to a word I tell him. But he gets me on every point, and I can't waste time proving my points to him. I have stuff to teach to the kids." 

"He is a….reincarnation of who we were once were." 

She opens her mouth to speak and then shuts it again. After a few seconds, she speaks again, "You mean that was your human….form?" 

"Correct." 

The girl blinks in surprise. She laughs slightly and rolls her eyes, "That's insane…..you're kidding." 

"We never were much akin to jokes." I reply, lifting my brother's limp body up, "We're perfectly serious." 

"How do you know?"  
  


"He is a splitting image of him, he has the same name, he has the same brother, he likes the same things…….they're exactly alike." 

"Is Adrian's brother…….One?"

I nod silently. 

She looks up at me and stands, glancing down at my brother's limp form, "Where are you going?"  
  


"Hold this," I growl slightly and place One's body in her arms before phasing into my normal attire. I breathe a sigh of relief as the fabric comforts me, the typically darkened visage behind my polarized glasses surrounds me as I feel my vest and tie wrapped snugly around my neck, my shirt and clasped cuffs placing me back into the normalcy I'm used too. The pants are tighter on me, yet looser around the knees and legs. Taking his still weak person back into my arms, I phase out before she can squawk a complaint or protest.  

We arrive back at the penthouse room and I lay One on the couch and sit on the coffee table, growling into the twenty stories of air, stone, and concrete under me. 

"What in the Mainframe did we do to deserve this?" I mutter quietly to myself. 

Almost two hours later, he stirs. There is a THUMP as he rolls off the couch, falling onto the carpet. He phases back into his outfit (never mind the gi..Raikan'll give us new ones, I'm sure) and sits onto the couch, staring with glazed eyes into the coffee table. 

"No." 

I turn, "What?"

"You spoke of a third personage? One called Neil seems to believe he resides with us." 

"We had Adrian. That same Adrian." 

"This is the same Neil we saw in your memory." 

"Of course it was," I chuckle softly, "We were brothers then as we are Twins now." 

"Thompson isn't around to delete him." He grumbles slightly, "And we do not want to have him for the rest of our existence." 

"Not a surprise," I respond with a slight smirk, "Do you want to go out again tonight?"

He shrugs, "If you want to, we suppose." 

"Alright. Let's go out." 

The two of us move in a synchronization that comforts me just as I feel it comfort One. We used to move like this all the time, whenever we were needed to stalk or kill, or to kidnap or murder. In the back of my mind, I want to say it's a shadow of the past, but I won't give up on maybe our lives could return to normal. Maybe. 

Though I know, in my heart (or whatever is there…as far as the human expression goes) it won't. 

We watch the night crowd move pass us, occasionally remembering some of them from our last venture here. I almost expect to see Choi and DuJour. The glowing lights that line the streets shine a strange shadow upon the streets and humans, casting an eerie glow on all. 

"Watch it, jerk!" 

I notice a man lying on the ground, snarling up at One. Apparently, they had collided. 

"Pardon." He comments back, deftly stepping over the man. He starts to walk away when I feel a sudden fear in his mind as he turns back. Nodding silently to someone I don't know, he looks up at me. 

_//"Neil……says that is his brother."//_ He comments to me telepathically. 

_//"Did we not say it was?"//_

I walk over to One and grab the man by his collar, lifting him up with ease and moving into the light. The man is a boy. That boy is Adrian. 

"What are YOU two doing here?" He asks, the snarl not leaving his words nor his face, "Don't you have something OTHER to do?"

"We would ask you the same question, Adrian. This is not a place for little hum----boys. You could get abducted. Shouldn't you be at home, playing games with Neil?"

Adrian struggles against my grip, but it is in vain. He looks at me with hate flashing in his eyes, and suddenly I drop him to the floor. 

_//"Why did you let him go, Two?"//_

I open my mouth to answer him vocally, but no sound comes out. 

Why DID I let him go? 

"Neil," His voice is layered with disgust, "Thinks that you may have had some sort of pity for this former form of yourself." 

I've been groping for reasons so often now, I'm grateful for one to be handed for me, so I took it, "Yes," I replied, "That's correct." 

Adrian stands up, backing into a fighting stance which I saw One correct for him earlier today. I raise an eyebrow at him and look at One, standing behind me, who seems to be talking to Neil. The footsteps of the boy are masked by the busy street, and as I go to turn back to Adrian to order him home, I do not see him taking a running jump and tackling me to the ground, slamming my head into the concrete and providing me with a searing, unthinkable pain. The little pathetic human is on top of me, raising a fist to sock me in the jaw. I slide out from under him, ignoring the pain in my head and my now-ripping clothes and pull my switchblade out of my pocket, opening it and hurling it at the boy's head in one fluid movement. 

A scream fills the air, followed by the sound of bone hitting concrete for the second time in ten minutes. 


	34. XXIX

AN: Again I apologize for the spazmodatic updating. I don't anything that you recognize, I bet. If I do…well, for the sake of my not getting sued, I don't. 

Chapter is dedicated to: Thandronen, Trevor, and Tyrael. The fact that they all begin with T's is completely coincidental. Thandronen because he's left FR, Trevor because Seimiya may be marrying him, and Tyrael because he's altogether cute and theify. 

Chapter XXIX: Back to the Beginning

He falls to the ground, writing in agony. Immediately I am at his side, trying to still him. 

I pull my switchblade out of One's hand, closing it and deftly putting it into my pocket. One still squirms, digging his fingers into his head, and altogether spasming. With quite some effort, I finally grab his wrists  and pulling them away from his head. Placing one knee on his legs to keep them from kicking, I look into his glaring, hateful eyes, ripping away the glasses and pulling off my own. 

"You tried to hurt him! You tried to kill my brother!" He spits at me. 

"Stop this, Neil," I reply calmly, though the hate in One's eyes struck at me dearly, "Give our brother his body back." 

"You tried to kill him!" He snarls again, fighting with renewed energy, "I should kill you! Kill you and this thing that took my body and my brother's body and my life and his from us! Get off of me, you freak! Get off!" 

I press my weight onto him, stopping his wriggling, "Stop this, Neil. You're not accomplishing anything. We cannot settle this matter with you shouting like the uncivilized little fool you are."  

He glares at me, his injured hand (which now has a small, switchblade-sized hole straight through it) breaks my grip and wraps around my throat. His face is a mask of agony, no doubt from the hand, but he squeezes. 

Spots begin to appear in my vision, and I feel my head growing weaker. 

"What the hell, Jason..or Juan, whichever you are?!" Adrian shouts, jumping from and trying to pry One's fingers from my throat. I'm trying to draw breath, but I can't . My grip on his other wrist weakens and the other hand tightens on his first. "Stop that!" The boy shouts. 

One turns to Adrian, "He tried to kill you! Why are you asking me to save him?!"  
  


"It has nothing to do with him, but your hand needs a doctor! I want him to burn for trying to bury a knife in my head, but you need help!"   
  


If I had air, I would have laughed. But the exertion is too much, and I feel myself slowly loosing consciousness. 

Slowly, One's hands loosen. I breathe in deeply, feeling the artificial air filling my just as artificial lungs. 

One turns to Adrian, looking at his injured hand. There is a small hole through it, a small vertical slit that he can see straight through. 

_//"One?'//_ I try to call out to him.

There is no answer. 

"Yes, let us bandage this hand." Neil speaks, through One's mouth. 

"Are you coming…..whichever one you are?" He says, his eyes narrowing at me. 

"…..No." I say after a few moments. 

"Good." He turns to One and beckons him to follow.  One nods, and then with one last heart-splitting glare, he follows. 

It was several seconds after they left that I realized my face was filled with intense hurt. 

And THEN I realized that we were being watched. But by that time, they were filing out. 

"Adrian! Neil!" Shouts a familiar voice from the now shallow crowd. I see Choi's face, and groan. The last thing I need is the obnoxious human, "What the hell was that all about? You brothers are always together. Never seem that before.  He had a spasm or something. Jeez, you are WEIRD." 

I'm too tired and worn out to comment, "Have you talked to Trinity?" 

He nods, "Yes, I'm going to talk to her again tomorrow."

"Good. Go away." 

Choi blinks, "What?"

"Go. Exit. Leave. Disappear. Abscond. Flee. Pick a synonym." 

He looks at me with his head cocked to the side and shrugs, "Sure." 

"Thank you." 

I phase away, too tired to bother with looking human. But I have no intention of going back to the apartment. I'm heading to strike a deal with someone I know I'm going to get myself screamed and ranted at. I'm going to see my former master. I'm going to see the Merovingian. 

I'm going to the Chateau.


	35. XXX

AN: WHOO! 30 Chapters!  I never even thought  it would get this far. Well….now it has! *cackle*

Chapter is dedicated to….hrm….y'know what, we're not going to dedicated this chapter to anyone. SO there! This chapter just lacks this. lacks a dedication, and a title. And a disclaimer too! *giggles and hopes she doesn't get  sued*

Chapter XXX: Untitled. 

Standing in front of the restaurant sends a shiver down my spine even now. Instinctively, I open my mouth to give a wisecrack to One, but the darkness in my mind reminds me he's not there. I sent out a few more bursts, but he hasn't answered. Neil's apparently stronger then Adrian, despite whatever I thought beforehand. 

As soon as the little man at the counter (who I merely refer to as 'the little man at the counter') heard the footsteps, he opened his mouth for the standard greeting, "Comment je pouvez-vous aider?" But as he looked up to see who I was, his mouth did everything but drop to the floor, "Pourquoi avez-vous ici?" 

"We're here to speak to the Merovingian. Isn't that obvious?" 

"Ou est votre frere?"

"That is the reason we are here." Without waiting for his answer, I slid behind him and walk though the restaurant. The Frenchman isn't at his seat, but a quick glance at the surrounding tables, seeing a half-eaten piece of familiar cake with its owner gone gave me that answer. Of course, Persephone was there, looking off in the direction of the bathroom, "Persephone," I said flatly, sitting down at the chair opposite my former master's. 

She turns and looks at me, the faintest hint of a smirk on her lips, "Bonjour." 

"Where is the Merovingian?"

She gives me a look, "Where do you think he is?" She pointed to the empty seat and the cake. 

"As we assumed."

"Now, my question," She leans in, giving me an unwanted visage of her cleavage, "Where is your brother?"

"He has……had a problem with something that we believe the Merovingian could fix." 

"You'll have to wait, then," The expression on her face is bored, and she sighs, "As will we all, as usual." 

"Hasn't changed, we see." I mutter quietly. 

"Oui. Where did you go?"

"We lived in the city." 

"Why?"

"We feared his wrath." 

"He has not gone looking for you." 

I blink in surprise behind my glasses, "What?"

"He does not care to look for you. You are replaceable. You were wise to not return. He would have deleted you on the spot." 

"Of course he would," I comment, "That is like him. That is why we did not return." 

"Take off your sunglasses," She sits back in her chair and places her napkin on her empty place in front of her. 

I comply immediately. I suppose the habits from listening to her and her unfaithful husband haven't died off yet. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, the smirk growing wider on her lips. But in a second, the smirk contracts into a confusion frown as her Italian eyebrows furrow, "I see something new in your eyes." 

"We have had……adventures." I reply uncertainly, "We lost something, gained something….that is it." 

"You don't want to talk about it," She says, the frown lifting into a pout. 

"No, we don't," I shoot back. I shrugged my silver shoulders and leaned back in the chair, "We assume he has ranted lately?"  
  


"You just missed it." 

I look over to where One and I used to sit. The set is gone, replaced by a luscious plant of some sort.

"I can take you to the Chateau if you want, you can wait there," She says, standing. 

"Very well." I stand next to her as she leads me out to the kitchen, to the exquisite entranceway/balcony. I look around for a second, and nod again. She motions to the couch. 

"Wait here. When he comes back," Her tone is laced with disgust, "I will tell him someone wants to see him." 

"Many thanks." 

She walks back out to the restaurant and the true Matrix. 

The entryway is as it always was. The marble flooring and the giant green 'M' in granite, the white stairways lined with deadly sharp weapons of all sorts, brilliant lanterns and chandeliers holding the light. Phasing up to the top floor, there is still the single door into the red-rugged hallway of many doors, the Frenchman's pathetic attempt to make his place seem like the structure of the Matrix itself. Back downstairs by jumping over the railing, seeing the two doors that lead to places. 

I sit back on the couch and merely stare into the off television fixed into the set. I pinpoint the book in the shelving unit that leads to the Keymaker's old cell (which makes me wonder where the program has gone now) and the others prisoners. I laughed at them when I was guarding him, laughed at their soon-to-be unpleasant fates of deletion and torture  (good fun).


	36. XXXI

AN: I don't own it, alright?! I know you THINK I DO! BUT I DON'T'! *sobs horribly* 

anyway….chapter dedicated to the coming of Revolutions on DVD…

Chapter XXXI: Mister Merovingian

The moment the Merovingian walks in, I can see the triumph in his eyes. The triumphant sneer, knowing that I need him, that I need his help of all people. He looks down at me from above his long, pointed nose. 

"Oui?" He asks. 

I look back up at him and sigh, "We need your help?"

"We?" He asks with a smirk, looking around, "Where is the 'we'? I see only 'I'." 

"That is why we need your help." 

He nods, and then pulls a chair over to sit in front of me, leaning over, "Why should I help you? You ran from me…" 

"We ran from you because you were going to delete us for failure. We're not that foolish," I try and hide the contempt from my voice as I speak, though it's hard to hide both disgust and contempt at the same time. The result is a little of both shows through. 

"I suppose that is a reasonable excuse…." 

"It's not an excuse." I respond. 

"Oh," He cocks a curious eyebrow, the infuriating smirk widening on his face. I feel my hand twitch, and the switchblade in my pocket becomes all the more noticeable, "Then what was it?"

"It was a survival measure." 

He laughs, "I see. Of course not. The mighty Twins, making excuses. Why would they do such a thing? It is beyond my comprehension…"

"As are many things," I reply sarcastically. 

"What was that? Do you forget that you should be insulting your rescuer?"

My hands ball into fists behind my back and my teeth clench, glaring at him from behind my sunglasses, which I am very thankful for. 

"We're….sorry…" I mutter with a  snarl. 

"What was that?"

"SORRY." I spit at him. 

He brings his clasped hands up and rests his head in his thumbs, "That's better. Now, what is wrong with your brother?" 

"…Do you know how we were created?"  
  


"Yes. Human-based. Like myself and Persephone, except we were willing."

"The…..the other…..the human that we were created from….our self and One…they have….resurfaced." 

"I didn't know that was possible," He looks to the side as if calculating something, "Continue."  

"The one…we were created upon…resurfaced and was taken out of our programming, then reinserted." 

"So it would be possible for you to meet him?"

"We did. That is not the problem." 

"Of course not. You could kill him and be done with it," He shrugs, and then leans back in his chair and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"The human within One has taken complete control of our brother's body." 

The Frenchman's eyebrow raise, and he laughs, "Ah. You want me to delete the program and bring your brother back?"  
  


"Precisely." 

My former master stands up, "Very well. I will fix your brother's programming." 

I look up at him, almost expectantly. 

"For a price." 

"Of course. You do little for free." 

He chuckles, "Yes, I do not. You will tell me everything you know of human-based programming and bring me the reinserted human you were created from." 

I didn't even need to think about that before agreeing, "Deal." 

"Very well. Now, let us locate your brother so we may save him." 

He leads me upstairs to his room. I've never been inside of it, but as I now go I realize it was nothing special. Three laptops hooked up together, two large CPUs, a lavish king-sized bed, the usual manor-style king's bedroom. 

He sits in front of the middle laptop and I stand behind him. With skill not even Thompson displayed, his fingers whirl on the two keyboards full, one a standard keyboard and the other in which I recognize only a few keys at all. 

"He's right there," He comments, pointing to a small flashing character. I recognize it as One's, and next to it is Adrian, "And I think that's the human we're looking for," His finger slides to the character representing the boy. 

"It is." I agree. With several more clicks, he widens the map. 

"Go to 8th and 20th east Streets. That's where he is. And take this," He passes me a syringe, "I'll put the human to sleep so you can take him here. And here's a key to the Chateau." He tosses the silver key to me, which I slide into my pocket. 

"One will not go with us." 

"Then take another syringe," He responds, opening a draw and tossing it to me, "And make sure he doesn't prick you with those." 

"Of course." 

Carefully placing them into my other pocket, I phase out and to the Chateau entrance, sliding the key into the lock, into the corridor. A random door leads me to a street, which the sign says 30th east. Not too far. 

I take a deep breath, "Forgive me, One," I mutter softly to myself, before beginning to push through the crowd. 


	37. XXXII

AN: Iay oday otnay wnoay tisay….in other words, I do not own it. 

Dedicated to Kerian for being able to kick so much incredible ass with words. ^_^

Chapter XXXII: Fallen

The moment I start moving, One notices. He turns and prods Adrian on the back, who also does. 

"What are you doing here?" Adrian comments accusingly as soon as I reach them. 

"How is your hand, One?"

"My name is Neil, freak," responds my "brother", motioning to the bandage wrapped around it. 

"You could just phase." 

"Hardly." 

Had One been in his right mind, he would have been able to react fast enough to defend the punch I shoot at his face. He doesn't though, and he head snaps to the side as my other hand flies into my pocket and out, emptying the contents of the needle into his shoulder. He fixes me with a death glare before passing straight out. 

People turn and look now. There are gasps, and the sudden sound of police sirens. 

Adrian turns and starts to run, the crowd moving for him. 

Oh no. 

Oh **_no._**__

He's not going **_anywhere._**

Phasing, I slide into the ground amid gasps of shock. I can see from the floor where Adrian is, and I appear in front of him. I solidify just after he runs straight through me, tripping him up and grabbing his arm. Pulling the boy close to me, I wrap my blade around his neck as I hear police moving in. 

"You come a step closer and his throat is slit," I tell them, "What was done before will be done again, and your shots will hit him." 

The boots stop moving and I turn around to face them, Adrian not moving. 

"Good. Now move away." 

The police shuffle away slowly, guns still drawn. 

I move over to the fallen body of my brother. Wrapping the arm around Adrian in a headlock, my hand slides into my pocket and pulls out the other syringe. I empty it into the boy, who falls limp just as well. Tossing the now empty needle to the policeman, I kneel down and put the other body over my shoulder.

As if on cue, bullets fly from behind the policemen. The crowd gathered scatters, and I recognize Cain and Abel. 

"Your help is appreciated." 

"Course it is. The limo's here." 

"How typical." 

I toss Adrian's body in carelessly, and slide One's in next, handling it much more delicately.  I sit in the back seat next to Abel (I think. I don't know. I don't remember). Cain sits shotgun, and the chauffeur is probably Vlad. How typical that would be. 

The ride is silent. I hate it. It feels like they're all laughing at me. 

We arrive at the Frenchman's restaurant in typical style. 

"It is very conspicuous to walk into a restaurant with two unconscious bodies on your shoulders. 

"Of course it is. But we're not going through the restaurant. Forgotten so much already?"

The four of us step out, as I take One's body and Cain takes Adrian's. 

"Back so soon? I did not expect it," Says a thick French accent as we finally arrive within the Chateau, through the twisted hallways of the underground of the restaurant. 

"It was easy enough," I reply. 

"Ah. Set your friends down on either table." 

Cain drops Adrian's body with a noticeable thud. I take the other table and place One's body down carefully. 

"We will be going." 

Cain and Abel step out, leaving me alone with the Merovingian in his French bedroom. 


	38. XXXIII

AN: Whooo! I suspect this may be either the second or third to last chapter! My god, Ican't believe I've written all of this. I'll save the sappiness for the end. Typical Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins, The Matrix, Etc…I do however own the observatory!

Dedicated to…hrm….I think I'll dedicated this one to myself. ^_^

Chapter XXXIII: The Life Cycle

The Frenchman looks from me to my unconscious brother to Adrian.

"Set the boy aside. We have no use for him." 

"What do you speak of? His code must be distributed." I replied, my voice edged with anger. 

"Then kill him," mutters the Merovingian, glancing over several screens and attaching nodes to his face and neck. 

"What?"

The man turns back to me, looking rather irritated, "What do you think happens to the code of those who die? It becomes redistributed and made into other things. All you need to do is kill him and be done with it." 

That never quite occurred to me before. He gives me a look that plainly says I'm an idiot (and how can I disagree?) and turns back to the screen. I look over at the body of…well...the past of me. 

As I look at him, I don't even think I can kill him. I don't think I have it in whatever heart I have…if I have one. I just stare at him…wordlessly. 

Snapping me out of my reverie is the obnoxious nasal voice that I've heard too much of. 

"The human's code is separated and is being transferred into his own shell so you may kill him as well. I leave you here. Do what you wish with them. Your brother will awake shortly. You have the key to the hotel. Good day." 

He walks out, and I get the itchy feeling he knows I can't bring myself to kill Adrian…or even Neil. But regardless of that, this room unnerves me. I want to get out of here, but I have no clue how to haul three bodies out of a room, and I also have no clue where to take them. I swear under my breath. 

One wakes up why I think, Neil's body slowly begins to materialize on the empty table.

"Two." 

I turn immediately to him, "You're awake." 

"We must kill them." His words are solid and flat, ruthless, if words can be that, "They are a threat to our continued existence. They must be eradicated." 

"Wait, One, we must get them out here first. We do not like this place." 

"Where will we go, Two? We have no place to go." 

I ignore his words. I close my eyes and focus, glance through the code of the walls and the streets, looking for an empty place. An empty place near to here…or at least, something to that effect. Given the fact we can go through the backdoors to wherever we want, everywhere could be considered close. But close not just in location, but in feeling too. Feeling like I am, a source of sort of desperation combined with hopelessness and renewal. Such an impossible contradiction. 

My senses focus on an observatory across the mega-city. It is empty now, and they even now close upon the telescope room, painted a solid white and the dome shaped ceiling interrupted only by the giant telescope that stretches throughout the space. It seems to mirror me, sort of empty yet filled with all that serves my purpose, however bleak and cold and…well...empty. 

"We'll go to the observatory." 

One looks at me like I have absolutely lost my mind. Then again I suppose he could be correct. But an insane man doesn't know when he is insane, does he? 

"Have you gone mad, Two?"

"We could hardly argue either way," 

He rolls his eyes, "What shall we do with the humans?"

"Take them, of course." At my command, he reluctantly hurls the unconscious Neil onto his shoulder and holds him none too lightly. I pick up Adrian and hold him loosely in my arms, "Could you open the door?"

He digs the key out of his pocket and opens the door to the backdoors. There is an uncomfortable silence as we travel down the corridor, but we finally reach the door to the observatory.

He slides the key into the door and opens it, and the two of us enter. No more words are exchanged as we climb the steps to the telescope room, though I can hear One's confusion and doubt in his head. He opens the door (as my hands are currently occupied by Adrian's form) and ushers me in, closing it behind us. 

One drops Neil into a chair without a car and the world and I place Adrian into the adjacent chair with quite a lot more care. We look at each other and then back to the unconscious humans who would be us. And us be them. 

Neil and Adrian begin to stir. Adrian comes too first, his form sitting back. Neil wakes as well, and both of them are on their feet. 

"Adrian," I announce, "I need to kill you." 


	39. XXXIV

AN: Woah. I haven't posted anything on this in a LONG TIME. Well, here it is.

Matrix, Twins. etc (c) Wachowski's.

STuff that's mine (c) Me.

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

Chapter XXXIII: Death.

He looks at me with strange eyes. It's like he almost...understands. But, could he? I don't think humans can comprehend such matters...but can they?

"I know." He says quietly, softly, "Because you'll die if you don't. And so will I."

"We are...sorry."

"He's not." Adrian glances over to One, "You're sorry, but not him."

I lift my shoulders into a shrug, showing only the faintest emotion. But inside, I feel...torn. I know Adrian is right. Once, he wouldn't have been. We would have never felt sorry for him. But now.....I do, and One doesn't.

It feels so...different.

Adrian looks up at me with those eyes. I would say I saw wisdom in them, if I hadn't previously told myself humans were incapable of it. Wisdom that a video-gaming, impulsive, teenage human shouldn't carry.

It's befuddling.

Have I ever even used that word before?

This boy sends my thoughts into a muddled pile. I send my thoughts into that pile. The silence is deafening as I think to myself.

"Are you going to?"

"Of course."

One glances at me, his impression disapproving, "What are you waiting for, Two? Slit the boy's throat so we can get out of here."

I turn around to face my twin. I lick my lips as if to say something, but nothing comes out...vocally, or mentally.

"What is it, Two? You're acting very strange." He cocks an eyebrow at me, "Are you coming down with a virus? Perhaps we should get your coding checked?"

"No....we're fine."

"No, you're not. He is, yes, but you're not." Echoes Adrian from the background.

"That boy is a nuisance. Should we kill him instead, Two, or are you going to be human about it?" One's lip curls faintly. I can't tell if he means it sarcastically or disgustingly.

Wait.

I can't tell something about my own brother.

My own twin.

My mind begins to scheme with reason. This is impossible. I can tell everything about him. I can see all around his mind. I can tell you all his thoughts. Maybe I really do have a virus.

My stomach begins to churn, and I know my excuses are wrong.

We've grown apart, him and I.

He looks at me again. His features force into a frown as he scans over my thoughts.

It feels uncomfortable.

It's never felt that way before.

"One.....we....we don't know."

"You don't know, Two." He replies coolly, the slightest hints of coldness in his voice, "You are the one who doesn't know."

I can't take my eyes off my brother as he practically slides across the floor. Taking the back of the head of the only silent figure in the room, he pulls Neil's head back and exposes his fleshy throat.

Neil virtually explodes. His head is wrenched out of One's grip by sheer desperation. The albino boy turns and tackles my brother onto the floor, the reflective sunglasses thrown off his face. The boy grabs a fistful of dreadlocks and pulls then, the other hand fighting for the switchblade. Of course, both of One's hands on his weapon did not match Neil's single, and my twin's body twists, throwing the boy off him. Neil goes rolling across the floor and crashes into the wall with a loud THUD.

One gets up off the floor and growls low in his throat. He steps toward the dazed Neil, and wraps his empty hand around the boy's shirt collar, lifting him clear off the floor.

Neil and One stare into each other's eyes. Neil's legs kick furiously; his hands struggle to get One to release his collar. Clearly, One has no intention of such.

It is a simple movement. The flapping of a butterfly's wings, the strong hand strokes made by the Olympic swimmer, the skillful movements of a professional typist, the sliding of a glass pane in a door, as the door is opened. Upon that list, is the sliding of a blade across flesh.

Neither of us wanted blood on our clothing. One's slash was diagonal, pointing down. Neil's blood, instead of gushing out or continuing its course into his veins, arteries, and capillaries, spills down his neck and body. One drops the dying boy, skillfully avoiding the blood, keeping his hand clean. It is only a matter of perhaps forty-five seconds that Neil's front is completely drenched in crimson. His eyes are lifeless; he does not move.

He is dead.

One smoothly closes the blade and places it back into his pocket. It's no different from what we've done so many times over. Get in, kill, get out.

But why can't I kill this boy? It's more dire then normal....my existence cannot continue correctly while he lives.

Adrian glances back at his brother's body, the blood draining from his face. He goes stark pale, mimicking his brother's complexion. The boy had not seen the killing slash. For that, I am grateful.

He looks back at me. His wise eyes disappear; instead, they show human fear.

"You will, kill me...?" He asks, his voice yet a whisper.

"Yes." I reply quietly, "We have too."

He nods, "We read about that in school. About survival of the fittest. Eat or be eaten. You know the food chain. How some things have to kill other things to survive, otherwise they'd all die. I remember doing a report on survival of the fittest. I did a contest in my class, and I remember that Zeruda won. Well, her name wasn't really Zeruda, but of course, that's what we all called her. She kicked everybody's butts."

I let him ramble.

"It was funny; really, how badly she beat everyone. She was like 'pow pow bang!' and 'poof!' they were all on the ground...but, not really...." he looks up at me again, the sense crawling back into his eyes, "Do you want me to shut up?"

"Don't care either way."

"Say it, Two." One slides back across the room still he is next to me.

"Say what?"

"You know." His eyes narrow. Suddenly, I see why we always wore those glasses. His eyes are frightening.

I swallow, ".....I....don't care."

The word is like a fruit, a bitter fruit that tastes terrible, but brings an aftertaste of absolute joy. This word, this "I", runs though my mind.

"You may continue talking if you want; it is of no matter to me." My voice becomes smoother over the first person. I turn to One, "Brother?"

"Yes?" He looks at him, eyebrows knitted together.

"I feel separate."

"We are sorry."

"Do not be. It is not lonely. It is...different, though not lonely. Not as I expected it to be. I am...going to close it...close the link."

"You will die. We will both die, if we are not connected."

"One.....just now, I noticed that we aren't each other anymore. We are too disconnected, to be connected."

The words don't make sense on my tongue, but apparently, he knows what I mean.

Slowly, the link closes. I feel his mind pull from mine. His senses retract. I can no longer see what is hidden behind that pale mask. His thoughts disappear from my mind, as do mine from his.

As the last shred is torn, a horrible agony fills my mind. The agony of "I". But that agony will heal in time. I know. This, I know.

....it is done.

My own brother...is suddenly a stranger to me.

"I will be in the Chateau." At first, confusion flickers across my features. I don't know his reasoning to why he is goign to the Chateau. But again, it registers. We are apart now. Just as I am I, so he is I as well. He is singular, just as I am.

"Very well." I respond, giving him a slight nod.

He phases, leaving only myself, Adrian, and the dead Neil in the telescope room of the observatory.

"How would you like to die?" I ask Adrian unemotionally.

"Quickly. Without pain. Just....like that."

"Anything else?"

"...No."

I stride over to him; look into his dark blue eyes. Those eyes, quivering with fear and yet they hold immense wisdom. Eyes of a human. Eyes of a child. I won't forget those eyes.

I take his chin gingerly in this thumb and forefinger, pushing his head back carefully, so I don't hurt him, and trace a line over his fleshy throat with my other thumb, wondering upon how to kill this boy. His skin trembles under my touch, and I almost pull my hand away. But I can't. This boy has to die.

Has to die.

I pull out my switchblade and flip it open. The blade gleams, though there is little light for it to do so. Perhaps I am merely imagining things. No matter.

I press the flat of the blade against his throat. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

My hand flicks unconsciously. I do not register the movement, though I know it's happening. The dull THUD of the body hitting the floor does not register either. The next thing I'm consciously aware of is the suddenly heavy weight of my blade in my pocket. Adrian's body is on the floor in front of me, the cut in his throat clean and almost bloodless.

My code tingles. I feel a strange buzz run through every part of me. It starts at the tips of my dreadlocks, then runs into my head, giving me a headache for a half-second. My eyes throb as that buzz runs through them, and my nose twitches and my lips tingle, as if someone had kissed me. My collarbones are set on fire for an instant, the flames running through every bone in my body.

Then, in an instance, it is gone.

I look down at Adrian's body. Someone will find it here, of course. Give it a proper burial. I check to see that he is indentifiable, and, luckily, his wallet is on him. I have nothing more to do here, so without another word, I turn on my heel and in a swirl of silver, I am out the door and into the corridor of the Matrix.


	40. END

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the Matrix or the Matrix: Reloaded. They belong to the Wachowskis

Also, in this fic they don't use 'I' 'me' 'my' 'mine' etc. Even when referring to only one of them. I think it adds a certain dramatic effect.

DUAL BIOGRAPHY - The life of the Virii Twins after the explosion, from Twin Two's POV

By Kobra aka Karina of Darkness

Chapter XXXIV: Epilogue.

I've fixed the glass in the apartment. I've cleaned it up. I live here now.

I live here alone.

I'm going to live a normal life.

Or, at least, I'm going to try. I'm going to try and be as human as I possibly can. It should be an interesting challenge.

One still works for the Merovingian. I went over there after. One is going to stay with the bastard Frenchman, thought I can't quite understand why.

Not understanding him is a strange thing. We have not spoken recently. As for the MI, well, both it and I have established that we've gone through enough crap together, and I'm living on the same deal as Rykan is.

That's where I work, by the way.

"The story's begun exactly where it started, hasn't it." I smile to myself, "I wonder what path's it'll follow now."

Silence echoes in the apartment. Silences echoes in my head.

Guess it's only one life story. No longer the dual biography of the Twins.

E N D  
N  
D

So it's finally over, huh?

Statistics:

Size: 319 kilobytes, 38 full chapters, 40 sections, 14,426 words, 252,873 characters with spaces, 206, 785 characters without spaces, 2,136 paragraphs, 6,122 lines.

One hundred and thirty-four pages.

Some thank you's:

To Mom, Dad, Gram, all the other idiots who put up with my fangirlism. To Mike, who won't understand me but can just sit and be idiotic, and Dannie, who listened to my ranting. To Rykan and TOAOHA for basing stuff off my fanfic. To ALL of my Twin fangirls: Aya, Andrea, Viv, M2, and everyone else I forgot. To my English teacher, Mrs. Markowitz, who tolerated my brainstorming while I was supposed to be doing work.

Lastly, to everyone else who read it. I can't say it would have become this great if it wasn't for the readers and the reviewers. All of you. Thanks. I don't know how to express my gratitudes to you guys for taking your time to read off my stuff. It's AWESOME. I love you people.

The funny thing it, it took my more then a year to write this. But I didn't write it for long periods of time. The most I wrote was July, LAST YEAR (2003), when I went to the beachhouse. I didn't write any from March to July of 2004. Isn't that crazy? More then a year. Started sometime late June. Ended in the middle of August, one year later.

Nuts.

On that note, I bid you all adieu and farewell. Was great writing it. Was great hearing from you guys. Check out my deviantart. ) or my newest epic, Our Future, which is based upon Doctor Octavius, aka Doc Ock from Spiderman 2, the movie.

waves, then walks off into the distance


End file.
